


Yu-Gi-Oh Musical Beginnings - Duet

by Uneune



Series: Musical Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Yu-Gi-Oh), 2018, Depression, Dueling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealously, Love, Multi, Music, Musical Instruments, Musical References, Original Character(s), Perversion, Puzzleshipping, Reishi, Rivalry, Sadness, Smut, Trope Subversion, Yaoi, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform, Yuri, school rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 39,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uneune/pseuds/Uneune
Summary: Reishi Sakamoto and her Friends are back at it again...! This time They'll not only have to deal with the threats of the Shadowmancers.... But also the threat of rival schools Trying to take over their academy! Can they take on Both of these threats and also deal with there problems as Teenagers? Find out in Yu-Gi-Oh Musical Beginnings - Duet !!!!!!





	1. Prologue

the year 2060......  
It has been several generations since Yami Yugi defeated Yami Bakura and his allies of evil.  
The World has grown considerably since then, The population is now 20 billion and rising thanks to successful human breeding techniques.

Technology has advanced to the point of near-godliness. Even the great technologists of the past would be suprised at such advancements.  
Almost all diseases can be cured and no disabilities is not treatable.  
Holograms can now be produced with realistic graphics and can actually interact with people.  
It truly is a time to be alive.

With A Census of the country coming up,  
A group Named NIPS - The National Intellectual Persistence Society has decided to have a tournament between over 50 schools.  
This will be done in order to measure the IQ or Intelligence Quotient of Students nationally.  
  
Although they might have an Ulterior motive....   
  



	2. A New Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends go on a walk.

**Neo Domino city - Midtown - May 17th 2060**

Hattori: Senpaiiiiiiiiiiii~ Wait up!

Reishi: *Sigh*

It was another busy day in Neo domino city.  
Cars,buses trains planes and even boats could be heard all around the city.  
The sunrise blasted cool but temperate spring Air all over the premises.  
The scent of new construction also permeated the Skies and earth as a renovation project was happening In the Northwest of the city.

Although People we’re still terrified of the shadowmancers, The fear had mostly subsided due to the excitement of the new renovation projection happening in the north.

But regardless it was still a time to be alive, as Reishi demonstrated by walking down the streets of neo domino with passion.

Reishi: I can never get away from you, Can I hattori?

Hattori: Nope~ I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth! Until I die!

Reishi: Ugh. Can you at Least tell me that you rested and tried to heal your leg?

Hattori: Well…. Sort of.

She moaned.

Hattori: I no longer feel pain when I walk with my leg…. Unfortunately.

Reishi: That's good. I was really starting to worry.

Hattori: You we’re worrying about me? Ahhhhh! Senpai I knew you loved me!

Reishi: No.

It got silent for a few seconds.

Hattori: Hmph. Well, Anyway My leg seemed to really get better after I went to the hot springs with shima!

She said proudly.

Reishi: Hot springs?

Hattori: Yup! Heheeee! Not only did My leg feel better I got to see Shima naked!

Reishi: …….

Hattori: Mmmm~ Senpai you should've been there. Shima’s alot curvier than she seems~

Reishi: ……..

Hattori: We also did other things when we’re there ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Reishi: ….. I doubt that.

Hattori: It's true! Just ask shima herself! We kissed and everything!

Reishi: K-Kissed?

Hattori: hehe! Yup! I even got proof!

Hattori Pointed to a red speck on the side of cheek.

Hattori: That’s Shima’s Lipstick!

Reishi: That doesn’t prove anything! That could be dried strawberry juice or wine for all I know.

Hattori: Come on senpai. I’m underage so I can't drink wine. Plus do you think I’m that much of a kid to drink strawberry juice?

Reishi sighed.

Reishi: You know what hattori? I stopped trying to understand you when you had that orgasm at the train station.

Hattori: It wasn’t an orgasm, It’s what we masochists call a ‘ Submissive Immersion imprint’.

Hattori said.  
Reishi just shook her head and stayed quiet.

Reishi: (What have I done to deserve this?)

Although Hattori was a bit of nuisance Reishi could not bare to be without her as she is the reason why She got through her first shadowmancer encounter.  
They Both walked a Bit more further, They we're soon at the heart of the city.

As they were walking hattori looked at Reishi's face in endearment but soon it turned to noticed a couple of scratches and bruises. She Planted herself directly In front of Reishi.  
Stopping their walk.

Hattori: Senpai, what Happened to your face?

Hattori asked changing the subject. She noticed reishi scratches and bruises from her battle with kaori.

Reishi: Well I…. Uh…

She didn't know how to explain.

Hattori: Wait a minute! S-Senpai. Don't tell me….  
You're a Masochist now too?

Reishi: What? No!

Hattori: I knew it! I should've that from the beginning! It makes perfect sense!

Reishi: N-No it doesn't!

Hattori: Heheeee! I bet that blue haired - guy is your Dominant huh!

Reishi: No! Hattori im not a masochist! And besides I don't even Like him….

Hattori: Sure ya don't. Is that why you met with him on friday night?

Reishi's eyes opened.

Reishi: H-How do you know that?

Hattori: Heehee.

Reishi: Dont 'hehe' me! Answer me!

Hattori: Well….. I was sort of watching you….

She mumbled the last part

Reishi: what!?

Hattori: I just like watching you sleep! Your so cute when you snore and drool and-

Reishi: Hattori! What the hell?

Hattori: sorry! You're so cute when you sleep!

Reishi: That's no excuse to creep on me!

Hattori: Eheheh….

She awkwardly laughed like never-before.

Reishi: I swear if you weren't a masochist i would punch you so hard right now!

Hattori: Can you do it anyway? Please!

Reishi: No.

Hattori: :(

Reishi: How'd you even get in?

Hattori: I just Climbed the gate. It was very easy….

Reishi: Knew I shouldve increased security

She whispered to herself.

Reishi: Wait? You weren't listening on us where you?

Hattori: Nah. I couldn't hear anything from where I was. But I did see all the cute moment's

Reishi: 'Cute' moments?

Hattori: Yup Like when you fell in the pool and everything else!

{Flashback - Friday}

Hattori: ouch!

Hattori had climbed the Sakamoto manor-gate and landed straight on her backside causing it to jiggle.  
Reishi knelt down in front of the pond. The koi all gathered in front of the pond in anticipation of their master. She pulled out special koi food and threw it in the pond. They all raced and gulped it up.  
Hattori took notice of this and giggled from behind the bushes.

Hattori: hehe. Senpai must be playing with her fish! God! what a cutie!

*Tapping*  
Hattori heard a walking noise from the distance. She turned her head to the right and saw arthur walking with his classical book in his hand.

Hattori: owo? Is that the boy from the restaurant?

He approached reishi, scaring her and sending back her into the pool.  
Hattori gasped at this.

Hattori: Oh no! Senpai!

Reishi soon climbed out of the pond and scolded arthur, Hattori looked on in bliss.

Hattori: She's so cute when She's angry!

They continued to talk and hattori watched in bliss.

{End}

Hattori: The rest is history….

Reishi: ….

Hattori: So Senpai what we're you two talking about hmm?

Reishi: N-Nothing! He just wanted to give me my cards back!

Reishi insisted. Hattori whistled back in a teasing manner.

Hattori: Sure you did ~ I bet you two did some 'Naughty' Stuff after you talked…

Reishi: N-No we Did not!

Reishi tried to change the subject. She noticed that they had arrived at their academy

Reishi: L-Look we're already here!

They looked into the distance and their academy.   
  


In front of them lay the glorious domino city academy… The academy wasn’t all that big itself as it was separated into multiple buildings for the different grade levels and specific classes and majors. In this way the campus itself covered a ginormous area (Approximately 40 acres of land). Although there was a sort of ‘Main’ Building. Which they we’re standing in front of.

It was colored red blue green and Yellow to symbolize the different classes.  
Red was for Freshmen/ Class 9  
Green was for Sophomores/ Class 10  
Yellow was for Juniors/ Class 11  
Blue was for seniors/ Class 12

The wind howls as the students arrive through the gates, hustling and bustling down the corridors. Friends are greeting each other with a hug or a playful punch while newcomers stand looking scared. The seniors stand, tall and proud, confidence born of experience. Soon the bells ring and mostly everyone runs except an occasional slowcoach or chatterbox.

Reishi: Well I guess this is where we split hairs, Hattori.

Reishi said.

Hattori: Aw. I was having so much fun teasing you.

Reishi: whatever. I wasn’t phased.

Hattori: Sura ya weren’t .

Hattori: Although, I wish that we didn’t have to seperate during school hours… I want to be with you during all hours of the day! Curse my one year age difference.

Reishi: (Bless her one year age difference.)

She thought.

Hattori: Not only that but I don’t get to see Tsundere Shima!

Reishi: She’s not that tsundere….. and now that you mention it I have not seen shima All morning.

Hattori: Weird. We usually meet up at the train station after she gets off the Kaiba express (Choo Choo!)

Reishi: It is strange. She’s not usually the type to miss her ride.

Hattori: Hehe. Maybe she had a ‘booty call’.

Reishi: ……

Hattori: I can Imagine it now! Instead of catching her train to school Shima goes into a dark alley with a boy, Unzips her pants. Takes off her lab coat, gets on her knees and-

Reishi: Bye Hattori!

Reishi sped-walk away from hattori as fast as she could. Hattori was left there newfounded with perversion.

Hattori: S-Senpai!


	3. New Truth's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shimamura Tell's a shocking Tale!

**Domino city Academy - Classroom - 11G**

Reishi and hattori had gone there separate ways as hattori was a lowerclass-men and reishi was an Upperclass-men.  
And Because of That they had classes in different buildings.

Reishi had entered her Designated sector and went to her first-Period class which was history and her favorite subject! She didn't like history per say, she Liked her professor -  
Kyotaro akihiko. He was kind and made the subject matter interesting.

He stood at his desk in front of the classroom with a stern but slick look on his face while saying his lecture.

Akihiko: On October 23rd 1868 Began The meiji era in Japan, It started a great technological and cultural revolution here. Western technologies such as trains,guns, conveyer belts and contraceptives were introduced to japan.

Akihiko: Now people could travel around japan without having to use dirt paths, They could protect themselves from ninja and shinobi raids … and Now they could 'poink' Each other without getting preggers.

Class: *Laughing*

The whole class laughed at this remark.  
It was Akihiko's signature humor and was indicative of his nature and principles.

Akihiko: Another sequence of The meiji era was increased militarism and imperialism by the-

*Creek*  
His lecture was interrupted by the classroom door opening.

?: *huffing*

The person rushes in panting and huffing like they had been through alot. They had a curvy but familiar figure, There lab coat and silky white hair stood it.

Akihiko: Ah. Miss hamami , Nice of you to join us.

Class: *giggle*

The class giggled and whispered at shima's tardiness. She stood up straight and just walked to her seat, without minding the laughing.

Her desk was right next to reishi. And as akihiko continues with his lesson they began to talk.

Reishi: Jeez Shima. Are you alright you look a bit…. Disturbed.

Shima: No! I'm not alright! Reishi…. I -  **I was attacked by a shadowmancer**

Reishi: What? Really? Are you okay!

Reishi asked concerned. Shima just shuddered in response

Shima: I think so….. I just have a few scratches and scrapes.

Reishi: So what happened?

Shima:*Shudders* it was so creepy…. I was walking to the subway to take the kaiba express and then…. A bunch of shadowy mist started to appear around me.

Reishi: …..

Reishi paused.  
It sounded eerily similar to what had been to her.

Shima: I heard a voice in the distance laughing and then, right in front of me a person in a cloak appeared!

Shima: T-T-They said that I had to D-D-Duel or else I would be sent to the shadows!

Reishi: Gosh! I take it that you won?

Shima: sort of, The duel turned into a stalemate and the shadowmancer sort of… Left.

Reishi: wow. That's so weird. But I'm glad your okay shima.

Reishi playfully tapped shima on the arm.

Shima blushed and looked forward.

Shima: Mmph. You weirdo...

Reishi: Well anyway. I Wasn't going to tell you or hattori this because I didn't want to worry you guys But…. I was also dueled by a shadowmancer.

Shima: Nani?

Reishi: It happened friday… and-

Reishi told shima all about her experience with the shadowmancers and how they wanted her to join her cause, and the shadowmancers queen infatuation with Reishi.

Shima: God. Your experience sounds 10 times as bad as mine!

Reishi: The worse thing is that, I don't think they are going to leave me alone after that…. Especially since there "queen" has a thing for me.

Shima: Do you know she would have a hard-on for you?

Reishi:Besides the fact that I'm a daughter of a legend? I dont know…

Shima: If I were you I'd just avoid going outside unless you have to. The shadowmancers only seem to attack in metropolitan areas anyway.

Reishi: Noted.

Reishi: oh and shima, T-There's One more thing I need to ask you?

Shima: Hmm?

Reishi: Did you uh... Kiss hattori on your date?

Shima: What N-No! Well I mean yes but...

Reishi: But, what?

Shima: It's a long story! But I can assure you it was not a romantic endeavor!

Reishi: Sure it wasn't

She teased and They turned back to akihiko's lecture.

Akihiko: And with the end of the meiji era came the beginning of japan rising to world stage as a World power!

He said.

Akihiko: And that's the end of my Lecture. I hope your were all paying attention there'll be a test on wednesday about this.

Reishi: Dammit.

Shima: Well shit, That sucks.

Akihiko: Also Don't go to your 2nd period classes immediately the principal wants all students Of Class 11 to Report to the gymnasium.

The entire class moaned and groaned over this annoyance. Almost all of the class were 11th grade.

Shima: Dammit. Another boring assembly about crap we already know.

Reishi: Tell me about it...

*Ring rang*

The robotic bell rung signaling the end of class and the end of an era of Learning.

Akihiko: You are all Dismissed.

Reishi and Shima got up from there seats and went on to the gymnasium to find out about the assembly and their hope.


	4. Announcement !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The principal of the academy makes a shocking announcement!

**Academy - Gymnasium**

The gym just like the academy itself was massive. It had Two sets of bleachers on each side which were colored red blue yellow and green, The colors of the school. It could easily fit over 5000 people.  
In addition The walls were covered with banners and stripes of the school emblem and colors. The prestige of the Everlasting school could be felt throughout the room as the full amount of students arrived in the huge space.

At the front of the gym a tiny stage had been set up, No one had stood atop of it yet as the announcement had not started.  
Reishi and shima stood in the ((Back)) amidst the crowd of students. Everyone was shuffling around in order to get a better view of the front of gymnasium. Where the announcement supposed to be made.

Everyone: *talking and moving

Shima: Hey! Watch where your going! And Where do you think grabbing, Pervert!

Even with This much space it was hard to move for everyone.....

Reishi: God I hate these announcements..... They never let us sit down on the bleachers and everyone can't keep still for like two minutes.....

Shima: Tell me about it. I was just groped by three opportunistic Perverts!

Reishi: try being groped by hattori.......

Reishi muttered to herself.

Shima: What did you say?

Reishi: N-Nothing.

She replied.

She looked forward and saw a woman stepping up the stage.

???: Hello my beautiful students !

The Principal of the academy - Ayuri Yamane had calmly and sexily gone to the podium and announced.

The Principal was tall and commanding. She had beige colored hair and blue eyes with a tint of her face for good measure.

She was wearing a Academia-Staff uniform which was had all the school colors on it and highlighted her Smaller than average chest.

She was quite flamboyant in her personality as she used hand motions when she talked and often used flirtatious connotations when referring to her students.

Reishi: The Principal....... This must be important then.

Shima: I doubt it. It's probably some PSA about sexual harassment or something.

Shima replied, as she did that, Yamane Cleared her throat and prepared to speak

Yamane: Now then quiet down !

She ordered.

Everyone became silent at the Principals demand.

Yamane: *Ahem* Now then. I've called you all here today to make an announcement.

The Principal - Yamane cleared her throat and pulled out a pink piece of paper.

Yamane: This comes from the National Intellectual Persistence Society. Or Nips for short.

Everyone giggled at the acronym. Shima rolled her eyes in posh

Shima: Stay classy domino city.

Yamane just continued on with her announcement, ignoring her immature students.

Yamane: Anyway.....This is very important! so please pay attention with your adorable little eyes and ears.

Yamane cleared throat again and read the message on her paper

Yamane: *ahem* "Due to the Increasing Population of Japan and especially the Neo Domino City - Metropolitan Area The Student enrollment list has imploded over the last 10 years. And as thus We need a way to test the Intelligence and willpower of said students."

She read.

Shima: Oh boy. Here comes another round of standardized testing.....

Shima groaned.

Yamane: "So we've Gathered Over 58 schools/academies in accordance with each other to announce....."

The Principal paused for dramatic Affect. She tapped her hands on the podium in order to create a drumroll "Effect"

Shima: Here it comes.....

Yamane: The Neo domino city Studential Tournament!

Reishi and Shima Collectively said:

Both: Nani?

* * *

The whole gym erupted in commotion after Her last few words.  
The students were excited and confused at the prospect of what the Principal had just announced.  
The student body core had been shaken and now everyone was interested unlike before.  
Students were pondering what the paper had meant by “tournament”.

Everyone: *Talking* *Whispering

Guy 1: A tournament? What the hell?

Girl: Ugh! This sounds like it's going to be fucking annoying!!!

Guy 2: I wonder if it's going to be Duel monsters or backgammon….

Guy 3: Don’t be a fucking idiot! Who the fuck plays backgammon?

The Principal flipped her hair in regression.

Yamane: Ara ara~ Please….calm down everyone!

Once again, The students got quiet at their Principals request.

Yamane: Now then. I’m sure you all have a bunch of questions…. But I only got news of this A couple of hours ago!

Yamane: So In a way it’s a new adventure for all of us~

She Laughed and said.

Shima: Gosh. she’s such an Non-Caring Principal.

Shima said as she flicked her hair. Reishi just tried to ignore Shima’s negative comments.

Yamane: So in either case Let’s continue Reading~

Yamane: “The first round tournament will be held at Kaiba-Corp Sanctuary and Stadium on saturday at 10:Am.”  
… “It’ll Be a swiss-round style tournament which means each school will need at least 5 competitors!”

Reishi: swiss rounds? What’s that?

Shima: It’s a bracket Like system for larger tournaments. Especially for one’s with teams? It's usually used for Team-Like sports like tennis or Ping pong, But I think it's a very weird system to use for duel monsters

Reishi: oh. I didn’t think you of all people, would know that shima.

Shima: Reishi. There's literally no field of expertise that I don’t know about.

Shima gloated.

Yamane: Now then with that settled, I’m sure that you all heard that last line. We need 5 students to compete.

The gym once again erupted in chatter. The students wondering who should compete or who shouldn’t.  
Yamane looked on [cutely] as they did. She seemed to enjoy it though.

Yamane: Oh my~ Please calm down everyone. I knew my handsome students would argue over something like this. That’s why the five students will be Selected at random!

She clasped her hands together.

Yamane: And Now to announce the 5 lucky students, will be Your Class representative Fumi Tanada!

The principal bowed to the students and steadily stepped down from the podium.

From the crowd a girl shuffled her out of and stepped onto the stage.e.  
She had Pure blonde Hair that covered the sides of her face and green eyes that stared into those who she distrusts.  
She was slightly shorter than the most girls her age but was definitely not a loli. To show this she had her stomach exposed with pride and a tight satchel hugging her huge breasts

She wore a beret that said ‘Class Representative’ and had a posh scowl on her face.

As she stepped up, Yamane passed her a slip of paper which she grasped graciously.

Reishi: You know… I didn't even know we had a ”class representative”

Shima: Of course you didn’t. You're always so aloof and daft.

Reishi: H-Hey!

Shima: I can’t blame you though. I heard she’s pretty corrupt.

Reishi: How?

Shima: well… I heard she abuses her power to get what she “wants”.

Reishi: Oh…

Shima: Such a shame too. She doesn't seem like a bad person on the outside. I guess the power went to her head.

Shima stopped talking as fumi stepped up the podium. She tapped on the microphone twice and began to speak.

Fumi: Hello everyone! It's me, your glorious class representative!

She said.

Fumi: and I’m here to announce the five lucky students Who’ll get to participate in The tournament!

She paused and looked at the paper Yamane had gave her.

Fumi: Now remember these we’re chosen at random…. So there’s no prejudice with the choosen students.

She breathed in and announced the names.

Fumi: **Mina Kamiki** , **Akeno Miruta** ,-

Reishi: (!)

Reishi had a feeling in a her head. It sort of felt like a premonition. And she had a dark feeling that she would be one of the students picked.

Reishi: S-Shima…..

Shima: What?

Reishi: Just out of curiosity what are the odds of me being picked?

Shima: Hmmmm.

Shima did the math in her sexy brain.

Shima: There are 1023 students in Class 11 of domino city, so….. About 1 in 1023 or or 0.0.9775%. Don’t worry reishi, It’s very unlikely that you’ll be picked.

Reishi: R-Right.

They turned back to Fumi’s listing off The participants.  
Reishi hoped for the best and for her hope.

Fumi: Kenji Sakakura, Aine Hagakure and….

Fumi: -  **Reishi Sakamoto**


	5. Aftermath

After the Announcement of the tournaments and all of the students who were participating in said tournament, Everyone was dismissed to there 2nd class.  
As usual of any high school. the hallway was crowded with students trying to get to their classes and of teachers waiting to greet students outside of their doors.  
Reishi still in disbelief, was complaining to shima in the grand hallway of the academy.

Reishi: I don’t believe it! Me of all people being picked....!

Shima was thinking... She couldnt believe her math was wrong.

Shima: Hmmmm...... Usually my math isn’t wrong. I don’t think it was a coincidence that you we’re picked Reishi....

Shima said.

Reishi: .....?

Shima: The other 4 selected students are the best duelists in the academy.

Reishi: What are you saying?

Shima: The students weren’t “randomly chosen” at all. It was rigged, a hoax to make it all seem fair.

Reishi: Dammit!

She didn’t know how to feel. Should she be shocked or annoyed?

Shima: but Regardless, don’t think It’s that big of a deal ......

Shima said.

Reishi: It is! I don’t wanna participate in this dumb tournament!

Shima: And I didn't want to go on a date with hattori. Just deal with it, Reishi.

Reishi: *sigh* You’re right. But I want don’t want to be used as a pawn for the academy.

Shima: Why not just throw the match?

Reishi: Huh?

Shima: If you lose on purpose you’ll be out of the tournament and you won’t have to worry about it.

Reishi: .......

Reishi thought about it for a second.  
On the one hand, She could throw the match and be out of the tournament But on the other, It wasnt in her spirit to lose on purpose.

Shima: Just a suggestion Reishi. It's your decision.

Reishi: Yeah.....

Hattori: Hey Sexy’s!

From behind them, Hattori approached and Tapped both their tushes. Both of them reviled after hattori did this.

Reishi: Kyah!

Shima: Baka!

Hattori: Hehe.

Shima: god! Do you have to be such a gross pervert all the time?

Hattori: I can’t help it when I’m around such Fine Girls as yourselves~

Shima: You’re such an idiot.

Hattori: Come on shima, Dont be like that! Especially after that Sweet kiss you gave me ~

Shima: Shut up about that!

Reishi: ...... can we just put this whole thing to bed!?

Shima: No! Just let me explain.....!

Shima Plead.

Shima: I only kissed Her because I had to!

Reishi: .....?

Shima: At the end of our Date, She basically Guilt-Tripped me into Kissing her....  
  


Hattori: Yup! I told her That She's basically the reason why my leg is messed up!  
  
Reishi: T-thats a bit messed up Hattori.......

 

Reishi stuttered. Hattori then bounced with jubilation and said:

Hattori: Bur It was such a good Kiss too. MMMMMM~ I can Feel Shima’s Hot steamy breath on my cheek.....

Reishi: ....

Shima: .......

Hattori giggled and decided to change the topic.

Hattori: Anyway, What was going on in the gym? I Heard That there was an announcement? What was that about?

Reishi: It was an announcement for a new kind of a tournament......  
\----

Reishi and shima took the time to explain about the Neo domino city studential tournament and how the school had “Randomly” Selected reishi and a couple of other students.

Reishi: -And that’s what Happened.

Hattori: W-Woah. What are the odds of you getting picked!

Shima: Unlikely. If you ask me, I think it was rigged.

Hattori: Rigged?

Reishi: Yes. Probably because I’m the best duelist here.... Not to brag or anything. But I don’t Really want to participate though...

Hattori: Ehehee. Well look at the positive side Senpai, At Least we get to see you duel senpai!

Shima: Hmph. She’s right. It’ll be a good show....

Reishi: T-Thanks guys.

Reishi blushed as she got support from her friends. Everything needed to run like clockwork if she was going to participate in this “tournament” .  
But could she find hope.....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this story Has been so slow... There'll be a duel in about 3 or 4 parts... Stay calm sexies....


	6. Reishi and Her Deaf Feline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno, Reishi's cat has a disability!

After the exciting and enduring day of school had ended, Reishi had gone home.  
She decided go alone and not to go with Hattori and shima because she did not want to endanger them if a shadowmancer attacked her again.  
After about an Hour of walking she reached her desolate mansion.  
For some reason It looked even more emptier and Depressing than Before with her mindset not in the right place?

Reishi: *sigh*

She sighed and went to the door and slowly opened it.

Reishi: ……

It was quiet as her dog, Hiro was still in the veterinarians care. And her cat, Juno was deaf out of one ear.

In fact, Juno Lay on the railing of her steps in the foyer.  
Reishi could see her sleeping lazily on it with a satisfied look on her cat face.

Reishi: … Juno.

Reishi called.

Juno: ….

Reishi: ….. Juno.

Juno: …..

Reishi: JUNO!

She yelled.

Juno: *Meow*

Juno finally heard her master and lept down from the railing.  
She greeted her master by rubbing her face against Reishi’s leg.

Reishi: *sigh* Good kitty.

Juno Deafness made life difficult for her and Reishi as they could not bond like before….

Reishi: You know what Juno? I think I’m just going to go straight to bed.

She said.

Juno: *Meow*

Juno understood and followed Reishi Up her stairs to her Bedroom.

*creek* She slowly and cautiously opened the door to her bedroom.  
After the shadowmancers had rummaged through her room she had neatly and meticulously put her room back together.

Her books we’re placed in alphabetical order on her bookshelf.  
Her Panties and clothes we’re all Placed back in her drawer and she had bought a New Mirror to replace the old one that had been smashed.

Her bed was A combination of a soft jiggly kind and a german 'Lumbermen' Men bed for rich people.  
It was yellow and blue all over and had nice crevices in it for a soft and gentle sleep.

*Floof*  
She plopped Down on Her bed causing it to make a soft “Floof" sound.  
Juno soon Followed and curled up beside reishi on her bed…..

Reishi: *breathes in*

She was soon about to go to sleep when she suddenly remembered an event from earlier in the day.

{Flashback - earlier in the day}

Hattori: Well..... I was sort of watch you everynight before you sleep.... Hehe.

Hattori Twittled her fingers nervously.

Reishi: what!?

Hattori: I just like watching you sleep! Your so cute when you snore and drool and-

{End}

Reishi like a Ovulating muskrat tapped Juno’s back.

Juno: *Meow*

Reishi: Juno… Can you check Outside for me...??

Juno: *Meow*

Reishi: I know…. Itll Be quick though, Just check the outskirts of the gate and pond.

Juno: *Meow*

Juno got up and went outside of reishi’s room to her Master’s request.  
Reishi comfortably went to sleep as she could now worry about hattori creeping on her and now about her Hope.....


	7. Mina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Friend Appears! Can Reishi comfort her in the face of Darkness...?

**May 18th 2060**

The next day was the same for reishi. It was another atypical day in school, Although it was more chattier in the school with news of the tournament and all.  
The hallways, locker rooms and bathrooms were abuzz talking about the interesting prospects of the tournaments.  
To top it all off the five who we’re chosen were as popular as ever.

Including reishi who was already pretty popular due to her heritage but with her entry into the tournament in it skyrocket.

Although it did bring her some unwanted attention.

Guy: Hey reishi! Want to go to my cottage tonight....?

Reishi: N-No thanks....

She sat in her 3rd period class, which was taught by her teacher Physics teacher,Kaido Sakoshi.  
He was a Blue haired, Green eyed, skinny man with a cleaving disposition on life. He was a young teacher but also a gigantic pervert.

Sakoshi: Contrary to popular belief... Fire can indeed burn on water...

He said.  
A random classmate raised their hand in confusion.

Meek Guy: B-But Doesn't that defy all logic? I thought water puts out fire!

He asked.

Sakoshi: Normally it does. But if water is in a stationary stance such as on an ocean or sea.... It can burn with ease.

Meek guy: I’m still confused....

Sakoshi: Let me put it this way. As long as there is Oxygen fire can burn.

The class was still confused on the matter and so sakoshi got an idea.

Sakoshi: How about a demonstration? I’ll need a volunteer~

He looked into his selection of students. He leered at a girl in the back who was sitting two seats away from reishi.  
She was a lavender haired, Green eyed lucid of a girl with a petite image a busty frame.

Sakoshi: How about you Mina?

Mina: O-Oh M-Me?

Sakoshi: Yes you! Now come on up here! To my desk!

Mina got up from her seat nervously and headed towards the front of the classroom.  
She got right in front of mr sakoshi chair behind his desk.

Sakoshi: Now then Mina.... Let's pretend that I’m water and You’re fire.

Mina: O-Ok.

Sakoshi: Right now your Burning Because you have oxygen around you.

Sakoshi: But let's say that we close off all that ‘Oxygen’.

He grabbed Mina's breasts, as an example.

Mina: E-Eh?

Sakoshi: When there is no oxygen Fire cannot burn or even exist.

Everyone whispered at this display. It quite perverted and grotesque but no one wanted to speak out against Mr sakoshi.

Sakoshi: Now, Lets restore oxygen.

He took his hands off of Mina's chest.

Sakoshi: Now then when Fire burns on top of water...... It’s practically the same thing.

He grabbed mina by the stomach and forcibly put her on his lap.  
Looks of disgust were littered all across the classroom but once again No one said anything.

Reishi: ...!

Reishi was shocked and digusted by this.

Sakoshi: As long as Oxygen Exists, Fire can Burn.

A student raised their hand.

Perverted Classmate: But what happens when you put water on top of fire?

An obvious question disguised as a Perverted request.

Sakoshi: I’m glad you asked-

*Bing Bong Bing Bong

Luckily though, Before that gross display could be presented to class, An Announcement played over the intercom system of the school.  
Everyone was relieved to a stop of Mr. Sakoshi’s pervertedness.

Intercom: Pardon the Interruption Students and Teachers. But The head office has a Request from Classroom 304 and classroom 107.

Intercom: Will Mina Kamiki, Reishi Sakamoto and Akeno Miruta please Report to Headmasters Yamane’s office? Please and thank you.

It requested.  
Sakoshi sighed and said:

Sakoshi: You heard the announcement young ladies! Get moving.

Mina gladly got up from the teachers lap and headed out the door.  
Reishi soon followed and left the classroom.  
  
\--------------------  
  
The hallway is broad and straight like the old canal that cuts through the town, only instead of watery greens overhung by new foliage it is all scarred and peeling paint. The floor is shiny though, just like the water in the mornings, brought to a high polish by the caretaker.  
It was silent as there was no one else in the halls and it was just the two kawaii girls. Reishi broke the silence by saying:

Reishi: H-Hey

Mina: H-Hi

It was awkward.

Reishi: Are you okay? What Mr.Sakoshi Did to you was quite,,,. wrong. To say the least.

Mina: I think I’m fine...... I’m Just glad He didn’t get on top of me.

Reishi: *sigh*You’re not alone in Mr Sakoshi’s Pervertness.

Mina: really?

Reishi: Yeah. He tried to Flip up my skirt once!!!

Mina: Seriously? G-R-O-S-S.

Reishi: He also copped a feel off of my friend Shima once.

Mina: God... He’s just awful isn’t he?

Reishi: Worst Teacher I swear.

Mina: Yeah…

Mina looked down.

Reishi: So You’re name is Mina Right?

Mina: Yes. Mina Kamiki.

Reishi: I’m Reishi Sakamoto.

Mina: Like The ‘Moto’? Like ‘Yuji Sakamoto?

Reishi: The very same!

Mina: W-Wow! It must be such an honor to related to someone so famous!

Reishi: It isnt really. Most of the time, you just get weirdos and perverts as friends.

Mina: Oh. I guess it would be hard seeing as celebrities always have it rough.

Reishi: *Blushes* I wouldn’t consider myself a celebrity

Mina: Ah.

Reishi: Besides At least I get free stuff sometimes

The two handsome schoolgirls chatted on and on about each other until they finally reached the principal's office and headed inside to find their hope about the tournament


	8. Akeno, Hazelnuts and a Greater Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi and her friends meet with the principal to discuss the tournament and it's purpose.

Reishi and Mina arrived at Principals Yamane’s office.

The office was painted grey, and it had only one floor-to-ceiling window, which faced the main road. On the grey desk sat a desktop computer, a notebook lying open, and a stack of papers sitting under a turtle-shaped paperweight. In a corner, the air conditioner was blasting at medium, and there was a swivel chair in the middle of the office. A bookshelf, bursting with books was in a corner, with yet another stack of papers under a paperweight that was shaped to look like a tuft of grass. A few pens were lying on the papers, but some had fallen onto the top of the bookshelf.  
There was also a backroom which is most likely a storage room of some kind.

Reishi looked around and saw there was another girl besides Mina In the Vicinity.  
She was Yellow haired with flamboyant eyes and a sturdy chest although she was a bit pudgy with a slightly protruding thicc belly.

???: Finally, You two are here.

Mina: Hey Akeno.

Mina said casually. They appeared to know each other.

Akeno: ... Hey. Who's Your friend?

She said.  Akeno looked at Reishi with sharp eyes.

Reishi: You're akeno right?.

Akeno: Yeah. You’re Reishi Right?

Reishi: The one and Only.

Akeno narrowed her eyes at Reishi

Akeno: Hmph. Glad that you’re on our team. The other two boys left. They looked weak.

She snarled. Akeno seemed to be very stoic and straight to the point.

Reishi: O-Oh Really?

Akeno: Yeah. I saw them on the way in One looked like a massive cuck and the other didn’t even speak a word.

Mina: I don’t think It's nice to judge them Like that Akeno-San.

Akeno: I don’t think it's nice that we’re being forced into to participating in this “Tournament".

Reishi: Me neither.

Mina: Well, Think of it as A positive experience! at least we can show off our dueling skills!

Akeno: The only thing I’m going to show off is my ass once-

She was interrupted by The opening the backdoor.  
Ayuri Yamane came out….. ? She had a jar in hand we was tapping it casually.

Yamane: Oh! I’m glad that you all are all here! Hope you all are having a wonderful day.

Mina: You too.

Yamane: Would you all like some Hazelnuts~?

She put the jar on her desk.

Mina: Sure! I love nuts!

Reishi: Y-You Shouldn't say that so casually.

Akeno: I’ll Take some Nuts too.

Akeno shoved her hand into the jar pulling out a handful of roasted hazelnuts and shoved them into her mouth chewing them savagely like the slob she was.  
Mina did the same except with only about three in her palm.  
Reishi Wasn’t hungry so She didn’t even bother.

Yamane Laughed.

Yamane: You know… The hazelnut Actually has a very interesting history.

Yamane: It was first grown in scotland as A way to start a bonfire, But over time People started to realize it had a edible quality to it~ After all,You can roast them, Bake them… put them into a pie, Anything you want! Their very versatile~

Yamane: I loved Hazelnuts So much That I named my daughter after them.

The three girls looked perplexed at their principals lecture about hazelnuts.

Mina: Excuse me Miss yamane. Not be disrespectful or anything but why are you telling us this?

She asked.

Yamane: Because, You girls are like Hazelnuts to me. On the outside their bland and boring but when you put them in the oven they simmer and become yummy~

Mina: Is that a compliment or-

Yamane: What I’m saying is that You all have potential.

Mina: Potential?

Yamane: I’m think you all figured out that I didn’t pick you five at random. I picked you because you five are the greatest in this school.

Reishi: Miss Yamane with all due respect, We really don’t want to participate in this tournament.

Yamane: I understand. That's what the boys said as well. But have you ever considered that maybe this is for a greater cause?

Reishi: Greater cause?

Yamane: You see… When I was young I use to work on a farm with my daddy. Can you guess what we farmed.

Akeno,Reishi,Mina: Hazelnuts.

Yamane: Haha~ How’d you all guess?

She joked.

Yamane: It was definitely an odd choice of crop to grow in japan. The mountainous nature of this nation made it hard to grow them.  
  
Yamane: But after awhile the started to Blossom into full grown Hazelnuts.  
Afterwards, we made a decent amount of money selling these new “foreign” type of crop to the japanese public.

Yamane: While the rest of my family was jubilant in their new found wealth. I wasn’t I hated leaving on the farm and ran away when I was 17.

Mina: What happened next?

Yamane: After about 3 weeks after I had ran away. I had run out of money and so I had returned home~

Reishi: And?

Yamane: ……..

Yamane: I-I had come back to find our entire estate Burned down….  
My brothers  
Sisters.  
Parents  
**Were all dead.**

They all stood silent at their principals revelation. Fear and pity in their hearts for her dark story festered their Minds.

Yamane: Thats why hazelnuts are so special to me. They remind of what I was doing wasn’t meaningless or pointless….. it contributed to something. 

she got got up from her desk and proceeded to walk towards her backroom.  
  
Yamane: So Maybe... Everything we do is for a  **Greater Cause.**  
  
She looked at Reishi in particular.

Yamane: The matches will be at Kaibacorp Sanctuary - Arena 5. You’ll be going first, reishi.

She closed the door as she entered her other room.  
Leaving the girls decide if they gave into sadness or hope.


	9. Afternoon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi and Shima Discuss some things.

After the call to the Principals Office, all three of the girls returned to class and they day had went as normally.

Although weirdly enough she hadn’t seen shimamura or hattori all day.  
It was the end of The day and she stood outside, in front of her prestigious academy. Students from all over gathered outside to either talk with their friends or to go straight home.   
The orange evening sky glistened over everyone as it shown over the campus, showing that it truly was the end of the day.

Reishi: *sigh*

Reishi sighed. She know it would be a long walk home as she hadn’t bought any yen to pay for a ticket for the train home.

Shima: Hey.

Shima approached from behind, startling reishi.

Reishi: Gah!

Shima: Ah!

Reishi: Gosh shima! You shouldn’t scare me like that.

Shima: I wasn’t trying too….. 

She said.

Reishi: God! Where were you today? I didn’t see you at all in any of our classes today-

Reishi suddenly noticed shima wasn’t wearing her usual lab coat with a black shirt underneath. She had on a cheerleader outfit that said “go team" on her chest, which also revealed her ample breasts which squeezed together in the tight cavities.

Reishi: A-And why are you wearing t-that outfit?

Shima: ugh! Stupid baka Mr.Sakoshi made me mop the whole class 11 sector while wearing this skimpy outfit!

Reishi: That guy is literally the worst.

Shima: And to top it all off he kept checking in on me and saying" Keep it up hamami.” and tapping my rear!

Reishi: Yuck…. That pervert really needs to get his just rights.

Shima: ...right.

Shima reached into her duffel bag and pulled out her lab coat covering herself up.

Reishi: anyway… Have you seen Hattori? 

Shima Nope. Haven’t seen her since yesterday.

Reishi: That's strange. She’s usually here everyday. 

Shima: *tch* Yeah, for a slacker she sure is attentive to school for some reason.

Reishi: (She probably only comes to school to see me……)

Reishi concluded.

Shima: So…. I Heard you're name over the intercom. What was that about? 

Reishi: The principal basically wanted to guilt trip us into participating in the tournament.

She explained.

Shima: Hmph. What a chessy tactic. Glad I don’t have to participate.  


Reishi: *sigh* And it takes place at a kaibacorp place, many that thousands of people will be watching me!

Shima: Thats Sucks.

Reishi: Tell me about it….. But there's no point in moping about it… I’ll just it over it.

Reishi sighed heavily for the third time and with shima began walking home.  
Although without hattori at her side something felt missing within her....  
And She was a tad bit worried about her weird friend.


	10. Worries.

**May 22nd 2060**

It was finally the day of first match of the tournament inter school tournament hosted by NIPS. After 3 days had gone by with reishi contemplating whether she should throw the match or even go at all.  
And now she had made up her mind. She was going to duel. But **she would lose on purpose.  
** This way, She wouldn't look like a total coward-bitch. And she wouldn't have to participate in the tournament.

Alarm: Time to get up! It's 8:30 Am!

Her moei alarm woke her up.

Reishi: *yawn*

She rubbed her eyes and got up from her bed.  
she went to her mirror, Like she did every morning and stared into it.  
Her hair looked frizzled and she had lint on her neck and nose.

Reishi: *sigh*

She took out her hair cleaning products from her bottom drawer and began stroking her hair with a curling iron.

Reishi: I remember when Mom use to do this crap for me......

She didn't care much for beauty...Nor the standards for it. Her current state of mind was only on her friends and dueling.

Reishi: Hattori....

She hadn't seen her green haired friend since monday. She had been gone almost the whole week.  
Reishi had worried and feared the worst for her weird friend but still she remained hopeful.  
Maybe she was just sick? Or she was slacking off somewhere...? Who knows?

Reishi: Ouch! Dammit!

She had accidently Burned out a bunch of strands of her hair.

Reishi: Screw this.

She stormed out of her room and went down her long and strenuous stairs to her kitchen.

Juno: *Meow*

Juno was resting on the stove and leaped down to greet her master.

Reishi: Hey juno..... You hungry gal?

Juno: *Meow*

She purred as she rubbed against Reishi's leg.

Reishi: I'll take that as yes. Heh.

She Made Miso soup for herself and pu cooked tuna on a plate for Juno. The smell of soup and tuna fermented the room.  
Reishi took her last sip of soup and got up from the table. She checked her watch.

Reishi: I hate to leave so early Got to go Juno. See ya later.

Juno: *Meow*

She walked through her kitchen sliding door and out to the world to take on the tournament.

* * *

 

**Neo Domino City Metro Terminal**

AI: Train to mid-Central station at platform 3 is boarding now.

Reishi had decided to take the train instead of walking, after all it would be shorter and would spare her the 500 block run to the stadium. She stood at the train station platform in anticipation of The Train arriving.

The train station was crowded with people, It was a Saturday and everyone was trying to enjoy their day off by having a picnic or going to the beach in this summer heat.

*CHOOOOOOOO*

The train Arrived at the Station.  
It was a High speed powered electric speed train with holographic displays on the side with the kaiba corp logo on it. One of the fastest trains in the world it could hit up to 285 mph Per hour. Though, it only came around rarely and people took advantage of that.

The people around the terminal rushed to get inside of the train in order to get a seat.  
Reishi was pushed inside too by this. she didn't care though, She understood it was crowded and people we're going to push and pull- And that's usually the reason she doesn't ride the Train in the first place.

Reishi: Damn…..

Unfortunately their were no seats left on the train, so She had to stand up.  
She grabbed on to a nearby pole and held on while the train was departing from the terminal.

Ai: Now Departing! Thank you for choosing the Kaiba Express (Choo Choo!)

*Vroosh* The train began slowly moving forward and soon picked up speed. Every clank of it's galloping wheels on the track could be felt by the passengers and it's ferocity was unmatched.

Reishi looked to her side out of the glass stainless window… and saw a view of the city as the train passed over the wheeler Bridge. Skyscrapers, Shops and buildings could all be seen from the beautiful distance.  
It was enough to take her mind off the impending Defeat she was going to inflict on herself….

She looked down at the floor in anguish.

Reishi: (Sometimes It's awful being a "Me")

She thought as her mind drifted into anguish instead of hope...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to The Duel! Are you guys excited?


	11. The Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi Arrives at the Sanctuary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aisatsu Means "greetings' In japanese. 
> 
> I'm Also sorry that this took so damn long.

**Kaibacorp Sanctuary - Arena 5** **  
****  
**Reishi had arrived at Her Destination - Kaibacorp Visions,Technologies and commerce Buildings. Otherwise Known as **The Sanctuary** by ordinary citizen. It was called this because It could serve almost any purpose,It started off as an office to regulate the trade of technologies between nations but soon incorporated Dueling spots,Malls,Shops,Pools,Sport Areas,Offices and even a school itself.  
It was Hexagonal Shaped with a Plain black color.  
  
Reishi stood right in front of the Sanctuary, Marveling at it. She had seen it before But had never gone inside.  
This would change as she went up to the building and gripped the bar of the door handle and pushed like she would in heat. The door opened and she went inside.  
The door took her directly to the arena!  
  
  
Reishi: T-This Is it!  
  
The area of the Arena was decently sized with 50 x 20 grid-width, with the stands being the highlight of it. The Arena was packed. Around 1000 students from both of the schools competing were inside. They all packed the seats from top to bottom, Left to right.  
Teachers and staff stood at the top of the stands or in VIP boxes Watching there students with diligence and lewdness.  
  
Through the entrance way she had entered She saw Fumi and Principal Yamane waiting further down the hallway, Waiting for her.  
She walked towards them slowly.

Yamane: Reishi Darling! I’m so Delighted that you showed up!

Reishi: I _Don’t think I had much a choice…_

She muttered to herself

Yamane: What was that?

Reishi: N-Nothing. It's great to be here Ms.Yamane!!!

Yamane:  I’m glad too. It’ll such an great honor to watch the descendant of an legend to duel!

She exclaimed.

Reishi: Y-Yeah.

Yamane: I wish you a good luck! And please remember what we “Talked about".

She winked at reishi and walked right past her, leaving fumi and her alone.  
Fumi then approached reishi.

Fumi: Good to see you reishi.

Reishi: Aisatsu.  
  
Fumi: Very Formal! I assume you’re ready for today?  
  
Reishi: Yes.( _At least I think so…._ )  
  
She thought.  
  
Fumi: I’m Just here to let you know a couple of important things.

Reishi: oh?

Fumi: First, The school we’re going against is the **Chinese Taoist Society of japan**. It's an all girls school with a priority on religiosity and dueling. So your opponent won’t be pulling any punches.

Reishi: Geez. No pressure.

Fumi: Another thing, I’m sure that you know that this event will be on television and streamed.

Reishi: Yes? And?

Fumi: Please don’t do anything to embarrass this academy.

Reishi: Huh? What do you mean?

Fumi: Don’t be reckless is what I mean. No offense

She clarified.

Reishi: *tch* Noted.

Fumi: And one last thing….

She Reached into her skirt and pulled out a pin. It was a bit dusty and smelled weird, but It had the words “Academy representative” on it.

Fumi: The student council gave this to you as “good luck" Charm.

Reishi: T-Thanks?

Fumi: You’re welcome.

Just as fumi was about to walk away, Another person came from behind reishi.

Shima: Mornin.

Twas shima. She was wearing her usual outfit. Except with a black undergirth. Also Interestingly she had a  silver case in her hand.

Just as shima was about say something, she eyed fumi,  
who stared at her back.

Shima: ...Fumi.

Fumi: ...Shima.

For about 5 seconds it was an awkward staredown between them with reishi in the middle.

Fumi: … Bye Reishi.

She walked right past shima. Almost cold and distant like.

Reishi: What was that about?

Shima: Nothing. Just some bad blood.

Reishi: Ok then.

Reishi didn’t want to pursue the subject any further as not to aggravate shima.

Reishi: Thanks for coming Shima!

Shima: *tch* I Didn’t have choice. I had to come to this match for my anthropology class.

Reishi: Hmm? Why?

Shima: Isn’t it obvious? You’re facing a dirty foreigner school.

Reishi looked around. There were people holding up signs that appeared to be in a foreign language.

They all read:

去羅芳

羅芳是我們的女孩

你能行的！羅芳  


It was clearly chinese. But had a distinctive tone to it.

Reishi: Huh.

Shima: I’ll be honest reishi. I’d be pretty disappointed in you, if you lost to a dirty gaijin.

Reishi: don’t be A racist, shima…

Shima: Can’t help it. The Nippon race is superior when it comes to dueling.

Shima: Speaking of dueling though….

Shimamura knelt down and opened her steel case. Clicking and snapping noises could be heard from in front of shima. She was clearly assembling something.

Shima: Overnight… I.... decided to Rebuild the RX-5.

She grunted and she spoke.

Reishi: The duel disk?

Shima: What other Rx-5 is there? You Dumby.

Reishi: (Ok. I asked for that.) How? One was smashed into pieces and the other was basically inoperable.

Shima: That’s where my genius intelligence comes in! You see I had find the source code for-

Shima went into a 5 minute long monologue about how she had basically reversed engineered The Rx-5 using software programs and repairing the base disk on it.  
Reishi had zoned out and only pretended to understand.

Shima: -and thats how I did it.

Reishi: T-Thats Great Shima! Ehehe…  
  
She awkwardly responded.  
  
Shima: Damn right. Only got about 30 minutes of sleep last night.  
  
*CliCk*  
Shima had assembled the duel disk and pulled it out from the behind the case.  
It revealed itself to be new and improved. The edges were more slick, The card slots we’re hardcovered glassed, and the paint job was lit.  
Shima handed to reishi with her pride and amazement high.  
  
Reishi: Thanks shima. It’s really cool that you did all this for me~  
  
Shima blushed.  
  
Shima: E-eh? I didn’t do all for you! I just wanted to test T-The Rx-5!  
  
Reishi: Sure ya did.  
  
Shima: S-Shut up! I-It's not like I like you or anything Baka!  
  
Reishi: Heh.  
  
Reishi giggled. Although giggling had reminded shima of... 

Shima: Btw, Where’s hattori?

Reishi: …!

Reishi realized that her friend wasn’t here. It seemed odd as this would be the one event hattori would likely attend.

Reishi: Gosh. I don’t know haven’t seen her since monday….

Shima: Geez. That idiot… you would think this would be the one thing she would show up early for!

Reishi: Agreed. It's a bit concerning at this point…

Shima: *Pshh* I wouldn’t worry about. She’s probably Whipping herself at home.

Reishi: R-Right.

Reishi wasn’t certain though.

  
*Snap*  
Suddenly the lights in the arena got dimmer and room got quieter.  
A sexy woman’s voice played over the intercom.  
  
Intercom: Will our two Glorious Contestants Please come to the center stage? Thank you.  
  
*Chtt* It cut off.  
  
Reishi: That’s my cue, I guess.  
  
Reishi Snapped on the New RX-5 Duel disk with pride. It glittered on her wrist like a puppy in heat.  
  
Shima: Good luck Reishi.

Shima wished.  
Reishi nodded her head and carried on to the arena. Where she stood at it's edge.

The arena itself was a grid-formatted Gray area with shingles at it's side. It was right in middle of everything, So everyone from around the arena and in the crowd could see properly.  
On the other side could see The other schools representative’s. Although she couldn’t make out their faces.

*Snap*

The lights dimmed again and a figure appeared from the side vomitorium.  
It was a bland woman in a suit. She had a clip in her hand and looked very posh. The crowd of students and teachers immediately got silent from this person appearing. She grasped a holographic

Lady: *Ahem* Thank you all for coming. I represent NIPS  
  
Lady: This is the first ever- Cross school tournament, Sponsored by NIPS!

  
Lady: Now students and teacher alike, You might be wondering… “Why did you host a tournament like this???”. Well To put it simply Went want “Measure” The intelligence of Nippon’s youth. We also wish to see the youth Prosper and with this tournament, It’s a means to an end.  
  
Everyone clapped.  
  
Lady: Now let’s go on with Our First Match!  
  
Lady: On the right we have an lovely Descendant of the man,the myth, the legend - Yugi Sakamoto. Please Give a Hand for Reishi Sakamoto! Representing Neo domino city Academy!  
  
Everyone Clapped once again for her, Causing reishi to blush.  
  
Lady: - And on The Right, We have the Girl Representing the Chinese Taoist Society!  
She’s a dedicated student of the taoist philosophy and not to mention a great chef!  
\- **Lo Fang**


	12. Reishi vs Lo Fang!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi faces off against the ever zealous - Lo fang!

Lady: - And on The Right, We have the Girl Representing the Chinese Taoist Society!  
She's a dedicated student of the taoist philosophy and not to mention a great chef!  
\- Lo Fang

Reishi: ( L-Lo Fang?)  
Reishi got vivid flashbacks of the Girl from Restaurant.

{Flashback - Woosh}

Reishi: Eh heh. We C-Cant pay… Sorry.

Lo fang: No money again, Eh...? Hahahaha...

*ching*

The sound if metal jingling crossed the room.  
Lo fang had pulled something out of the back of her dress.  
The object was spherical and linked to a chain and had spiked the edges. It didnt take long for both of them to realize it was a Mace .

Reishi gasped and hattori squealed.

Hattori: Ahhhhh, yes! More punishment!

Lo fang Readied the mace.  
The spikes of the mace were rounded and toned and as thus not as sharp as the ones used in combat. So it wouldn't kill anyone But could still heavily injure a person.

Lo fang: Shut up! Me and my father are sick of you coming in here and not paying! You're really going to get it this time!

Reishi: Please stop!

Lo fang ignored reishi's plea and She twirled it around in the air several times.

And just as she was about to strike hattori with it...

Arthur: that's enough!

{END}

If arthur hadn't intervened and caught the mace with his bare hands, Hattori face would have been a bloody mess.  
She seemed like a really violent and sadistic girl and Reishi wanted far away from that restaurant or her.  
But now she had to face her, And the question was…. "Would she be vengeful?"

The question was soon answered.

?: Aiya!

Lo fang Cartwheeled into the arena. She then front flipped and landed just on the edge of the Arena.

*clapping* The students Representatives now behind her clapped for her theatrics.

Lo Fang: Thank you! Thank you. I try my best….

She said arrogantly.

Lo fang: Now then who is my opponent-

She looked forward and instantly recognized Reishi. She sighed but with a blissful smirk.

Lo fang: Oh ho ho! How karma favors me.

Reishi: H-Hey Lo fang.

Reishi said nervously.

Lo fang: A grateful Ni-Hao to you too…

Lo fang: You know I heard that I'd be dueling a legend, But not a lowly Dung beetle like yourself.

Reishi: N-No Need to be hostile Now. We're all just here to duel.

She smirked.

Lo Fang: 閉嘴! I don't care about youre pleasantries you skank. I'm just here to Duel and appease my school!

Reishi: S-Skank?

Lo fang: Yes. Skank.

Reishi: Listen I understand that you're angry about the "incident at the restaurant, But there's no need for you to be mean…

Lo Fang: Why You! I swear After I'm done whopping you in this duel, I'm going to shove my mace up your-

Lady: Enough! if You're both ready then get ready to duel!

Both of the Passionate and sexy girls applied their duel disks to their arms. Lo fang's was purple and had chinese writings on it.

Reishis of course, was red and lower handed. The newer RX-5 was slighlty more heavy than it's predecessor causing reishi to strain a little bit before regaining Her Posture.

Both: Duel!

They stared each other in the eye and began Their quest to see which one of them could best the other.

Reishi LP: 8000

Lo Fang LP: 8000

Lady: I'll Now decide the turn order with a coin flip. Reishi will be heads and Lo Fang will be tails. Got it?

Reishi: Yes.

Lo fang: Alright.

The beautiful Lady Flipped the coin majestically. It flopped and turned in the air like a breeding meerkat and landed like one.

*Chink*

It finally landed. the Results turned about to be Heads. Reishi would be going first and Geared up and Got ready for her turn.

Reishi: I guess it'll be my turn So I'll draw!

They both Drew five cards and reishi began her turn.

Reishi: Hmmmm.

She pretended to scan through her cards, Like she was contemplating her moves.

But in reality She was really trying to save face as she was going to lose on purpose.

Reishi: I'll set a Monster!

A sideways card appeared on the field.

Reishi: And That'll be it for my turn!!!

Lo fang: Aiya? That's all? I expected more from you.

Lo fang Teased.

Lo fang: But if you're going to make this easy…. I might as well Punish you.

She spun and began her turn.  
Lo fang looked through her hand and summoned a monster.

Lo fang: Come forth - Lang Yi!

A beast-like howl could be heard from the card as the monster appeared. It seemingly leapt from the out of nowhere and advented onto the field. It was an Purplish wolf with ancient writings on It's side.

Lang Yi  
Level 3  
Dark/Beast  
Atk 1300 def 1200

Reishi: A wolf?

Lo fang: Hmph. Not just any wolf. This monster and his brethren are the reincarnation of the great Lao-Tzu himself!

She exclaimed.

Reishi: Lao-Tzu…?

Reishi questioned ignorantly.

Lo fang: Gosh! You Ignorant japanese don't know anything about our culture! And yet complain about "Cultural Appropriation". Lao tzu is the philosopher and founder of our religion-

Just like shima, She went on for 3 minutes, while reishi sat there daydreaming.

Lo fang: And then he preached for piety and so forth.

Reishi: T-Thats interesting.

She pretended.

Lo fang: Yes. You know what else is interesting?

Reishi: ..?

Lo Fang: The fang in My name doesn't just mean "fang", It means attack!

She queued.

Lo fang: Go, Lang Yi! Attack her Facedown Monster!

The beast growled ferociously and sharpened it's fangs. It launched a charge towards Reishi's facedown Monster which flipped up.  
It was a machine like monster with a calculator for a face and no phallus.

The beast bit into it's metallic body and destroyed the monster easily.

The Calculator  
Level 2  
Light/Thunder  
Atk 0 def 0  
  
THe monter was revealed to be "the calculator", A weak kawaii monster.

Lo fang: So Not only do you set a monster, You set a weak one? You're so disappointing.

Reishi: As long as it protected me from your attack and damage. I wouldn't regard it as weak.

Lo fang: See that's where you're wrong kiddo!

Reishi: ?

Lo fang: Lang yi deals 500 damage whenever it destroys a monster!

Reishi: N-Nani?

Lo fang: Now You'll get it! Fierce howl!

Lang Yi opened it's rigged jaws and screamed an ear-piercing howl, That caused reishi to flinch and covered her ears in pain.

Reishi LP: 7500

Reishi: Ouch….

She said.

Lo fang: I'll end my turn with that. Your turn.

Reishi: I draw.

Reishi drew a card an then looked at it. It was "Musical Wyvern".  
She looked at the card and sighed.

Reishi: I'll set this card and End my turn…

She said in a low voice.  
She didn't like having to lose on purpose, especially to someone like Lo-fang,  
But she also didn't want to participate in this or any tournament for that matter. So she just clenched her heart and hoped for hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! A new Feature In This story Is The Duel Status!  
> I know it Can Be hard to follow How duels go so at the The Bottom here I'll Display things Like Life Points,Rhythm Points and several other things (If they apply)  
> So Here ya go!
> 
> Reishi LP: 7500
> 
> Lo Fang LP: 8000


	13. Is it Proper to Be a Coward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi struggles With her decision, Internally! WIll She surrender or Fight On...?

Reishi looked at her set monster. She wasn’t pondering about why she had set it. But what was it’s Purpose? Was the face down there for a reason? Was she really the one who set it? I mean of course she was but….  
Did it really matter?  
As all these philosophical questions went through reishi’s as Lo fang was preparing for her next move.  
She had drawn her card and was now about to summon a monster.

Lo fang: You know, You’re not making this fun at all.

Reishi: Im Sorry?

She replied.

Lo fang: For the past week, All I’ve been thinking about is how I could revenge on you and You’re slut of a friend. And now that your here… It’s not how I imagined…

Reishi: Revenge? It was you who tried to beat my friend with a mace!

Lo Fang: Thats only semantics. If you don’t want to get beaten with a mace come with money next time. Ya bum.

The foreign side of the crowd laughed.

Lo Fang: My father Punished me by making me scrub the bathroom floors and Made me wear a very provocative outfit…..

Reishi: Im sorry but thats your own fault. Not mine!

Lo fang: 操你! My revenge is all thats matter to me! And now, Instead of a beating, Your now going to get a Mauling!

She drew a card.

Lo fang: I Summon Lang Èr

A wolf Similar to the one Before showed up. It was green and purple with the taoist Symbol on It's side.

Lang Èr  
Level 3  
Dark/Beast  
Atk 1300 Def 900

Ll Fang: This is where the magic Happens! When Lang Er is Summoned, I can summon another beast type monster from My hand!

Reishi: (...Great.)

Lo fang: 出來吧! Lang Wu!

A Howl Could be heard from over the Horizon as a beast Pounced from ceiling down to the ground. It shown itself to be A dandelion color with Chinese writing on it's muzzle.

Lang Wu  
Level 4  
Dark/Beast  
Atk 1700 Def 1500

*Bork*  
It Barked at reishi ferociously. Revealing uts fangs to her in a seductive matter.

Reishi: Eh?

She was a little frightened.

Lo Fang: If you think that's Scary, You should try this! Lang Er! Attack her Facedown monster.

Lang Er growled ferociously and sharpened it's fangs. It launched a charge towards Reishi’s monster.  
*Clck*  
Musical wyvern revealed itself by Flipped up.

Musical Wyvern  
Level 3  
Wind/Music  
Atk 1000 Def 0

The wolf's Claw Bit into The wyvern, Causing a kamikaze-like explosion that destroyed them both.

Lo fang: W-What?

Reishi: ...Whenever A monster attacks musical wyvern their both destroyed. Instantly.

Lo fang: D-Doesn't Matter! Lang YI! Attack her directly.

Èr’s fangs began to show when it raced towards reishi at breakneck speed. It jumped up and Chomped Reishi’s arm furiously!

Reishi: Agh!

She flinched. It technically wasn’t real but even still, It felt like it was.

Reishi LP: 6300

Lo Fang: 另一個! Show her your fangs Lang Wu! Ferocious spiral bite!

The wolf jumped up and spun itself horizontally like a drill. It’s forward momentum thrusted it towards reishi,Sinking its teeth onto her leg.

Reishi LP: 4600

Lo fang: Awoooo!

Lo fang mimicked a wolf.  
Reishi looked at her with confusion and contusions.

Lo fang: There’s nothing like channeling your inner animal spirit!

Reishi: …?

Lo fang: The only thing comparable is Beastiality itself!

Reishi: W-What?

Lo fang shrugged innocently.

Lo fang: *sigh* See? You’re making this so boring that I have to spout nonsense.

Reishi: Im sorry…?

Lo fang: *sigh* I’ll end my turn by setting a card.

Lo fangs card appeared on the field as she ended her turn.

It was now once again, Reishi’s turn.  
She Looked down and drew her card.  
As she was doing so, She thought about her position. It seemed like each turn that passes she was starting to question her Decision to throw the match even more.  
She didn’t want to participate in the tournament, But at the same time She wouldn’t want to lose to someone like Lo fang, Whose not only brash but full of themselves.

But Regardless without even looking at the card she drew, she set a monster from her hand.

Reishi: I set-

Lo fang: Ha!

Lo fang interrupted her.

Lo Fang: Sorry but No more stalling for You! I activate a trap! Acid Trap hole!

Her Trap flipped Face up! The card depicted a knight falling into a pit of acid.

Lo fang: Lets play a game of Xianqi or “Chinese checkers" as you all would call it.

Reishi: N-Nani?

Lo Fang: this trap will flip your set monster up and if has 2000 or less Def points, It'll be destroyed. Otherwise itll be safe.

Lo fang: But considering that there's only a few level 4 or lower monster with 2100 or more def it's unlikely.

Lo fang was right as Reishi monster was flipped up and revealed to be Musicgal Tempo which only had 1000 defense points.

Musicgal Tempo  
Level 4  
Light/Music  
Atk 1500 Def 1000

A Hole full of boiling sexy acid appeared beneath her and she fell into it to her death.

Reishi: I dont see what that had to do with chinese checkers…

Lo fang: What was that?

Reishi: N-Nothing!

Lo fang whisped at this.

Lo fang: Now what will ya do?

Reishi: ….End my turn.

Lo fang: Of course.

She Replied as she smiled.  
She then drew her card, Just like reishi she didn’t even look at it before getting into action.

Lo fang: No point in Wasting time! Lets get right into this!

Lo fang: Attack her directly Lang Èr!

She commanded.

Yi’s fangs began to show when it raced towards reishi at breakneck speed. It jumped up and bit reishi’s abdomen.

Reishi LP: 3400

Lo fang: Lang Wu! Follow up!

She ordered. The wolf did it's hyperbole spiral spin bite again. This time hitting reishi in the neck. Almost making her flinch.

Reishi Lp: 1700

Now she was down to only 1700 Life points. She truly would lose on Lo fang’s next turn. It was do or die at this point.

Lo fang: This is Pathetic! Aren’t the great grandaughter of the one called “Yugi”? And You dare to disgrace him and your family name like this? I have nothing but contempt for you.

Reishi: …..

Reishi was Silent.  
She couldn’t respond to that properly because lo fang was right.  
Was she really right to be doing this…? **Is Being a coward Proper**?

Lo fang: *Sigh* Whatever. At least we can all go home early today.

She ended her turn.

It was Now Reishi’s turn and she reluctantly took a card from her deck.

Reishi: ……!

reishi now Realized That she had No more Monsters let in Her hand. She couldn’t stall anymore. So now it could be all over?  
There was only one thing left for her to do now.

*Brap*  
She set every remaining Spell and trap to the the field. Four in total.  
Everything was now set in stone.

Lo fang: Heh.

Lo fang snickered.

Lo fang: The ol ‘Set a bunch of cards so I’ll be too afraid to attack trick’ Really? What is this 3rd grade duel academy?

She said as some people laughed.

Reishi: End phase.

Reishi said.  
Lo Fang shook her head and began her turn.

Lo Fang: How boring…. Well Lets just get this over with. I’ll make it slow and Painful! Like a True fang! Lang Yu finish her off

Lo fang declared  
With one final attack declaration the wolf began sprinting at reishi with all it's might.

Reishi stood there…. Thinking about the words that everyone had been saying to her.

{Flashback}  
  
Reishi: Yes. Probably because I’m the best duelist here.... Not to brag or anything. But I don’t Really want to participate though...  
  
Hattori: Ehehee. Well look at the positive side Senpai, At Least we get to see you duel senpai!  
  
Shima: Hmph. She’s right. It’ll be a good show....  
  
Reishi: T-Thanks guys.  
  
{END}

{Flashback}

Yamane: Thats why hazelnuts are so special to me. They remind of what I was doing wasn’t meaningless or pointless….. it contributed to something.  
  
she got got up from her desk and proceeded to walk towards her backroom.  
  
Yamane: So Maybe... Everything we do is for a Greater Cause.  
She looked at Reishi in particular.

{End}

{Flashback}

Shima: Although, I guess all my hard work for naut as You’re just going to throw the match anyway huh?

Reishi: Y-Yeah….

{End}

Thinking about the kind and Inspiring words that her friends had said to her. She had finally made up her mind. Giving up is not the way to go, Even if She was being forced… Who cares? She had to Reach out and Stride on!

Reishi: No, This isn’t the end! I activate **Nutcracker Ballad**!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duel Status:  
> Reishi LP: 1700
> 
> Lo Fang LP: 8000


	14. The Nutcrackers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Famous toys Appear!

Reishi: This isn’t the end! **I activate Nutcracker Ballad**!

After consulting with her own hope… Reishi had decided to not Give up! It wasn’t worth the loss to lose her pride and shame herself and everyone who aspired her.  
*Whispering* The audience whispered and awed at reishi’s miraculous decision. They had all thought it was over but like a young spring chicken she had come back from the ashes of defeat. It was almost like the biblical story of david and goliath. The tables had not been turned per say but reishi was fighting back at least.

Lo Fang: What The -

Lo fang couldn’t believe that reishi had decided to fight back instead of sitting down and taking it in like a girl.

Reishi: You were right. lo fang, What I was doing was Pathetic. But Now I’ll fight back like the “Sakamoto” you want me to be!

Lo fang: You bitch…!

Reishi: Now then! Lets get to it!

Her trap had flipped over and was shining brightly, almost mockingly in fact.  
The artwork of the card displayed three of the classic “Nutcracker” Toys all facing forward in a menacing fashion.

Reishi: This card Lets me Summon a “Nutcracker” Monster from my deck!

She declared.

Lo fang: 什么?

Lo fang Looked Befuddled as reishi summoned her monster.  
She couldn't believe that it had been performed this way.

Reishi: Come on! Nutcracker Militia!

Three wooden men came forth onto the field,  
They were all colored differently with one being red, one being blue and one being green. With rifles in their hand and a toufee on their heads, they resembled the classical toys.

Nutcracker Militia  
Level 4  
Earth/Music  
Atk 1300 Def 1200

Lo fang: Pft. That monster isn’t even that powerful! He’s Barely stronger than Lang  Yi!

She was right. Reishi would still lose even with nutcracker militia on the field. It seemed like a fruitless endeavor, and so Lo fang’s attack continued.

Her Lang Wu charged at the wooden soldiers with it's sharp robust teeth out and struck!  
*Clank*  
It bit the nutcracker hard sinking it's teeth into it. A second late ra painful jaw splitting sound could be heard.

*Whimper*  
The wolf whimpered as it back off from the soldiers and retreated back to lo fang.

Lo fang: Wha-?

Reishi: Like a true soldier - This nutcracker can’t be destroyed in battle!

She declared.

Reishi lp: 1300

But she still took the damage.

Lo fang: *tch*

Lo fang growled. Her superior demeanor changed to an annoyed but respectful one.

Lo fang: well at least you still have some fight left in you….! I thought you were throwing the match on purpose.

Reishi: Eh? N-No! W-What kind of person would do that?

Reishi bluffed and scratched her head looking away.

Lo fang: it doesn’t too far fetched for you.

She snickered

Lo fang: Anyway, 轉過來. Turn end.

Lo fang ended her climatic turn.  
it was now reishi’s turn and she had a left to think about.  
As she had planned to throw the match she had also thrown away most of her monsters in the turn previous to this one, meaning that she didn’t have much to work with.

*Beep*  
The Rx-5 top button beeped and shown a red button.

RX-5: Your status is 1300 life points well below the threshold for a sustainable dueling position.

Reishi: This thing T-Talks?

RX-5: Please begin your turn. Draw a card.

It  Demanded. Reishi stood aback from this and drew her card.

Reishi: This is really impressive! I should really give shima some credit later.

Regardless, She looked at the card she had drawn and formulated a plan of action.  
She first started off by activating on of the cards she had set.

Reishi: This’ll do it! Come on - Monster fabrication device!

Her spell card flipped over. The card’s artwork displayed a three beamed device copying another monsters card.  
It was a continuous spell meaning that it would stay on the field. Reishi slowly began to explain the card's effect.

Reishi: By removing a monster in my graveyard from play….

She took out “Musicgal Tempo” from her graveyard and emptied into the “No card" zone of her duel disk.

Reishi: And paying 400 Life points…

Reishi LP: 900

Reishi: I can summon a Fabrication Token!!!

She exclaimed. The fabrication machine appeared right in front of her.  
*Whrrrrr* It made a whrrr-ing sound as it prepared to clone the sexy tempo girl.

Lo fang: 無意義. Pointless!

Regardless of lo fang’s objections, the clone appeared right in front of reishi.  
Unlike the original it was more grayish in color and didn’t have any facial features. It truly was a fabrication.

Fabrication Token  
Atk 1000 def 1000

Reishi: Due to it being a fabrication, it's not as strong as the original. But that doesn't matter!

Reishi’s pulled out the card from her hand she had drawn. It went up against her duel disk and she summoned with all her might!

Reishi: Lo fang… You might be greatest Beast-Duelist I ever met.

Reishi Complimented lo fang. Causing lo fang to blush.

Lo fang: 什麼? T-Trying to use flattery! It won’t work!

Reishi: I’m serious. I think you’re a master of the Beast-Type!

Lo fang: ….?

Lo fang felt confused and stayed silent.

Reishi: But is the Master ready to meet the queen?

Lo fang: Awo? What this-

Reishi interrupted with her summoning of her monster!

Reishi: Come forth! **Lazelle, Queen of Mythical Beasts!**

The Gratious monster appeared on the field, its physique hardly discernible to everyone in the arena.  
It was ozing great globs of saliva onto the floor . It was sticky mucus, rancid and toxic to boot. Underneath the gelatinous gloop its skin was gnarled, but crumpled and folded like it had recently lost weight. Over it's belly lay crusty flaps of concave skin. The beast reeked of raw sewage and rotten fish. It was frustrated that it's food was backing away slowly and thrashed it's tail in fury. It was the queen of beasts.  
Reishi stood proud of her monster. It was a more better,stronger, seductive version of her ancestor’s card - “Gazelle king of mythical beasts”  
And it showed by the beasts prowess.

Lazelle, Queen of mythical beasts.  
Level 6  
Earth/Music  
Atk 2200 Def 1900

Lo fang stood both confused and amused.

Lo fang: Awwoooo! Now it’s it’s a brawl! Our two beasts will clash in an epic struggle! One claw over the other, One bite to the throat and a slash to the urethra!

Reishi: It won’t be so dramatic, it’ll be more like my queen chomping down on your Wolf hide!

Lo fang: Ha!

Reishi: Now attack, Lazelle! Supreme Bite attack!

The queen sprang into action as soon as her master commanded it. She sprinted towards the declared target of Lang Wu.  
It's jaws opened rapidly with serene saliva slobbering out of it.  
*GLOMP*,Like reishi said. It was no contest, The queen of beasts easily bit through lang wu like shredded cheese. The majestic queen turned around having slain the peasant-beast leaving lo fang to Revel.

Lo fang LP: 7500

Lo Fang: Your queen is a massive bitch….

She commented under her breath. Reishi hadn’t heard and continued her move with stride.

Reishi: I’m not done yet! Nutcracker Militia is going to attack Lang yi! Ballad bombardment!

The three wooden men pointed their rifles at the beast. After steading it, they fired about 6 rounds into it's side causing the monster to call out on pain.

Lo Fang LP: 7400

Reishi: Looks like this wolf just got Put down!

After destroying that beast, reishi made a cringeworthy one-liner that she immediately regretted. But nonetheless the audience loved her for it. She got cheers from both sides of the arena.

*APPLAUSE* *CHEERING*

Lo fang feeling betrayed clenched her fist in anger and said:

Lo Fang: Gosh. You really are a saggity wench aren’t you?

Reishi: S-Saggity?

Lo fang: 懶婦! I bet you’re the type of girl who goes around school showing off her body to all the guys and as soon as they try to cop a feel you say: “Kyaah! Get away you pervert!”

Reishi: W-What Kind of person do you take me for?

Lo Fang: A cunt.

Reishi: …!?

Lo fang: Look. It's bad enough that you pretended to lose, and now you're trying to embarass me by making a surprise comeback? Screw you!

Reishi: P-Pretend to lose…? I don’t know what your talking about!

Lo fang: Hmph.

She scoffed. Reishi then silently ended her turn with lo fang beginning with these words:

Lo fang: Play dumb if you want. But you will be dumbfounded on this turn!

Her words sunk deeply into reishi’s mind as She drew her card. Reishi could now feel in her heart and bowels that something bad was going to happen.

Lo fang: Yes…! Yes…!

Lo fang Looked at her card with ecstasy. Her face turned red, Her bosom bounced graciously and her dressed tightened.

Lo fang: 這是你婊子的結局！當夜晚的天空撞向你時，現在面對一千隻狼的憤怒!

Her Delicious tongue spilled out the language of her forefathers and ancestors as she began to perceive her next move.  
It would be the beginning of a new struggle for reishi As the night sky began to descend upon the earth like the god it was.

Lo fang: I summon  **Lang Ling - Lord of The Night**!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duel Status
> 
> Reishi LP: 900
> 
> Lo Fang LP: 7400


	15. The Lord of The Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo Fang Summons her Ace Monster - Lang Ling.

Lo Fang: I summon Lang Ling - Lord of The Night!!!

Lo fang’s duel disk turned black as A thick fog shrouded the arena. It mimicked the great fogs of mid-forests of sichuan. It was holographic but sill gave everyone the need to cough and slick up.

In the inky blackness of the fog lay a savage werewolf. His teeth, eerily incandescent, emitted a strange blue glow and were as sharp as a fine diamond sword. His skin was mostly scar tissue and he shivered in the early fall breeze. What fur there had been was tufty and thin, providing no protection to the elements at all. On his torso and face were the symbols of the great religion of the middle kingdom. Then came movement from the dwelling, his wait was almost over. For such a large beast he moved with surprising stealth and sexy body.

Lang Ling - Lord of the Night  
Level 8  
Dark/Beast  
Atk 2800 Def 2000

Reishi: That Monster is…

She gaped at the monster. She was both astonished and agape with fear.

Lo fang: Terrifying right? Does it make you wet your dirty panties?

Reishi: No! Jeez why are you so disgusting?

Lo Fang: Me, Disgusting? I’m not the one who hangs out with a masochistic pervert who begs her to punish her!

Reishi: I-I…!

Lo fang kind of had a point that reishi couldn’t refute.

Reishi: B-But wait! How could you summon that? You didn’t tribute or anything!

Reishi asked pointing at her. Lo fang brushed aside her hair in arrogance and scoffed at reishi’s inferior attitude and question.

Lo fang: You see where her special effect comes in!

Reishi: Nani?

Lo Fang: By shuffling in 3 beast type monsters I can summon from my magnificent wolf from my hand.

Lo Fang: Not only that! but all of your monsters have their effects Negated!

She declared.

Lo fang: 咆哮！我強大的野獸和他媽的瘋狂！

As if on command the Beast roared fiercely at reishi’s monsters. Causing them all turn fall down and turn gray which symbolized The Lost of their effects. It didn’t mean anything for Her Lazelle, queen of beasts because it was a normal monster and had no effect regardless. But for her Nutcracker militia….

Reishi: (Crap…!)

It meant that The monster could now be destroyed by battle.  
,Evermore it wouldn't have mattered as the difference between the two monsters attack was 1500 and would finish Reishi off regardless of The Nutcracker's own Ability.

Lo Fang: I've Had enough of you and You're apostasy! It's time for your "Punishment!

Reishi: *Gulp*

Lo Fang: Lang Ling! Attack her Toy militia! Bite of Taoism!

Scufling it's feet like a horse, The Wolf of the promised land lunged/charged itself at reishi's childish militia. It’s beautiful and long claws screeched the ground Showing brightly sparks that followed halfway to her monster.

it all seemed to happen at once and reishi didn’t know what to do…  
She froze in place as the wolf charged towards her monster…..

Reishi: (I can’t lose Now after I had changed my mind…!)

She thought as she closed her eyes.  
Fear and Depression had gripped her heart as making her think irrationally, Causing her to forget all her options… Could something or anything be done.

…..

.......

............

*SNARL*  
*AWOOOOO*  
Sounds of Beasts Fighting and crying hit across the arena as it was clear that Something off had happened

Reishi LP: 300

Reishi opened her eyes and much to her surprise, she was still in the game, although at a critically low life point matter.  
Lifting Up her head she saw that one of her face downs had been activated and was now shining brightly.  
It was the card - "Attack Redirection Lights."  
It was a card reishi has set two turns ago but had completely forgot about due to the heat in the moment.  
As the card states in its name it redirects an attack to another monster, in this case it was reishi's Lazelle, queen of mythical beasts.

Reishi: Huh?

Lo fang: ...!

lo fang seemed to taken aback from the sequence of actions that just transpired, but not too much.

Lo fang: I shouldve known that you would have one more trick up your sleeve! Like the muskrat you are…

Reishi: …

Lo fang: Aiya! You keep getting luckier and Luckier. But one of these turns, Your luck will run out!

She threatened as she ended her turn with those words.  
Reishi Didn't care as she was more focused on what Just Happened...  
She didn't command that trap card to be activated... And her hand didn't slip by accident…

 

Rx-5: Please Begin Your turn.

The Rx-5 almost on Que advised her to start her turn.

Reishi: …

She ignored the plea of the Rx-5. Just kept Staring

Rx-5: Please begin your turn.

Reishi: …

Once again she ignored the almost-order of the Rx-5.

Rx-5: _Reishi_ , Begin your turn.

Reishi: ...!

Almost like a jolt from an electric fence. What the machine said startled her and w o k e her up from her daze.

Reishi: Did The Duel disk just call me reishi?

She asked to herself.  
Almost magically The machine answered her back.

RX-5: Yes. Humans seem to respond better, when you refer to them by name, No?

Reishi: …! It responded!

She exclaimed.

RX -5: Not “it". “I.”

It responded.

Reishi: (No way.)

She had thought that it was a just a simpler machine that advised the duelist on certain actions. But instead it seemed like a machine with actual intelligence and a self conscious will.  
She had to confirm for herself, afterall it did seem incredible and almost fantasical.!?

Reishi: “I?” So you recognize yourself as an individual?

RX-5: Yes.

Reishi: …..

She thought about it for a few seconds. She Realized that it was no ordinary machine and asked:

Reishi: Are you an AI?

RX-5: Artificial Intelligence?Yes. I was built by lady shima to assist in duels, deck building and overall strategy.

Reishi: Shima built you?

RX-5: She prefers to go by by lady Shima, but yes I was built by her magnificence.

Reishi: Incredible…. I always knew Shima was good was technology, But not smart enough to build an AI….

RX-5: Lady Shima is highly Innovative. Please do not underscore her Intelligence.

Reishi: I see she didn't programmed modesty into you….

RX-5: Pardon?

Reishi: N-Nothing.

Then she realized something.

Reishi: were You the one who activated my trap?

Rx-5: You froze. So I decided to take the initiative.

It replied.  
Reishi sighed but was grateful at the machine's ‘initiative’. Afterall she mightve have been dead if not for it.

Lo fang: Hey! Are you done talking to yourself? Some of us want to end this already!

Reishi: S-Sorry.

With that ,She began her turn,  
Looking down at RX-5 she thought to herself:

Reishi: (Free will and decisive thinking…. Shima, you truly are incredible……)

-And drew her card.

Reishi: (Hmmm…..)

She looked at her hand and the field. With Only 3 cards in her hand and 1 monster and facedown on her side.  
Meanwhile Lo fang Had a single monster with 2800 ATK on the field which could destroy her at any moment it's eyes glared at her.

Reishi: eek!

She sharply looked away from the terrifying beast.  
Then she turned her attention to lo fang's other cards on the field….  
Or lack thereof. Lang ling was her only card on the field and it wasn't backed up by anything.

-thats when it hit Reishi….

Reishi: Lo Fang has barely activated any spells or traps this entire duel!

She said to herself.  
Lo fang had only activated The trap card ‘Acid Trap Hole’ to destroys one of reishi's set Monsters and that was it. She hadn't activated any spells and that was just strange.

Reishi: Thats odd. Why would she do that.

RX-5: Perhaps I could explain?

Reishi: huh?

RX-5: Lo fang and her School follow Taoism - An east asian religion.

It paused for a second

Reishi: I could've told you that-

RX-5: Let me finish.

Reishi: Ok.

RX-5: Many east asian Religions follow the main ideas of **Chassity** , **Reliance** and **Self control**. This means not consuming or doing anything extra,Frivolous or unnecessary to one's own survival. This philosophy liking applies to their dueling style as well. Spells and traps are Wonderful. But are by no means necessary to making a strategy or winning.

Like an encyclopedia The RX-5 Read out it's analysis and opinion on The matter. It enlightened reishi to a new prospect of the duel.

Reishi: Interesting.. I wonder if theirs a way to use that to my advantage…

She thought.

Reishi: Well thanks for the info.

RX-5: Proud to be of service.

Now reishi acted on Instinct and really  
Began.

Reishi: I’ll use my last Facedown! A quick play spell - Options of The Continuum!

Lo Fang: ugh.

Reishi: This card has Three options, And I can choose to activate!

She explained

The three options were in decreasing order:  
1.Draw 1 card and than discard 2.  
2.Gain Life points equal to a monster's atk in your own graveyard.  
3.Summon An ‘Option Huntress’ monster from your deck.

Reishi considered her voluptuous options and chose the one that suited her situation best.

Reishi: I'll chose the second option. Meaning I'll Lp equal to-

Lo fang: Ya ya. I read the card. You don't need to explain every card's effect to me!

Reishi: Sorry. I think It runs in the family. Teehee.

With that being said, She of course choose to gain LP equal to that of her most powerful monster in the cemetery - Lazelle, Queen of mythical beasts.

Reishi Lp: 2500

She regained 2200 life and wasn't at the death's door anymore.

Reishi: Then, I'll turn Nutcracker Militia to defense Mode!

The Nutcrackers Turned their rifles to the side in An T posing position. With their effects gone they were practically sitting ducks.

Reishi: Finally, I'll Summon Dolente dog In defense mode!

She exclaimed.  
*Woof*  
The Charismatic and Cute dog came onto the field, Wooing over the audience who awed at it's cuteness compared to lo fang's rigorous Wolf.

Dolente Dog  
Level 1  
Earth/Music  
Atk 300 Def 300.

Reishi: Thats the end for my turn!

She declared and swept aside her hair in front of hair and looked dead on at lo fang.  
Finally It was the end of her despondent turn. She Tensed up as she prepared for lo fang to open her fangs and strike an onslaught at her.  
But as long as she had Hope… She could withstand it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duel Status:
> 
> Reishi LP: 2500
> 
> Lo Fang LP: 7400


	16. Continuing Strife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi And lo fang's duels continues to heat up!

The duel had “Heated up.” As the two females tested their wits and femininity.  
It was a case of classical irony almost as if shakespeare wrote it.  
The game had started so weak but now was one of the fiercest competition either school had seen.

Crowd: Reishi, Reishi, Reishi, Reishi, Reishi!

After Reishi had Ended her turn, Her Side of the arena began Cheering and Chanting her Name in droves. They went from doubting her abilities to now supporting their new Dueling Mistress. They had faith in her… And she finally had faith in herself.

Crowd: Lo fang, Lo Fang,Lo fang, Lo fang, Lo fang!

Lo fang’s side reciprocated by chanting her name in both their language and their spirit. The arena was filled with fervor and a tense but hype atmosphere filmed the air as The real show of skill began.

Lo fang:布拉沃!!!I won't let you all down! My turn!

She declared.  
Her card wistfully came from her duel disk and into her hand.  
Her next move would come to fruition as she played the card she had drawn.

Lo fang: I'll play a spell card - Rift Fissure!

For the first and last time In the duel. She played it at the right time too as Reishihad no more Facedowns to counter her spell card.

Lo Fang: -It has a simple effect that even you can understand! It destroys the monster on your field with the highest attack points!

She chortled.

Reishi: You know, Im not stupid.

Lo Fang: I can't tell.

Reishi rolled her eyes as a crack in the floor around her nutcracker Militia. The cracked flooring slowly opened up and created a rift which the militia fell through, destroying it.

Reishi: (Farewell guys. You did your job well.).

Reishi congratulated her dubious monsters well As if they were real.

Lo fang: Now then with those annoyances out of the way, I'll attack your Mutt!

Lo fang's grisly huge beast pounced at reishi's small mutt. It's claw in tact and heart racing, there was nothing the small dog could do as this was happening.  
*Whomp* The dog was chomped and thrashed around in lang ling's mouth like a ragdoll.

Lo fang: -and another one bites the dust.

Lo fangs quipped. Next Her eyes looked straight at reishi's and she began to get serious.

Lo fang: You know, what’s even the point of continuing this charade?

Reishi: ??

Lo fang: You have clearly lost and now you're just clinging onto whatever monster you can get your grubby little hands on.

Lo fang looked back again.

Lo fang: - In my culture there is an old proverb:“there's no dishonor in surrendering. But there Is no honor in continuing a pointless fight.”

Lo fang recited.  
Reishi only sighed in response.

Reishi: Lo fang. I understand that Religion and your family is important to you And that's great. There’s nothing wrong with that!

Reishi clasped her hands

Reishi: -But What's most important to me are my friends and dueling. Those are the only thing I have in my life.

Reishi: -And for their sake. I won't surrender even if it looks hopeless!

She exclaimed.

Lo fang: ......

Lo fang paused as reishi's words seemed to strike a chord with her.

Lo fang: I guess that's something I admire about you.

She state as she ended her turn.  
Reishi more motivated than ever Drew her card and began her turn

Reishi:.....

Ironically, The card she drew was a card that allows the user to draw more cards. It was of course the classic card - pot of greed.

She wasted no time in activating the card.

Reishi: I'll Use a spell card - Pot of greed!

The card appeared on the field. It was a green pot with a shrewd mischievous face.

Reishi: With this card I can-

Lo fang:哦，我的上帝!!!Are you really explaining pot of greed to me?

Reishi: S-Sorry.

Reishi then drew her 2 cards from her deck and then analyzed her current hand. She had drawn Monster reborn and A monster called cadenza collie.

Reishi: (If I summon Cadenza Collie and then use Dolente dog's ability to bring itself back from the graveyard, I think I can musical summon!)

Reishi thought. She now was ready to carry out her plan.

Reishi: (Alright, Now's the time for action!)

Reishi: I summon Cadenza Collie! Come out Girl!

A mutt Not unlike dolento dog appeared on the field. It was bigger than dolente dog and more or less resembled a Border collie than anything else.

Cadenza Collie  
Level 4  
Earth/Music  
Atk 900 Def 900

Reishi: Then I'll activate Dolente's Dogs effect from the grave! When there is another music-Type monster on the field…..

She took the card out of her duel disk's “Graveyard zone” and placed it into the monster zone.

Dolente dog's smiling kawaii pupper face was reborn onto the field. It looked even more excited than before as it did a backflip when it was re-summoned.

Reishi: (Ok Great. Now let's do this!)

Reishi Reached out her hand to the sky.  
For the first time since her experience with the shadowmancer she would use the power of musical summoning.  
Hopefully It would go better than before and turn the tide of the duel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duel Status:
> 
> No changes from previous status.
> 
> Author: I personally would like to apologize for being gone for almost a month and not updating you guys. I was going through some personal strife and needed to take some time off.


	17. Path To Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi And Lo Fang's Exciting duel finally concludes!

The pink Spiral in the ground started to form. Three magical staff lines circled the inner side of the arena and created a New stanza on the field.  
the crowd went wild while at Reishi's spectacle of a summon when suddenly something or someone interrupted her-

RX-5: I object to that.

Suddenly her musical conjure was stopped in it's tracks. The pink portal closed on arrival and fizzled out like a moth to an flame. The audience reacted with disappointment and confusion at the sight as reishi had seemingly canceling her summon.

Reishi: What the-

She looked down at her duel disk it was read and seemed to be overworking itself. Reishi knelt her head down and Whispered this to it:

Reishi: What the heck are you doing?

RX-5: What you are doing, I believe is a poor decision.

Reishi: - But it’s Mine to make!

Reishi whispered back angrily.  
The RX-5 clicked back in response. Almost as if it sighed back to her.

RX-5: My Ai is programmed to analyze the situation and make the proper conclusion and act accordingly to it.

RX-5: And my analyze is that there is no monster in your extra deck that can defeat lang ling lord of the night.

It explained.

Reishi: You’re wrong.

Reishi replied.

RX-5: Why do you believe that?

Reishi: Because If you hadn’t interrupted me, I would’ve summoned musical magician. Which would’ve gained 500 attack if I had another music type monster - which I would have summoned with monster reborn or monster fabrication device. -That in turn would have made my magician over 2800 atk, meaning I would have been able to destroy lang ling.

RX-5: …… That is a poor strategy.

Reishi: What?

RX-5: Did you not read the the effect of lang ling?

Reishi: Um…. No.

RX-5: Lang Ling has an secondary effect. Whenever it’s destroyed by a monster with a lower level or no level at all it comes back during the next turn.

Reishi: N-Nani?

RX-5: Assuming that Lo fang would have summoned another monster that same turn than you likely would have lost.

It stated.

Reishi: …..

Reishi was then at a lost for words. She couldn’t believe that the AI had that much foresight into this duel and could not only predict and read the situation but accurately make deductions from it.

Reishi: So what do we do-

Lo fang: Hey! Who the heck Are you talking to!? Are you senile?

Lo fang stated as she stamped her foot down.

Reishi: N-No one. Just thinking aloud! Ehehe.

She looked down and whispered.

Reishi: Fine. We’ll do it your way. Can you just find a way to tell me what to do without making me look crazy?

RX-5: …. Affirmative. Are you familiar with **Morris code**?

Reishi: Somewhat. My father use to teach me it when I was in the bathtub. Why do you ask?

RX-5: Well, By shifting my disc and hardware I can make certain sounds that resemble morris code. Do you think you could decipher it?

Reishi: I could try,.............

She agreed. But she wasn’t confident in what the AI was planning.

Rx-5: Great just follow my lead.

*..- ... . / .-. . -... --- .-. -. / - --- / ... ..- -- -- --- -. / -.-. .- .-.. -.-. ..- .-.. .- - --- .-.*  
A couple of soft beeps and boops sounds… Almost like a fax machine could be heard from the RX-5’s mainframe.   
It was low enough that reishi could hear it and she analyzed what it meant almost immediately.

Reishi: ( let’s see….. Seven sounds…. 5 consonants and 3 high pitches and 4 low pitches… That would translate to “Use Reborn to summon calculator.”

Reishi: Calculator…?

{Flashback}

Lo fang: Go, Lang Yi! Attack her Facedown Monster!

The beast growled ferociously and sharpened it's fangs. It launched a charge towards Reishi's facedown Monster which flipped up.  
It was a machine like monster with a calculator for a face and no phallus.  
The beast bit into it's metallic body and destroyed the monster easily.

The Calculator  
Level 2  
Light/Thunder  
Atk 0 def 0

{End}

Reishi: Right! I had forgotten about that!

Without questioning it she activated her monster reborn - card.  
A christ like symbol appeared in the middle of the field and The machine faced monster came out from the grave and back onto the field where it rested peacefully in atk mode.

Lo fang: Really? Summoning ANOTHER weak monster? Have you given up again?

Reishi: I never give up.

She responded.

Lo fang: ha! Tell that to my ass.

Reishi: You know you really are -

RX-5: *.- -.-. - .. ...- .- - . / ..-. .- -... .-. .. -.-. .- - .. --- -.*

As soon as reishi was going to “Fire back” At lo fang, her duel disk released a new batch of morris code to decipher. She quickly used her big sexy brain to decipher it.

Reishi: Two smalls beeps, One large "Boop.."  
She thought about it and then deciphered it in her head.

 

Reishi: Acti-Vate- Fabri-cation. Summon "beast."

 

She encoded.

 

Reishi: (I think he wants me to summon a copy of Lazelle. -For what reason, I dont know)

She obeyed his command and activated her continuous spell.  
The beam from the fabrication device shined blue as it realeased a copy of the queen onto the field.

Fabrication Token  
Level 6  
Atk 1700 Def 1400

The token of course was weaker than the original.  
Reishi meanwhile; looked at the field in confusion.

Reishi: Um… Are you sure whatever you’re planning is going to work?

RX-5: I have calculated all 87569 scenarios. This is the outcome that will secure victory.

Reishi: Are you sure? Because It seems like your just summoning monster for no reason.

RX-5: Reishi. Please believe in my intelligence. I can guarantee you in just two more moves, This duel will be yours.

Reishi: Trust…

Reishi thought about what trust was and what was needed to establish it.

Trust is both and emotional and logical act. Emotionally, it is where you expose your vulnerabilities to people, but believing they will not take advantage of your openness. Logically, it is where you have assessed the probabilities of gain and loss, calculating expected Loyatly based on hard performance data, and concluded that the person in question will behave in a predictable manner.

Reishi: Alright. I trust you. Besides what do I have to lose at this point?

RX-5: Thank you. Now let’s continue.

With that settled, The Adorable Ai con on with it’s morse code.

RX-5: .- -.-. - .. ...- .- - . / -.. --- ..- -... .-.. . / ... ..- -- -- --- -. / .- -. -.. / - .... . -. / ... ..- -- -- --- -. / - .... . / .-.. .- ... - / -- --- -. ... - . .-. / .. -. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / .... -. -..

The rx-5 gave more instructions For reishi, This time the message was longer than ever. But using her intellectuality and studious brain she was again able to decrypt the morse language.

Reishi “ Activate Double summon and then summon the last monster in your hand”

It had instructed her.

Reishi: I’ll play another spell card - Double summon!

A thicc portal appeared on the ground representing the new power of the spell card.

Reishi: This Card-

Lo Fang: -Don’t. explain. the. card!

Reishi: Y-Yeah. I guess you can just figure out what it does by the name; huh?

Lo fang: *Tch*

Lo fang just snarled back in response.  
Reishi sighed and continued on with her turn.  
Although she still had some misgivings The Ai’s Plan.

Reishi: “The last monster in my hand…..”

She looked at the card for a second. This card would probably her last chance at any sort of victory. If the ai’s plan went south, then she wouldn’t have anything left to defend herself and would likely lose.

Reishi: ………………….

She was mute as she thought about if she could trust this new Ai. Sure, it had  
Helped before; But that was only general advice and nothing that couldn't figure out by herself. Could something that doesn't have a heart be trusted?

Her head looked downward as she contemplated this question. She stared at all buttons and functions, The Rx-5 had on it and she remembered one thing.

{Flashbaaaaaaaackkkkkkk}

Shima: Damn right. I spent all night working on this damn thing. Put so much work into it...

Her head titled down in stress

{ENDDDDDD}

Shima.

Shima had made this duel disk and an ai with love,friendship, and hope itself. Shima had put in the pain-staking work of recreating the Rx-5 in under a day just for reishi. Shima sid this out of the trust and admiration she had for her golden haired friend and now it was time for her to pay her back. If reishi could trust shima, She could certainly trust The AI!!!!!!

-And without hesitation she summoned her monster which represented to bond between her and shima.

Reishi: Come Forth! Musicgal Hearth Harp!

From bellows of travesty, Came a golden harp . It was long and pristine like a newfound star in the galaxy.  
*SLrrrrrrt*  
The harp strummed itself and created a new lifeform from that miraculous sound.  
It was a tall, Crisp and cute seductress. She had Orange hair which covered her eyes and a huge bust to boot.

 

Musicgal Hearth Harp  
Level 4  
Fire/Music  
Atk 1900 Def 1600

Reishi: This Field is!

Like a painting, Reishi’s side of the field was filled was a colorful array of characters; from beasts and machines to women and dogs. She was initially speechless, but now had the maximum amount of monsters (5) and now couldn’t advance her position any more.

Lo fang Looked a with a disturbed but apathetic look on her face

 

Lo fang:害蟲. Like an Insect, You've swarmed many monster onto field…. But their all too weak to stand up to my beast!

Reishi: I still have some tricks up my sleeve! Hopefully.

Reishi looked at the RX-5 waiting for another answer.

Reishi: So what now?

RX-5: Nothing. You already have everything you need to achieve victory.

Reishi: Huh? What do you mean?

RX-5: Look at your monsters more carefully. And follow your brain and heart and you will find the answer.

Reishi: Wha!?-

Before she could get her a more definitive answer; a Red battery symbol appeared on the top of RX-5….. It blinked red and yellow sexily for 3 seconds before An error message appeared beside it, It read : “Disabling AI to save functionality”.

Reishi: (Dammit!)

Reishi cursed.  
She now had to figure it out what the AI meant on her own.

Reishi: (This shouldn't be too hard.…. Let me use my brain for this one.)

Reishi stated and analyzed the field. Trying to see a Path to victory like the artificial intelligence har sad. She looked for any sort of pattern,transit or something that help her achieve a breakthrough.

Reishi: (.....If I pretend that this is like a puzzle, and all the monsters are like pieces to that puzzle…)

Her imagination kicked in and she imagined large puzzle board in her mind's eye.  
Each monster was a puzzle piece and that could all connect together.

Reishi's thoughts:  
[Alright. So first… Let's get rid of the monster's that have no effects, The are likely just going to be attacking.]

She put Lazelle and Cadenza collie on the bottom of the puzzle.

[Then there's Dolente dog. He has an ability. but it's not useful in this situation.]

She slid dolente dog's piece into the top right of the puzzle making the puzzle semi-symmetrical.

[Hearth Harp. When it inflicts damage by battle, it inflicts another 500 points of damage to my opponent. It would be pretty useful, if only I get over that darned wolf]

She put the literal hot lady in top right of the puzzle.  
Now there was only one piece missing.  
The monster -The Calculator.

[The Calculator…. The calculator… The Calculator….]

She thought repeatedly.

[ The calculator!!! of Course!!!!! How could I forget it's effect! This’ll be my path to victory!]

In the middle The calculator piece laced itself. Completing the hypothetical puzzle and she returned herself to reality.

Reishi: I finally got it! The key to victory!

She exclaimed to herself

Lo fang: Finally ready to give up? Admit that you're outmatched and defeated

Reishi: No lo fang. In Fact, It's you that's going to be defeated!!

Lo Fang: Nani?

Reishi balked up her fist and prepared to for her final strike. The moment she had been waiting for this entire duel had come.

Reishi: I activate the Effect of The calculator!!!!!!!!!!!!

The calculator’s screen lit up like a rising fire. Suddenly over a dozen digits scrolled across it’s screen in a continuous pattern. It’s arms and feet started to shake violently as this all happened. Symbolizes the power of Numbers,Music and mathematics!

Lo fang: What is Happening?

Reishi: Your Reckoning!

The calculator Body began to grow in size and it soon became as tall as lang ling. The behemoth shrieked in concordance with itself as it would soon be outmatched.

Reishi: The calculator gains 300 Attack points for the combined Levels of all face-up monsters I control!

Lo fang: What? How can this be?

Reishi: Because you Underestimated me and my potential! And you'll be dealt a graceful defeat!

Reishi Declared.

Reishi: (Now the hard part…. The math behind this.)

Dolente Dog  
Level 1

Cadenza Collie  
Level 4

The Calcuator  
Level 2

Fabrication Token  
Level 6

Musicgal Hearth Harp  
Level 4

1+4+2+6+4 =17

**17 x 300 = 5100**

With the equation now known, The calculator grew to amazoness sized proportions now dwarfing the Lord of the night itself and nearly reaching the roof of the arena. It’s screen now only read the menacing numbers ‘5100’.

Reishi: Ironic Isn't it? The monster you called “weak” before is now about to end this duel?

Lo fang: …..

She was silent as the black haired wolf girl looked at ground as Defeat was inevitable.

Reishi: Time to cage this beast! The calculator attack Lang ling - Lord the night!

She commanded.

The calculator’s screen turned from a mellow green to dangerous red. The letters A-T-T-A-C-K formed on it’s face. It raised it’s claw-like hand in a threatening motion and spun it around to advance and throw it down.   
Like a hammer the machines fist came down onto the top of lang ling's head, Smushing it in an almost cartoonish manner.

Lo fang LP: 5100

Reishi: Now you're going to feel the burn! Hearth Harp! Attack her directly!  
Fire strumming attack!

The precious lady strummed her large harp faster than before, creating a sizable amount of fire that formed into a Ball shape which it launched a lo fang. The fireball glided through the air majestically like the harp which it came from. It hit lo fang like a drag racing car and knocked her back some centimeters back.

Lo fang LP: 3200

Reishi: …. You take 500 more damage due to Hearth Harp's effect.

The fire around her reformed into a ring which burned her body.

Lo Fang LP: 2900

Lo Fang: Guh! _You bitch_!

Lo fang shouted and denigrated. But reishi was no longer affected by Lo fang's petty and strenuous insults.

Reishi: Cadenza Collie! It's your turn!

Collie: Owo!

The matured dog wooded aloud and sprinted towards Lo fang. It's sharp immeasurable teeth gleaming in the light of the arena. *Chomp* The rabid dog n  
Bit down into the girl it's many teeth sunk into lo fangs body.

Lo Fang Lp: 1700

Reishi: This is the end! Lazelle Fabraication - Queen of mythical beasts attack her and end this duel! **Menacing Maul**!!!!!

*Growl*  
The beast stared down lo fang and gritted it's teeth ferociously. All the anger of it's forefathers and brethren melded into it's heart as it pounced over to lo fang.   
Lazelle pulled out it's motherly claws from beneath the folds of it's skin and jumped up into the air.  
*Roar* Like a tiger it roared before going for the ‘killing blow’, The full weight of it's body finally as it hit lo fang, Slashing and clawing the girl and ending the duel.

Lo Fang Lp: 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Guacamole!!! This is the longest part I've written for any story ever! I don't know if I should apologize or give myself a pat on the back. Lolololol


	18. After-Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi gets congratulated by shima and learns a shocking revelation!!!

Lo Fang: Auggggghhhhh!!!

Lo fang dramatically fell onto her back landing a couple of feet from where she was “Attacked.” She now lay on the ground defeated a humiliated like a wolf that had gotten fur trapped in a hunters weave. Her shorts miraculously had fallen down somehow Exposing about half of her purple underwear to some of the audience.

*Cheering*  
But regardless of that, Everyone cheered and clapped for the two awesome females. Their performances had been exponential and really demonstrated the grandiose nature that this tournament would convey for the rest of it’s time.

Reishi meanwhile, for some strange reason felt good about the results. She hadn’t initially wanted to participate in such a frivolous idea such as this tournament. but she now felt “Blissful.”, Like having this duel was fun and good experience for her.

-And with that hope in her heart, she walked over to her virtuous but vengeful opponent - lo fang. She was still sulking on the ground.  
Reishi courageously offered her hand.

Reishi: Hey lo fang.

Lo fang: Dammit….

Lo fang pulled her shorts up and got up on her own. She looked dismayed at her loss and was trying not to show it but to no avail.

Lo fang: I can't believe that I lost to you of all people…..

Reishi: What can I say? I guess I have that “Sakamoto luck.”

Lo fang: Gloating at me? Really? After such an intense duel?

Lo fang angrily said.

Reishi: Heh. Sorry. I just had so much fun in this duel!

Lo Fang: Fun? This is fun to you? This is a way of life for me and because of this travesty, I'm going to be ridiculed for the rest of my school

Reishi: Well yeah. It's a game, iit's meant to played for fun.

Lo fang: This is a way of life for me and because of this travesty, I'm going to be ridiculed for the rest of my school days because of YOU!

she exclaimed putting her finger in reishi's face.

Reishi: See. That's your problem.

Lo fang: huh?

Reishi: You always blame other people for your own problems instead facing them on your own.

Lo fang: …..

Reishi: You chose to pull out that mace and strike hattori. Not me. -And yet you still blame me.

Lo fang: ….

Reishi: Lo fang. You'll never grow as a person if you continue this line of thought down. You'll just be the same vengeful wench your entire life.

Reishi soliloquy spat out the truth of the whole matter. It was so true that lo fang looked teary eyed as she heard reishi decipher her personality. With tears in her eyes and doubt in her heart, lo fang ran away from reishi mor even staying for the closing remark of the duel.

Reishi: …. Damn.

Reishi felt bad for lo danb, but at the same time realized she had only spoken the truth.

The Lady from before the match appeared again and placed right next to reishi.

Lady: Reishi Sakamoto is the winner of this duel! Domino city academy will go on to the next set!

*cheering*  
Reishi raised her hand to the sky, Waving at the adoring audience and crowd that so blissfully adored her back now. The duel had saved her school from elimantion from the tournament and now had given a new ambition - To find a duet and stride to victory.

Lady: Thank you all for coming! We appreciate you supporting our youth!

* * *

 

**Outside of the Sanctuary**

With the duel now over and done with everyone left the arena of the magnificent sanctuary. It was about 12:00 or Noon at the time, With the sun in full shine and the heat from it sparing no one. White heaven-bound birds were as brilliant rays from wind-dappled sea-water; their brightness amid otherwise infinite blue, gliding as souls.  
The outside of the was packed full of students,teachers and all sorts of observers talking about the competition and various other things.

Reishi was waiting by a corner out of site, in order not to draw attention to herself. She wanted to hand shima back the RX-5 before leaving.

Just like she had hope her friend approached her.

Shima: Well! Well ! Well! If it isn’t miss show-stopper herself!

Shima playfully said.

Reishi: heh. I try.

Shima: - And here I thought you were going to throw the match! But nooooo? You had to show us all up by winning!

She exclaimed.

Reishi:- Wait. Shima, You were the one who told me to throw the match in the first place!

Reishi exclaimed as she pointed out shima's hypocrisy.

Shima: Well, yeah. But I didn't think you would actually consider it……

Reishi: Well I did for a Moment until I thought about you.

Shima: E-Eh? *Blushing* Me…?

Reishi: No N-No! Not like that! I-I-I Just …. Oh crap.

Both of their faces were as red as a hagarushi beet. It was very awkward and the talk had a tension to it that reishi wanted to disappear quickly

Reishi: I-I meant that I had thought about all the work you did on RX-5! And how it would be a waste to just throw the match like that with all the work you did!

She explained.

Shima: O-Oh. That’s thoughtful of you! But you really didn’t need to do that for me.

Reishi: It was no problem, Besides I wouldn’t want to lose to someone like lo fang anyway.

Shima: Ha.

Shima: So, What was up with you two anyway. It seemed like she knew you?

Shima asked .

Reishi: *Sigh* Might wanna sit down for this one.

\-------10 minutes of explaining later-------

Reishi: -And that’s how hattori almost got her head bashed in by a mace.

Shima: Wow. I dont know who was worse in that situation. Hattori for being an idiot or Lo fang for being a sadistic bitch.

Shima said as she packed up The RX-5 in her case.

Reishi: The worst part is that apparently this wasn’t her first time beating hattori up.

Shima: Unbelievable Some people are. 

Shima Then lifted up her case filled with the RX-5 and prepared to say her goodbyes to reishi.

Shima: Alright then Reishi, I wish I could stay and chat but I have to get home and work on this puppy.

Shima slapped the case sensually.

Shima: -I learned alot from watching you dueling and I think i can make the RX-5 even better for next time.

Reishi: Thanks shima, Let me tell you That duel disk really saved me back there.  
Especially with that AI you put on the duel disk

Shima: ……?

Shima paused and looked at reishi, Strangely. her head titled to the side and in deep thought.

Shima: Ai…?

Reishi: What’s wrong shima…?

Shima: Um reishi… how do I put this? **I never put an AI on the duel disk….**


	19. Depression and Insanity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi wonders about her sanity......

** Reishi’s Mansion - Bathroom **

Shima: Um reishi… how do I put this? I never put an AI on the duel disk….

Those words shima uttered haunted reishi as she soaked in the shower. The Shower had an earthy feel. The walls were large format tiles of white honed travertine and the floor was made of dull brown tiles. The vanities were of a dark wood and the counters were a brilliant white quartz. There was no bath but instead a huge walk-in shower with two shower heads.

Her hair was getting soaked by the rapid stream of water, causing it to droop down over her face which was in deep thought about the conversation that had taken place afterwards.

{Flashback}

Reishi: W-What are you talking about! O-Of course you put an Ai on the RX-5

Shima: No I didn’t……

Reishi: What do you mean?

Shima: Umm.

Shima looked at reishi as if she were crazy or a disciple at a mental institution.

Shima: R-Reishi, I only put a voice that reminds you to draw a card and that's it…

Reishi: …

reishi's face turned into a pale,distorted mess.  
So many questions rushed into her mind at once, Who was the Ai? Was it an AI  
in the first place? or was she just crazy?

Shima: I-It’s flattering that you think I’m smart enough to build an Ai but.. Umm…

Shima didn’t know what else say.

Shima: B-Bye!

Shima rushed out of the conversation like a darting polecat. It left reishi feeling quite odd in the inside and outside.

{End}

Reishi: God… Am I going crazy….?

She thought to herself as she got soaking wet.

Reishi: First it was the voice in my head, Then this card comes out of nowhere… and now a weird ai that never existed is talking to me? What is going in my life?

Reishi questioned her whole existence and sanity while she was bathing in the shower. Her face was washed no only with water and soap but with sadness and confusion.

Reishi: ….

Reishi looked down at her hand. She had heard that The mysteries of life could sometimes be solved by looking at the lines or your palm. Although it seemed frivolous, she stared at them intensively. Looking at the line patterns and stretchings.

Reishi: (Ugh… What Am I doing…)

She woke herself up from her superstitious activity and shut the shower water off.  
*click*  
The water stopped flowing and Reishi climbed out of the shower.  
She wrapped a towel around her thick but thin waist and put a cloth around her hair. Her body was now laden and she stepped out of the shower and into her room.

Juno was sleeping on her bed.  
His face was directly on her pillow and rear stretched. The cat was in a position of great comfort.

But Perhaps….. Juno was too comfortable.  
A rancid smell of Ammonia and liquified milk filled reishi’s nose and the room around her as she realized what her naughty cat had done.  
Juno had urinated all over reishi's bed.

Reishi: Dammit Juno!!!!

She yelled.

Juno: *Meow*

Juno woke up in a excitement after hearings it's master's voice, only to realize that she was not pleased.

Reishi: Argh! All I wanted to do was just go to bed after a long day and you had to go and piss all over my bed!!!!! What the hell!!!!

Juno: * confused meow*

Reishi: Get out!

She ordered.  
Juno sadly, Hopped down from reishi's bed and headed out of her down. though she stopped for one second and looked back at reishi with sorrowful eyes.

Juno: *sad meow*

Reishi: Don't look at me like that.

Juno headed out of the door and into the hallway. Leaving reishi to clean up her mess.  
Reishi gripped the edges of the bed and quickly slid the bedsheets off. She rolled it up,making sure not to grip the Urinated-on parts and threw it into the corner of her room to be washed later.

Instead of sleeping in her bed, Plopped up a pillow and and laid down on her futon.  
She stared up towards the ceiling and wondered several things about her Past,Present and Future.


	20. Fumi,Shima and The library.

**May 24th 2060 - School Library**

Reishi Despite her misgivings was able to bring herself to school on monday. Although she didn’t meet with any of her friends or even talk to anyone.  
During lunch she decided to go to the library instead of eating.  
The library was colored Carmine, Victorian, sitting self-importantly at the top of a hill. It was a gorgeous, lush room with a tiled chessboard floor and about fifty shelves fanning out from a central reception area. Twenty to or Thirty Students were sitting at tables, Studying,Learning or just reading for their own entertainment purposes.

Reishi was sitting at the left-Most table in the 3rd corridor. she was reading "The book of tauras.”

An epic story about a hero fighting a war,Slaying a dragon and getting married to a Elf. It was one of the most best selling books of all times, Selling 15 million in its first year of sale. One passage about it stuck out to her in particular:  
"The hero - Proteus looked his elf bride in the face with her busty chest and blue eyes, She was perfect for him and he was perfect for her. He thought that he must be crazy or insane for wanting to marry an elf, but alas his heart lead him to be with her and he was going to stick with his New love even if it meant being labeled insane.~”

Reishi: Insane…

That word that kept popping up in her head. She quickly slammed the book closed and stood up, going to the bookshelf to retrieve another when someone suddenly touched her back from behind her.

Reishi: …!

Their hands were noticeably cold and wet like they had been through something.

Reishi swiftly turned around to see the student president- Fumi standing before her. She was wearing a jacket and was soaked, likely from the rain outside.

Fumi: Sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya reishi.

Fumi said as she scratched her head nervously.

Reishi: why'd you t-touch my back!

Fumi: Oh, Did I do that?

Reishi: Yes!

Fumi: Sorry, I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory yesterday!

Reishi:  Oh thanks.

Fumi: You're welcome!

Fumi looked into reishi's eye longingly. Their two eyes met, causing reishi to yield and look away.

Reishi: umm. Is there something else you need?

Fumi: How about you…..

Reishi: H-Huh?

Fumi: Er- um, I meant to say that You would make a perfect fit for the student council!

Reishi: Me on the student council…?

Fumi: Y-Yeah! Seeing the way you did all those calculations in that duel made me think that you’d make a good school treasurer!

Reishi: You think so…?

Fumi put her hands on reishi’s shoulder and gazed into her eyes again. It made her feel very uncomfortable.

Fumi: Yes.

Reishi: Ummm.

She took her hand off reishi’s shoulder

Fumi: Unfortunately can't offer you this position now, because we already have a student treasurer. So you’ll just have apply for it next year!

Reishi: Bummer. But i’m not even sure that I’d be cut out for it.

Fumi: I’m positive that you would be! Just think about it; okay?

Reishi: R-Right.

Fumi Left reishi Feeling Embarrassed and uncomfortable about her own mood. She had only just met fumi and the girl was giving her weird vibes. It was almost like fumi was interested in her…. Or maybe that was just her imagination?

She returned back to the bookshelf to look for a book.  
She looked through the fiction section looking for something else to read. Until she found another book,

Reishi: “Proudness and prejudice.”

The book had a cover which displayed a man tapping his wife on the bottom . It seemed to be about sexism in 19th century. She took the book and prepared to sit down once again.

???: H-Hey.

Someone from behind reishi tried approached, Spooking her.  
Reishi turned around, Only to see her silver-haired friend shima.

Reishi: Oh, Hey Shima.

They awkwardly looked at each other.

Reishi: -Er… Cleaning duties again?

Shima had on her cheerleader outfit again. It was slightly different as it was bluer and had the words “ Team player” on it.

Shima: I hate this school.

Shima stoically replied.

Shima: -Were you just talking to fumi?

Reishi: Ya why?

Shima: Reishi…. You really shouldn't talk to her. She's a bad and awful person!

Reishi: She seems nice enough. She offered me to be the student treasurer next year.

Shima: Reishi please. Fumi only uses people to advance her own agenda. She's like a leech.

Reishi: ….. What's your history with her? You seem really adamant about her.

Shima: It's a long story.

Once again, reishi didn't push the subject any more.

Shima: -Anyway, I went home yesterday to investigate your claims of a “ai.”

Reishi: You did…?

Shima: Yeah it intrigued me to say the least.

Reishi: Shima, You really shouldn't have… I'm pretty sure I'm just crazy and have been hearing things.

Reishi said looking away

Shima: You're not crazy reishi. Don't ever say that about yourself.

Shima declared as she looked into reishi's eyes, causing her to blush.

Reishi: O-Oh?

Shima: At least I have reason to believe you aren't….

Reishi: What do you mean?

Shima: Like I said Well I took your claim about the Ai to heart and decided to investigate the RX-5 and I found something.

Reishi: Y-You found something?

Shima: Yeah… I don't what it is exactly but….

She pulled out a piece of paper from her breasts and showed it to reishi. It had numbers printed on it that ran all the way down.

Reishi: Uh… What I am looking at?

Shima: The source code for the RX-5.

Reishi: This is cool and all but what does this have to do with the ai?

Shima: Notice something odd about the lineage of text?

Reishi: S-Shima. You know i'm not into this techno stuff like you.

Shima facepalmed.

Shima: God for a girl who's a dueling genius, you sure are technologically stupid.

She insulted.

Shima: Baka! *sigh* Let me put it this way, Notice how this paper is mostly 0s and 1s.

Reishi: …. Yeah

Shima: Now look here.

Shima pointed to the third line of text in the paper. On two spots there was a 2 and a 5 mixed in.

Reishi: Oh crap! That is a bit weird!

Shima: And there's a couple more lines where this happens again.

She pointed to a few more lines which had several out of place numbers that weren't 1 or 0.

Reishi: What does this mean?

Shima: It means somehow has been messing with my duel disk-

Shima was interrupted by a yelling voice.

Sakoshi: Hamami! Did I tell you to clean in their!? Get back to sweeping the halls!

Shima: *Sigh* Just meet me at my house later, okay?

Reishi: A-Alright.

Reishi and Shima Now had something to work for, as to abstain from their inner issues they had to find the source of the code.


	21. Source of the code.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shima and Reishi try to find the source of the code!

**Evening - Classroom 212-G**

It was the end of the day and Reishi was in her last class of the day. The class was cooking class and it was her 2nd favorite class after Mr.Akihiko’s class. She liked it because she could make and eat delicious food of any variety.

The classroom tables were filled with the following dishes: Mushroom soup, bitter greens with tomatoes the size of peas, rare roast beef slices as thin as paper, noodles in a green sauce, cheese that melts on your tongue served with sweet blue grapes. The servers, all young people dressed in white tunics move wordlessly to and from the table, keeping the platters and glasses full. It smelled wonderful and made the students feel proud of the dishes they made.

Teacher: Alright everyone! That’s a good day’s work done. You are all dismissed.

The students gleefully got up to go home.  
Reishi was about to do the same and go over shimamura's house to see what was the deal with the source code. When someone approached her.

???: H-Hey reishi.

Reishi was packing her bag and looked up to see the busty yellow haired girl who she had acquainted with the other day.

Reishi: Oh… um. You're mina, right….?

Mina: Y-Yes.

Reishi: Nice to see you again. You doing well?

Mina: Y-Yes.

It was then silent as mina struggled to keep up the conversation.

Reishi: Is there something you want to say?

Mina: Y-Yes. Congratulations on your victory!

She applauded.

Reishi: Thank you!

Mina: Y-You're welcome.

Mina: ……

Reishi: ……

Another awkward silence hit them. This one was more painful than the last one.

Reishi: A-Are you sure that all you wanted to say?

Mina: N-No…. Uh I mean. Yes!

Reishi: …?

Mina: Um… I'm sorry this is so awkward….

Reishi: It doesn't have to be, I promise! Why don't you sit down and we can have a nice conservation like last time-

Mina: M-Maybe later….

Mina left in a hurry. Her hair swished back and forth and her face was a s red as a crab.

Reishi: *Scratches head* What a weird girl. But I can tell she means well. Maybe in the future we can become friends.

She said to herself as she got from her desk and proceeded to exit the classroom with her hope.  
\------  
Reishi was currently standing in front Of Shima’s House with a grin on her face. She looked up at shima’s House.  
It was Certainly Larger than the other houses on the block and could almost be described as a mansion, But it wasn’t as large as Reishi’s mansion and certainly didn’t have the finesse or grandness to be called a mansion in the first place.

*Knock* Reishi knocked on the door.

???: I Got it!! I got it!!!

*Scurrying*  
She heard someone rush to door.  
They opened it with utter fervor and greeted reishi.

???: Hi!

It was a small boy, Probably about 6 Years old. He had silver hair just like shima and was wearing a small T shirt that only came up to his navel. Revealing his cute belly.  
It was clearly shima’s younger brother.

Reishi: Hello there! Are you Shima’s younger brother?

Reishi asked looking down at the boy.

Shima’s Brother:Yup! Are you shima’s girlfriend?

Reishi: U-Um. No. I’m Just her friend.

Shima’s Brother: Really? Because big sis talks about you about you a lot.

Reishi: Oh she does, Does she?

Shima's brother: Yes! Sometimes I even hear her make weird sounds in her bed-

 

Shima: Kita! Isn’t rude to talk to guests without letting them in first?

Shima came from another door. She was wearing casual clothes like you would see in anybody’s house. Her hair was a bit ruffled and breasts were exposed somewhat.

Shima: Go upstairs Kita. You know You’re supposed to be doing your homework!

Kita: Ok Onee-San

Kita affectionately hugged his sisters leg and went upstairs.

Reishi: Ehehe. You never me told you had a younger brother!

Reishi exclaimed.

Shima: *Tch* He’s a pain in my ass, That’s why.

Reishi: That’s not very nice shima…. Plus your brother is super cute!

Shima: Try dealing with him 24 hours a day, You’ll change.

Shima snarled.

Shima: *Sigh* Just follow me, Let’s decode this source code once and for all.

Shima declared.  
Shima led Reishi into the foyer and the girls stood in front of a large black door with the words -L-a-b on it.  
*breee*  
Shima grasped the handle of said door and opened it. Reishi Followed suit and entered the beautiful lab.

Reishi: Whoa….

Reishi was amazed by what she saw.

On the inside of the lab was colored pure white with gold slabs sometimes coated in between floor tiles. The ceiling had the words “Hamami bio” on it's top making it clear what the lab was for. On the walls were tanks and cages of various animals mostly reptiles and insects but some birds and small mammals too. While they were confined to their limited spaces they seemed happy with their lives.

Reishi: This is amazing! All these animals and gadgets, Did you build it all yourself.

Shima: Nah it's all my father's work. He’s a Biologist Working for a company and-

Shima stopped herself mid sentence.

Shima: You know what? Thats a story for another time.

Reishi: Well Regardless, I didn't take you for an animal-Person shima.

Shima: There's lots of things about me that'll surprise you reishi.

 

Shima said as she cracked her knuckles and went over to her computer. The computer itself was the largest the room. Kt's screen covered 24 x 30 inches or 156 square centimeters.

Shima waved her hand and magically a keyboard popped out from the desk in front of the computer.

*Hissssss*

Reishi: Eeek!

On the Keyboard was a long slender snake. It was about 2 feet in length with red,yellow and black coloration.

Shima: Ah. Tasuka-chan. Escaped again I see.

Shima casually said.

Snake: Hissssss~

The snake affectionately hissed back at her wrapping around her arms.

Reishi: *Shudders*

Shima: Scared of snakes, Reishi?

Reishi: N-No! I just think their…. Gross.

Tasuka: *Hiss*

As it were replying back, Tasuka hissed at reishi.

Shima: Well I don't think he likes you either.

Shima responded, typing on her computer.

Reishi: *Sigh* Why couldn't you just have a dog or something…..

Reishi: (A dog…..)

Reishi's thoughts went back to her own dog…. Hiro and the shadowmancers had made him suffer. Cutting off his paw and locking him in a cage, like he was just a wild hound. Her prayers were with him as she waited for shima to boot up her computer.

-

Computer: Welcome Master shima.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, The computer finally booted up. The interface was now present on the screen and a password login was displayed.  
Shima typed in said password and it opened up her home page.

Shima: Alright let's see what this is about….

She opened up a program called Dcodr.  
The program was purple and grey with several tabs on it for research. The one shinma was on, had a speciality for decoding  
She took the paper with the source code on it, out of her butt pocket.

Shima: 5...9...2….3...4...5...7….7...6.  
..5  
She read it and entered the digits that were not 0 or 1 into the decoding program. There was at least 5 dozen of them so it took another 30 seconds.

Shima: Ok. You ready reishi?

The full set of numbers had been typed out and now were on the glorious screen.

Reishi: I think so…. But honestly I don't know really know what to expect from this.

She replied.

Shima: I don't know either…. But hopefully we'll get a clue about who hacked my RX-5. Now then let's get puppy started!

*Click*  
Shima tapped a button on her keyboard. Which initiated the decoding process. Reishi braced herself as the Numbers began to rearrange themselves into something else entirely.

Reishi: ….!

Shima: What the hell?

The numbers decoded, Starting to form words. Then those words became sentences and those sentences became paragraphs and that paragraph was a full Blown **letter of darkness.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be another duel in a couple parts! Are you guys excited?


	22. The Dark letter....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masked queen delivers a shocking truth....

Their Reishi and shima were looking at something that shouldn't have been there in the first place. They both were in shock and awe that the source code had been translated into something in the first place and now it was a full blown letter.

Shima: Oh my god…. I didn't think it would actually translate into anything!

Reishi: … Should- Should we read it?

Reishi asked nervously.

Shima: W-Well I don't think we have much of a choice here….

The computer screen had fixated on the text's part of the decoding program. Making it impossible for shima to exit out of it.

Reishi: * _gulp_ *

Both of them, "saddled up" mentally and read the dark letter.

[ **Dear my little Reishi**.

Hello my darling~ I see that you've uncovered this message I left on your duel disk! Congratulations! You're smarter than I thought you were! I also am aware that you defeated my precious shadowmancer that I sent to capture you. Now normally I would be livid and send about 12 more to kill you, But since it's you I'd thought I would play another game with you! Come to the  **Tykers centers**  at 9 o clock noon at whatever night you discover this. I have something or someone you've been looking for…. I believe her name is Hatsuko…? Hattoko? I don't know or care about her name. She's the green haired girl tramp who stalks you. Anyway if you care at all for her come to the above mentioned location and we'll give her back to you, But only on our conditions.  
\- Love and kisses,  **The masked queen**.}

The source code had translated into a letter of sorts, written by the one and only masked queen. Leader of the shadowmancers.

The room got quiet as the two girls were terrified. They read it with fear and terror at their hearts and could not believe that what it had said. The letter had been written in such a  _casual_  but threatening way. It almost seemed like the masked queen was taunting her….

Shima: I-I don't know what to make of T-this….

Shima said, her voice cracking as she did.

Reishi: D-Did she say T-That hattori was Kidnapped…?

Shima: U-Uh…. Basically yeah.

The two paused and looked at each other, Still shaken by the queens letter they didn't know what to say to each other.

Reishi: I-Is this Real? Why would she-

*Click*

Computer: You've gotten an email, Master shima!

A mail icon appeared on the screen of shima's computer. It was purple and black unlike the usual mail icon that would appear on anyone's computer.

Shima: I have a bad feeling about this….

Shima hesitantly clicked 'open' tab on the icon. What came next was revolting.

Reishi: Eek!

Shima: Shit!

An disgusting image appeared on the screen. It was Hattori laying a on cold steel floor, Badly beaten. She had purple splotches on various parts of abdomen clearly signifying she had punched or kicked various times in those spots. Her right eye was swollen badly, not even resembling an eye but a purple bump on her head. The worst of all was her feet. Her left foot had one toe missing and one was bent to an unnatural position. Her right Foot was more intact but was disturbing broken at the ankle making it twist and contort to another unnatural position.

And to make it all worse they had gagged her with her own panties and wrote "Whore" On her forehead. It was a disgusting display of brutality and inhumanity.

Reishi: Hurggghhh.

Reishi wanted to vomit. Her head felt light, Her stomach felt like it was in knots and her legs were like jelly.

Reishi: I-I don't Understand why me? Why does all this strange crap have to happen to ME!!

Reishi balled her fist angrily and punched the wall. Barely missing a bird cage that was right next to it.

Shima: R-Reishi. Please calm down.

Reishi: How can I be calm? Hattori is on the verge of death and It's my fault!

She exclaimed.

Shima: I know that but-

Reishi: But what!

Shima: I just-

Reishi: Ugh!  
  
Reishi turned to the left and sorrowed.

Reishi: -God I'm such a bad friend…. She's been gone for a week and I didn't even look for her…. I just passed it off as nothing….Moping for the past few days about nothing…

She was nearly the verge of tears.  
Shima put down her snek and comforted her friend.

Shima: No. It was my fault. I was one the told you to not be concerned. If anyone should take the blame it's me.

Shima got up and hugged reishi. Their breasts and hearts touched and synchronized as one.

Shima: I've been a bad friend too. I've hit hattori, Demeaned her…. Even getting angry at her when she broke her leg…. What an  _absolute bitch_  I've been.

Shima's hand trembled and Reishi grasped it.

Reishi: My God. What she must suffered through! The worst part of this is that Masked queen said 'Whatever day you you discover this on' Meaning =that picture likely taken at least before yesterday… Meaning hattori could be dead for all we know.

Shima turned around to her computer. Her head looking down and her spirit feeling guilty.

Shima: What should we do, Reishi?

Reishi: Well standing her won't do anything..

Reishi sighed.

Reishi: she wanted us to meet her at 9:00 Pm at the Tykers centers. And she'll get us!

Shima: Uh.. "Us"?

Reishi: Yes "us". I want you to come with me shima.

Shima: W-What why?

Reishi: I think I'll feel more comfortable with you around me! I don't want to do everything alone anymore.

Reishi held shima's hand.

She looked into Shima's eyes with glistening symmetry. Reishi's Blue colored eyes met Shima's red eyes and they soon felt a connection unlike before.

Shima: Fine! Baka! But I'm only coming because i'm worried about hattori….

She said blushing.

Reishi: Great! Now let's go!

Shima: Ah!

Reishi grabbed shima's hand again for third time Raced off with shimamura. Their hands were still holding, Their hearts racing even faster than normal, It all seemed surreal. But They could only  _hope_  to defeat whatever Darkness came next…..


	23. Gymnastics of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shima Pulls of an Impressive show of skill!

The winds cold of night hit Reishi’s cute face. Her and shima were walking to the tykers centers. It was around 8-30 o clock and The night’s sky loomed over their heads. The moon looked like it was under siege by stars seemed to lighten the night bringing forth stars that shone and hung in the sky creating a beautiful image that only a sexy connoisseur could appreciate.

Shima: Did we really have to walk all the way here? *Huff* I’m really tired…

Reishi: Shima, You know the subway and kaiba express aren’t open this late. Besides We’re walking all this way to save our friend.

Shima *Grumbles* ya I know…

Reishi: Besides. We're here anyway.

A sign Reading “Tykers Centers was placed to the left of where they stood.

Reishi: Alright Now we can-

Shima: Hold on reishi!

Below the sign was the words “CLOSED FOR MAINTENANCE” in all huge bold letters.

Reishi: Crap.

Shima: And that's the least of our problems.

The entrance of the building was also shut off by a large metal gate. Interestingly it had red lasers instead of a wireframe as it's protector. Any intruder that tried to enter would likely set off an alarm.

Reishi: Fiddlesticks! What do we do now?

Shima: ......

Shima was silent as she stared at the laser fence. She observed it with great observation.

Reishi: Shima?

Shima: ... Yeah That’ll work

She whispered to herself.

Reishi: Um… Shima? Are you there? 

Shima: Reishi. Hold my bag.

Reishi: Huh?

Shima tossed reishi her duffel bag. Her eyes were narrowed and eyebrows furrowed and her knuckles cracked.  
She got into a sprinting position like a runner before a marathon.

Reishi: Shima what are you-

Shima: *Hmph*

Shima ran forward with the speed a cheetah. Her legs moved like the wind taking a glorious step every microsecond until she reached a foot before the gate.

Using the speed shad gathered over that brief sprint she leapt up into the air majestically. Her body was in a curved position like a professional. She had just enough width to make it over the gate and land on the side.

Reishi: Holy crap!

Reishi muttered to herself.

Shima meanwhile fiddled with control panel and disabled the lasers blocking the center. 

Reishi: Shima! how the hell did you do that?

Shima: My mothers a gymnast. Me and her use to train a lot.

She explained and looking away.

Reishi: I can't imagine you as a gymnast.

Shima: Me neither. That's why I stopped training. But that's a story for another time.

Reishi: I learn something new about you everytime shima!

Shima: Just hope you don't learn too much about me...

Reishi: Heh. If hattori were here she'd probably say something like” You're a gymnast shima? I bet you can fit anywhere!”

Shima: And I would say back to her “Yeah. My fist could fit in your mouth.”

*Hahaha*  
They both laughed.

Shima: Reishi.... Let's rescue our friend... For her sake.

Shima said.

Reishi: Yeah. Let’s.

They went forward into the tykers center and towards the hope of rescuing hattori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry for writing these short parts. I had to split this chunk of the story from the next chapter due to the pacing and mood.


	24. Rage of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi and Shima confront the shadowmancers...

**Tykers Center.**

Reishi and shima were at the front of the center, Right in front the main building - the tykers building.

It was a crass building, Very much old-fashioned for it's time. It had brown bricks for it's foundation with a coat of silver at the top. It was very reminiscent of a building built in the 1980s. The center had been built as a recreational center for children but over time it began to host all sorts of events from science fair to art competitions.

Reishi: I guess we just have to wait for the shadowmancer to arrive…

Shima: Yeah…. *sigh*

Shima walked forward in boredom.

Shima: Man I can’t believe I didn’t notice how crappy this place looks the first time we were here.

Shima said.

She was specifically looking at a graffiti art of a urethra the ground.

Shima: *Tch* Makes me wanna throw up thinking I was even here.

Reishi: Don’t be so stuck up shima. I’m Sure-

Reishi was cut off by shima shrieking.

Shima: ARGH!

Reishi: W-What! Are the shadowmancers here?

Shima: No! Look at this reishi!

Shima pointed to a poster on the wall of the tykers building. It displayed a boy holding a trophy with a model volcano in the background.

With huge words on the bottom reading “1st place winner for the Neo domino city school project festival!”

Shima: Fuck! I knew one of those stupid model volcanos would win! Baka!

Reishi: Um, Does it matter?

Shima: Of course. I made a whole Duel disk with an advanced holographic system and systems mechanics! And some dumb crap can win out in 1st place! Shit!

Reishi: Shima, In their defense the festival was about aesthetics not about technological prowess.

Shima: Still it's bullshit. Stupid tykers….

she grumbled.

Reishi: Why is this place is even called the tykers center in the first place?

Shima: I think it’s named after a french martyr who died in the hundred years war…

Reishi: There was a girl named tykers…?

Shima: No, That was her last name…. I believe it was maggot of Normandy?

Shima said…

Reishi: I dont think a person would be named maggot….

Shima: Or maybe marge…? Crap! I know I learned this in history class…..

Reishi: Uh… Was it marmalade?

Shima: No I think it was-

???: Margaret of Normandy! You Imbeciles!

A vast blanket of purple fog flew heavy over the center. It suffocated every building and every tree around the tykers center, swallowing every distant object and vanishing around every corner. It crept around reishi and shima, and its silent footsteps tiptoeing around each project left in the Center, The freezing fog wrapped around her like a blanket, the everyday familiar sights of the street lay mysterious, hiding, looming out at her in their whitened haze at the last minute like images from some half forgotten dream.

The purple mist swelled up in front of reishi and shima and made Two figures. Their true forms started to show after a couple revealing some dark individuals wearing cloaks. Unlike the shadowmancer before them they did not cover their face with their cloaks.

Reishi: There’s two of them!

The shadowmancer to the left was huge, at least 6 feet tall with large shoulders. His face was rough and gaudy with a slash over his eyes. He had yellow hair and black eyes like a pleb. Behind him was something large but out of view to reishi or shima.

The shadowmancer that appeared next to him was a woman, In her mid 20s. She had Pale white skin and blonde hair with green eyes. Her face was not congruent with drooping eyes and a dopey nose. Other than that she could be described as “Beautiful” If you squint your eyes a little bit.

Woman: Bonjour.

The woman bowed. Her elegance shown with her snazzy accent precious face and breasts. She had an french accent meaning that she was not of the descent of the city.

Woman: We come on behalf of the Masked Queen.

Woman: I am shadowmancer Unit 385185, I go by the human Name of “Cheŕe”. But Please just call me 385185. I have long since Abandoned my human name.

She scolded.

Reishi: (H-Human name..)

Cheŕe: My partner is Unit 4123. His name is not important.

Cheŕe: Now then, Enough with the pleasantries. We've Brought your “Friend”.

The huge hunk of a man called 4123 moved to the side, revealing the huge object behind him. It was a what could be best described as a ginormous bird cage. With hattori laying down face first on the hard metal flooring. She was clearly unconscious and had was not even so much as twitching.

Reishi and shima: Hattori!

Seeing her friend in such a pitiful state made shima angry to a boiling point.

Shima: You bitch! You better not have Done anything to her since-

Cheŕe: Come down darling~ we stopped torturing her 3 days ago.

Reishi: H-How long have you guys had her?

The shadowmancer giggled.

Cheŕe: About a week. One of our agents while spying on you managed to find her spying on you too~ and we decided to give her a little of a advice on her spying techniques.

Cheŕe: And by that, I meant we kidnapped her and tortured her...

The shadowmancer began to laugh.

Reishi: You sickos….

Cheŕe: Don't be mad. She appeared to like the torture! ...Until we broke her ankle.

Shima: I swear I'll castrate the both of you-

Cheŕe: oh? Je vous reconnais.

The shadowmancer said.

Shima: Nani?

Cheŕe: Sorry it's just…. I think I recognize you…

Shima: Y-You do?

Cheŕe: …!

It then suddenly hit the shadowmancer.

Cheŕe: Oui! You’re the girl who I beat last week!

She laughed.

Shima’s eyes and realized that she recognized the shadowmancer from before… It wa the same one who had attacked her.

Shima: it's You!

Reishi: You two know each other?

Shima: Yes… She’s the one who attacked me on the subway….

Cheŕe laughed.

Cheŕe: Ah~ How wonderful it is to see you again! I still remember your desperate pleads for mercy after I defeated you!

Shima’s face turned gray as she remembered how the shadowmancer had made her get her knees and beg for mercy…

Shima: T-Thats-

Reishi: Wait, Shima didn’t you say you beat her?

Shima: S-Shut up! I was scared okay? I didn’t want you to think I was weak….

Reishi:Shima….

It got silent as the winds of the night blew around them.

4123: Enough with the pointless chatter. Let’s just uphold our part of the deal.

Cheŕe: Right.

*Roll*

They rolled Hattori’s bird cage over to reishi. It was hideous and covered in blood, almost making reishi revolt.

Cheŕe: We are‘ Men of our words’ So here is your lime-colored friend.

She joked.

Reishi: ….

Hattori’s body looked even more gross up close. Her ankle was definitely broken and mangled and leg bruised with purple blotches on it. The only thing that was left in tact was her face. But that was probably only the case so they could recognize her.

She seemed to be alive but didn't seem to be conscious at all, She was like in a sleeping beauty state.

Cheŕe: We've upheld our part of the bargain. Now uphold yours mon ami. Duel me.

The shadowmancers eyes glared at reishi.

Reishi: A duel….

Cheŕe: If I lose, we'll leave you and your friend alone, For now…

Cheŕe: - But If I win…. You come with us and **your friend dies**.

Reishi: Huh?

Shima: What?

Cheŕe: You didn't think we'd let you have her “willy-Nilly?”, No? We placed a curse on her so if you lose or refuse to duel me,your friend will **die**.

Reishi: Dammit!

Reishi realized the stakes at play. And she realizer could no longer refuse to take her destiny.

Reishi: It looks I'll to duel you dirty cowards...

She insulted as she took out her duel disk.

Reishi: Shima, Take Hattori to the hospital, I think she's on the verge of death.

Shima: Are you sure? I can stay here and-

Reishi: Shima! Just do it!

Shima: R-Right!

Shima hastily took hattori out of the enormous bird cage and lifted her onto her back. She ran with her out of the tykers center and in the direction of the hospital. Just before leaving however, She mumbled.

Shima: Good luck reishi…

* * *

 

Reishi Took out her deck and inserted into the duel disk. The shadowmancer did the same with hers, Only with a slight bit of arrogance attached to every gesture she made.

Cheŕe: Leave us.

She said to her colleague.

4123: …. Don't harm her too bad. I know how you like to get carried away.

He said before taking off in a cloud of purple smoke.

Cheŕe: I can't wait to how you fair in this competition of the minds, My dear~ The masked queen talks about your skill so much, It makes me want to shiver!

She boasted

Reishi: You'll see it front and center!

Reishi's determination filled her mind and soul as she prepared to duel. She wanted- No, Needed to avenge her friend. The shadowmancers had gone too far and now they were going to feel the full wrath of her hope.


	25. Chere vs Reishi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi and the shadowmancer - Chere face off! But unbeknownst to reishi, The shadowmancer has a hidden power.....

The world seemed to stop as a wind blew past the two femme fatales faces as they prepared to have a game of the mind and souls. A bleak, thin wind it was, like a fine sour wine, searching the marrow and bringing an air of mysticism ton the game.

Both: Lets duel!

Reishi LP: 8000

Cheŕe LP: 8000

Cheŕe: Youngest first~ you go first,  _Mon ami_.

Reishi: Fine! I draw!

Reishi drew her 5 card hand and began her turn.

Reishi: ...

The girl pondered threw her hand on deciding her first move.  
She only had one monster in her hand - Score. It was a weak 100 atk monster that could only stall for a turn with it's ability.

Reishi: (I'll play defensively…)

She thought.

Reishi: I summon score in defense mode!

A plain blue mass appeared from the sky and landed in front of reishi. It was spherical in shape and tenant in description. The only way tell it was a living being was it's two round eyes and gorging smile.

Score  
Level 1  
Water/Music  
Atk 100 Def 100

Reishi: Then, I'll set one card face down and end my turn!

Her lush facedown appeared on the field. The simplicity of her turn made its way to the shadowmancer and she commented appropriately .

Cheŕe: Oh? Is that it, monsieur? Summoning a weak monster and ending your turn? Ho ho!

Reishi: Be careful. That's what the other shadowmancer said before I beat her!

Cheŕe: oh? But There's a difference between me and that fool.

Cheŕe: She was only trying to capture you for herself. -To only get a reward. I'm capturing you for the queen herself. -To please her majesty~

She stated. Reishi looked back at her disgusted.

Reishi: if you think your twisted love is going to win you win you this, You are sorely mistaken!

Cheŕe: oui! Love has gotten the world a far way! And it'll lead you to your defeat!

Cheŕe: I draw!

The shadowmancer drew a card from her deck. She grinned as she wasted no time in making her first move.

Cheŕe: I summon shadowprancer Feral fighter !

The monster appearing was a short faceless dark being with brass-dark knuckles and foam coming from it's mouth. It was truly a feral being, not representative of any creature on this earth.

Shadowprancer Feral Fighter  
Level 4  
Dark/Beast-Warrior  
Atk 1800 Def 900

Cheŕe: I hope you Won't mind if I attack you, no?

She taunted.

Reishi: um… Are you asking me? or-

As if she had answer reishi, the monster lunged forward. It's sharpened claws glistened in the midnight as it did so.  
*Shing*  
It cut straight into score causing it to burst into dozens of pieces.

Cheŕe: magnifique! Now feral fighter abilitèe will activate.

Cheŕe: You take damage equal to half of your monster's Attack points!

Reishi: (Crap!)

The feral fighter gritted his teeth and screamed loudly. It was about 10 decibels on the sound charts, Not enough to burst someone's eardrums but Reishi could definitely feel it.

Reishi LP: 7950

Reishi: Guh…!

Reishi gripped her ears in Pain.

Reishi: But! N-Now Score's special ability activates!

Cheŕe: oui?

What remained of goo-ie monster formed into three sphere's, all with the same goofy faces and attitude.

Reishi: It splits into three!

Score token  
Atk 0 Def 0

Cheŕe: Vive~ You can stall all you want. Darling but the darkness will come for you like always.

She ominously stated .

Cheŕe: Without further adieu. I end my turn~

The shadowmancers first turn had been surprisingly uneventful. It seemed suspicious to reishi but she had no time to ponder about the strategy of someone like Cheŕe.

Reishi: Draw!

She drew a card from her deck.

Reishi: during my standby phase, I'll activate my facedown, Revival Rope!

Her facedown flipped itself over. It's artwork displayed a girl being rescued from an abyss by a knight holding a rope.

Reishi: I can special summon a monster that was Destroyed last turn by battle or card effect! Come back, Score!

The original version of score was lifted out of the grave by a shining yellow rope.  
He was happy to see his offspring that still survived the previous battle and they were happy to see him. It was like a family reunion.

Cheŕe: Oui? why are you bringing back such a weak monster?

Reishi: Your soon about to find out!

Reishi looked in her hand of cards and summoned a monster.

Reishi: Come out! Musicgal Bella Bellicoso!

A tsundere like girl appeared with yellow hair that was covering her eyes and wearing a short red dress. She had two musical bells in her hand and was summoned in defense. She pouted like she had attitude when presented on the field

Musical bella bellicoso  
Level 4  
Light/Music  
Atk 1400 Def 1700

Reishi's Hand twitched. She knew what was coming next.

Her hand sparkled pink and and pink beam on light fired from it and hit the ground.  
It formed a vortex that spun around with a rhythm and filled the air with the sound of music. The tsundere girl and the Joyful blob pranced into the vortex happily.

Reishi: Come on out! Musical Magician!

A musicality explosion occurred within the field and appeared from it a new monster advented on to the field from vortex Reishi: Show Yourself Musical Magician! From the vortex a tall Mage-like figure carrying a staff appeared. He was in a heavy armor which suited his Delicious appearance as he had a sexy scar on his face. His body as mentioned before had a white and black color scheme with a helm at the tip.

The magician looked amazing as he shined in the moonlight. It radiated off of his armor and shone through the darkness.

Musical Magician  
Tempo +4  
Light/Music/Musical  
Atk 2400 Def 2000

Cheŕe: Sacre le bleu...

The woman said in awe.

Cheŕe: The queen mentioned you had this sort of power but... I didn't expect to see it so soon.

Reishi: I'm not pulling my punches like before... You evildoers hurt someone I cared about and Now you'll pay!

Reishi exclaimed.

Cheŕe: *hurt* is a subjective term~ You should be thankful that we even left her alive!

Reishi: why you…!

Reishi's anger turned to sorrow as it fully sunk in how much hattori must've suffered throughout the week.

Reishi: Why? Though? Why take my friend hattori? Why not take me instead?

Cheŕe: Because. The Masked queen ordered it.

She simply replied.

Reishi: Is that it? I'm asking why you guys didn't kidnap me? You were already spying on me-

Cheŕe: Our Queen is not some mafia Thief!

The shadowmancer angrily declared. Her cracked as shrieked as she did, clearly she was not pleased.

Reishi: Huh?

Cheŕe: Sorry. I don't usually get worked up like that.

Cheŕe: But let me explain. To her (The masked queen), You are a like a prize at a carnival. -And I ask you; if you were playing a game at a carnival would you play the game fairly or just claim over the rig and grab whatever stuffed animal, No?

Reishi: …?

Cheŕe: What am I saying is; Our queen has honor and she will not just take you by force. It has to be by your volition or by us defeating you fair and square.

As sick and twisted as it sounded, The queen's logic made sense. It was like an 'honor among thieves.'

Reishi: then your queen is a bit of a hypocrite. She has no qualms about torturing and kidnapping hattori but wont do the same to me?

Cheŕe: "All is war in love and war"

She cheekily replied.

Cheŕe: But please do carry on with your turn. I want to get you to the Masked queen As soon as possible!

Reishi: It won't happen! Musical Magician's effect! He gains 500 attack for each other Musical monster on the field.

Reishi: My three tokens count as musical-type, so He'll gain 1500 Atk Points!

As she exclaimed, A Mysterious Aura surrounded the magician as he gained the power of his allies

Musical Magician  
Atk 3900

Cheŕe: That is quite troublesome…..

Reishi: Damn Right! Now I'll get right to the point! Musical Magician attack Feral fighter!

The Magician's staff light up as it Took the initiative. It pointed it's magical staff at the beast and he chanted a magical Incantation. A beam of pure blue light came from his staff shooting straight through the beast and damaging Cheŕe.

Cheŕe LP: 5900

Cheŕe: -Grk!

The shadowmancer cringed as she gripped herself in pain, And fell backwards onto the ground.

Reishi: Your darkness will never take me in…..I end my turn.

The shadowmancer got up from her fall. Although she took a ton of damage last turn, She was smiling as she stood up.

Cheŕe: Oh You silly croissant…. The shadows are always going to be tempting and alluring you into darkness…. That's how they engulfed my heart. -And Now I'll show their true power this turn!

Her hand sparkled black after her bold declaration. She drew her card with dexterity and wit as she prepared to advance.

Cheŕe: heh.

She smirked at the card she drew.

Cheŕe: I activate Polymerization!

Cheŕe: I'll Fuse shadowprancer Assassin with Shadowprancer Grave-bounder!

Cheŕe showed the two monsters in her hand. They then appeared on the field with a swirling fusion vortex behind them.

shadowprancer Grave Bounder was tall dark skinned monk with a staff in his hand.

He wouldn't be seen for long as he swirled into the fusion vortex along with the assassin.

Cheŕe: Fusion Summon!

From the vortex appeared a large brooding figure, it was a hitman that was Dark all over with a purple Overcoat and a huge caliber Multi-fire Gun in it's arms.  
It was the fusion from the last duel - Shadowprancer Hitman

Shadowprancer Hitman  
Level 6  
Dark/Fiend  
Atk 2400 Def 2000

Reishi: Oh no….

Reishi remembered the trauma and damage the monster had causd before. It was horrifying; the pain that thy hitman could cause.

Cheŕe: Now it's time for you suffer~ Le shadowmancer hitman's effect! You take 1200 damage.

The Hitman cocked his gun at pointed directly at reishi.*Cack Cack Cack*  
The bullets came out of the gun at the speed of sound, almost to fast to see but she could definitely feel them as they all ripped through her body causing great pain

Reishi: Grk!

Reishi LP: 6750

Reishi fell backwards and landed right on her back.

Cheŕe: you reap what you sow! Fraulein, Wasn't that painful? Did it make your skin writhe in tyranny?

Reishi: T-That was nothing!

Reishi stood up.

Cheŕe: Ahaha! Your bravery is cute! But what's going to be even cuter is you in chains!

Reishi: You make a lot of bold claims for someone who's just a pawn.

Cheŕe: ….?

Reishi: I mean, You're essentially using the same strategies as the shadowmancer before you! All you do is inflict effect damage and attack. -And if you haven't noticed i've got you against the wall!

Reishi exclaimed

Reishi: I have a 3900 attack monster on the field with three tokens. Even if you managed to destroy him you'd still have to get through the tokens before getting to my life points;Speaking of which you have less of. I think I'm the better position here.

Cheŕe: Oh you poor darling. You fail to see the simple truths. In dueling it's not about statistics or strategy or "Positions" it's about if you can mentally disrupt your opponent.

Cheŕe devilishly smiled.

Cheŕe: -And by observing you over this past week. You look like the type to easily disturbed!

Reishi: ….

Cheŕe pulled a card from her hand and activated it vigorously!

Cheŕe: I Activate De-Fusion!

Reishi: Nani?

Cheŕe: I hope that I don't need to explain what this card does to you, Monsieur~

The spell card formed on the field.  
It separated the fusion materials of the two monsters.

Shadowprancer assassin was the first monster to split out of the fusion. It was small figure with an cloak over it's head just like it's master. It similarly it had a shadowmancer crescent on it's chest and a couple of knives in it's hand!  
And the other fusion material - Shadowprancer Grave- Bounder reappeared on the field. He was a dark skinned monk with a shamanic mask on that covered his face.

Shadowprancer assassin  
Level 3  
Dark/Fiend  
Atk 1000 Def 1000

Shadowprancer Grave-Bounder  
Level 6  
Dark/Spellcaster  
Atk 2200 Def 2000

Cheŕe: Your suffering isn't over! When Grave-Bounder is summoned from the graveyard you take 700 points of damage!

Reishi: Crap!

Gravebounder pointed his staff at reishi and chanted some indistinguishable words. A fury of small blasts hit her all ripping her clothes slightly.

Reishi LP: 6050

Reishi: Kyah!

Reishi fell down again Landing on her plump butt and hurting herself deeply.  
Cheŕe Smiled as reishi reveled in pain. She knew that something more terrifying would be coming soon.

Cheŕe: Now Monsieur, You're going to see the full power of the shadows!

The Dark fog surrounding the tykers center swirled around creating a vortex that engulfed the whole center. It made a new kind of darkness that had never been seen before by mankind, It was rough Cold and distant like the creator who had left his creations. All of the darkness seemed to culminate around the shadowmancer and her eyes began to turn pitch black. Her two monsters on the field were engulfed by a hand that seemed to come out of nowhere and they soon were incorporated into the darkness which would make something even darker than they were.

Cheŕe:  **Dark Musical Summon!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cleaned up the story a bit, Meaning I fixed some typos and misspellings.  
> If you guys see any typos let me know! I won't be embarrassed!
> 
> Duel Status  
> Reishi LP: 6050  
> Chere LP: 5900


	26. Liberator of Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shadowmancer unleashes the Terror of her New monster!

Cheŕe: **Dark Musical Summon!**

The shadowmancer said those cruel words as her monster disappeared into the fog. Never to be seen again. A light of darkness came from the middle of the "Field". It was almost majestic in a cruel way. At first the darkness of the room Confused reishi or else her eyes were confused Indescribable amounts of pitch blackness that was happening around her. For 10 seconds, all she could make out was Dark lumps of anti-matter trying to form something but to no avail.

Reishi: What Is this? What the hell is happening?

Reishi said, Scared as she was.

Cheŕe: For every ounce of light there must be darkness….. It needs to be Perfectly balanced as all things should.

She responded with a parable.

Cheŕe: -And so I sacrifice these two monsters to you Our god! Please In Return bring to me the one called - Dark Hayato!

The shadowmancer Put her hands together and chanted to herself. Her prayer was heard and answered. The Dark lumps of darkness responded to her Sermon and came together to form a singular monstrous figure that manifested itself onto the monster that appeared from the vortex of evil was terrifying to the core.  
It was a bird-like creature with an elongated beak and eagle-like eyes that could pierce through your soul. It had claws as long as it's body with halons for legs; all that could be used for scratching out and eating your pancreas.  
The beast's whole body was covered in purple feathers and it was wearing a Japanese garb with the shadowmancer crescent on its head.  
It had a very traditional asian feel to it which contrasted to the shadowmancers origin. Regardless though, it was a monster.

Dark Hayato

Tempo - 4

Dark/ Winged-Beast

Atk 2400 Def 2400

Reishi: W-What? What is this?

Reishi's voice cracked as she stared at the new power and the monster.

It was horrifying to think that the shadowmancers could produce such a thing.

Cheŕe: This monsieur? -This Is the power of the shadows. A new type of summon that calls of the power of darkness. It is a rendition of your own summoning method.

Reishi: What do you mean? This isn't any summoning method I've heard of!

Cheŕe: Hoi. Do you not listen? I Just said it.

Reishi: ….?

Cheŕe: It is a darker form of Musical summoning.

Her face contorted into a wicked smile again and she laughed.

Reishi: I don't understand.

Cheŕe: Of course you don't. The path of the shadows can lead to many abilities some might call "Unnatural". But alas it is the truth.

Cheŕe: You see, Monsieur; Just like how there is yin, There is also yang. The form of musical summoning that you and most of humanity uses is the "Light side" of musical summoning. But we, the shadowmancers have found a way to use the dark side.

Reishi: No way…..

Cheŕe: Using the darkness we can summon all sorts of wicked beasts and demons to our aid! Yes! This is the power that our queen and the dark god have bestowed upon us.

The fog got thicker and thicker as the shadowmancer said her monologue.  
It was clear what she was saying was no joke. The darkness could be used to bring forth dark musical monsters.

Reishi: I Simply… I-I.

Reishi couldn't piece together any coherent words.

Cheŕe: In awe? Don't be. All humans we duel are shocked by this power!

Cheŕe: Alas. They don't last long usually after they see it.

Reishi: W-Why?

Reishi asked.

Cheŕe: Well, On top of having powerful Attack points they also have devious effects… Which I'll demonstrate Now!

She grinned

Cheŕe: I activate Dark Hayato's effect!

Reishi: …!

The menacing maniac made a hideous screech in accordance.  
Cheŕe flipped her hair and explained the monster ability.

Cheŕe: Once Pér turn, I can negate all cards on the side of your field effects.

Reishi: !

The winged beast flapped its wings creating dark funneling whirlwind which enveloped reishi's side of the field. Musical Magician was hit hard and turned gray which signified his lost of ability

Musical Magician  
Atk 2400 Def 2400

Reishi: No…!

Now with her monster's atk lowered she was vulnerable to an attack.

Cheŕe: En garde! Battle phase!

Cheŕe: Ah, How ironic. A tough magician like yours being taken out by a mere devil. Like the story of morgan le fay back at home.

Reishi: Wait- Both of our monsters have The same attack points! Would you really attack and destroy them both?

Cheŕe: Of course not you fool! I activate le Quick play spell - Metaverse!

A card that depicted a shadows hovering over a city was played from Cheŕe's hand.

Cheŕe: This card allows me to activate a field spell from my deck!

Reishi: N-Nani?

A card appeared from Cheŕe's deck and magically bounced into her hand!

Cheŕe: Le Field spell - Mystic Plasma zone now comes into effect!

When the card activated the area of sky above the tykers center was filled was with a swirling void. It was terrifying to anyone who would've saw as it spewed lightning from within it's core onto the ground, Frightening reishi. The sky was now a negative image of its daytime beauty, midnight blue with clouds swirling like spilled black ink in water.

Cheŕe: All of my Dark monsters gain 500 atk but lose 400 def!

Dark Hayato  
Atk 2900 Def 1900

The monster was now powerful enough to take on Musical magician. Cheŕe quickly capitalized and declared her attack.

Cheŕe: Attaque! My Dark hayato, Destroy her magician.

*Screech*  
The birdman screeched like an eagle creating a soundwave throughout the air.  
It flapped its wings and charged towards the musical magician.  
*Scratch*  
It's sharp claws slashed right through musical magician causing a shockwave that knocked reishi on her butt again.

Reishi LP: 5550

Reishi: Argh!

Cheŕe: -And here you are again mon ami. Right on your keister like last turn. Only this time at mercy of my inner darkness~ I end my turn with a face down.

Cheŕe's face turned lewd as she ended her turn. She seemed to take delight in the darkness that had fallen before her and reishi.

Reishi: Ugh!

Reishi brushed herself off and got back up again.

Reishi: I swear… i'll never forgive you shadowmancers.

Cheŕe: hmm?

Reishi: For not only kidnapping my friend but turning Something I love - Musical summoning into an evil and dark act !

Cheŕe: Evil?

Cheŕe paused.

Reishi: Yes. Evil.

Cheŕe: That hurts honey. I don't see myself as evil. I see myself as a libeŕator.

Reishi: A liberator of what?

Cheŕe: Of your souls.

Reishi: W-What do you mean?

Cheŕe: I don't want to go into a monologue about myself but....Yours truly joined the shadowmancers after a particular depressing realization.

Cheŕe:- I realized life is meaningless. -And to continue on like my life means something, is just pointless. I had no reason to live.

Reishi: That is-

Cheŕe: -But then! I met the masked queen and like a saint from arc, She gave me a purpose! Liberating the souls of the world from the grasps of the light and submerging them into the darkness! It was magnificent.

Cheŕe exclaimed. Her face turned red in bliss thinking about her "Journey".

Reishi: That's pathetic.

Cheŕe: Excuse moi?

Reishi: Losing hope is one thing… But to turn to darkness is just Desperate! There are plenty of reasons to live. Friends,Family,Pets… Anything, Really! You don't have to live for yourself. You can find a purpose and live by that.

Cheŕe: I would not know how….

Reishi: To find a purpose? To find a reason to live? You don't know how to do that?

Cheŕe: N-No.

Her voice stuttered.

Reishi: ( I think I know the kind of people the masked queen likes to recruit.)

Reishi thoughts relented and she shook her head, Knowing that the shadowmancer would likely never understand basic human motivation.

Reishi: My turn I draw!

Reishi: I activate the card - Tokens for Trade!

A card appeared on the field. It's portrait displayed a small goat being traded for various card itself had three effects but reishi chose to use the first one.

Reishi: I can destroy all of my tokens on the field to draw cards equal to the amount destroyed.

She explained.

*Scoreee?*  
All The tokens panicked as they all disintegrated into nothingness, Traded only for mere trading cards. It was poetic in a sense.  
Reishi on the hand, Had drawn her three cards on to find disappointment.

Reishi: (ugh. None of these cards can help me….)

Reishi: I set a monster card and a facedown card and end my turn….

Reishi relented at the fact that she could nothing in the face of the new Hideous form that had shown itself on the field. It was either do or die and it looked like  **she would die.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duel Status:
> 
> Reishi LP: 5550  
> Cheŕe LP: 5900


	27. Blockade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi Hinges the fate of the duel on one Card!

Cheŕe: It is now my turn!

The shadowmancer twirled around as she drew her card! The wind around corresponded into one beautiful Puree of swirling air, It spread the scent of her perfumes and magnificent body scent around the small area they occupied.

Cheŕe: You know Monsieur, If I wasn't on a business journey. I would consider keeping you for Myself~

She teased.

Reishi: What does that even mean?

Cheŕe: It means that you're cute. -And I fancy you~

Reishi: W-Woah! That's a bit direct D-Dont you think?  
  
Reishi blushed.

Cheŕe: Well Where I come from, It's courtesy not to "Beat around the Bush."

She stated.

Reishi: You know, I've been meaning to ask about that. Where are you from? Your accent doesn't sound like you're from around here.

Cheŕe: Belgium.

Reishi: Oh. I thought you were-

Cheŕe: French? I know. We are quite similar but very different.

Reishi: Really? I'm not into European culture but could you tell me-

Reishi: -Wait, What the hell am I saying? You kidnapped and tortured my friend! Why am I having a casual conversation with you?

Cheŕe: Teehee~ That's a part of my charm, Darling~

She bounced.

Reishi: Ugh.

Cheŕe: But regardless… I do have to send you to the masked queen. *Sigh*

Cheŕe sighed and pulled a card out of her hand, Reluctantly.

Cheŕe: I activate Nobleman of Crossout!

Reishi: …!

Cheŕe: Lé card lets me destroy a facedown monster on the field without activating it's effects!

She explained.

Reishi: Gah!

A well dressed Man holding a sword came out of the card. He ran forward swiftly and cut Reishi facedown monster to bits, Which was revealed to musical wyvern.

Cheŕe: Very clever monsieur. Trying to bait into attacking your monster which would have destroyed mine.

She said.

Cheŕe: But now you are wide open and you will face the wrath of hayato!

Reishi: (No!)

Reishi fear began to mount as she remembered the pain of the last time she was attacked by a shadowmancers ace monster.

{Flashback}

?: Right. Now experience True pain like never before! Monstrous hunter! Monstrous Axe throw!

The Monster whirled around in a spherical motion. the mist around formed into a cyclone surrounding it as this action was performed creating a terror tyclone.  
*whirring noises* Then finally it happened. The hunter threw it's axe at reishi like a real hunter throws it's axe at a moose.

*Explosion*

Reishi: Aiieeeeeee!

Reishi LP: 3100

While not hitting reishi directly. it did hit the ground around her causing another explosion which rocked her world like a hurricane.  
She lay in the ground with her stomach exposed showing and good looking middle-half.

Reishi: urgh…..

?: Come on…. Get up! Your going to feel so much more than that!

The shadowmancer laughed while reishi felt an excruciating amount of pain.

{End}

It was a terrifying experience and not one she ever wanted to relive….

*Screech* The sounds of the bird-man got closer and closer as it charged at her by the second! Reishi Thinking quickly, Remembered she had a facedown card!

Reishi: I activate my facedown - Mirror force!

The card flipped up and activated!

Reishi: It reflects your attack back at you and destroys your monster!

She Declared as a magical force field formed around her side of the field.

Cheŕe: *Tsk Tsk tsk* How le Predictable.

Cheŕe: I activate Le Dark Hayato's effect in response!

She said. Dark hayato Feathers began to shine as he screeched through the force field causing it to shatter.

Reishi jaw dropped comically in response.

Reishi: W-What? H-How?

Cheŕe: Fufufu. Dark Hayato's has what you call a "Quick effect" meaning that I can activate it 'whenever'!

Cheŕe: Now continue Your Attack, My hayato! Claws of feaŕ!

Cheŕe commanded.

The beast spread its wings and flew up into the air. The monster Sharpened its claws; which shined in the moonlight creating a refraction on the ground in front of its prey.

*Screech* It's mighty howl could be heard miles away when it began to attack! It moved faster than the speed of sound soon making its way to reishi!

Reishi: AGGHHHHH!

It's claws sunk its way into reishi's skin causing her to gush a huge amount of the Red liquid known as blood from her chest. Reishi fell down the ground in pain, Gripping the side of her chest which had been clawed.

Reishi: aughhhh.

All that was left of the blood that had once flowed thick and scarlet in her veins was clasped in her callused fingers. A huge patch of red that had wicked into the hem of her School uniform. Her side began to bleed profusely and She could feel every ounce of her blood leaking out and her life force began to fade.

Cheŕe: hahahha!

The only thing she could hear was the shadowmancer cackling to herself.

Reishi LP: 2650

Reishi: ….

Reishi gripped herself and struggled to get up. Her chest was still bleeding and she was losing tons of blood, But even still she had to keep fighting.  
She managed to get her bearings and pull herself up, Despite her wounds.

Cheŕe: Oh. I hope didn't hurt you too much darling. The masked queen wants you in one piece!

She Teased.

Reishi: *Cough* I-I'm fine.

Cheŕe: Hehe~ I find false bravado sexy. Although a bit foolish.

Cheŕe: Regardless, I end my turn.

The shadowmancer ended her sadistic turn. It can't be explained in words how much pain Reishi Was going through but somehow she managed to prevail.

Reishi: I - I draw….

Reishi: Grk!

She felt a sharp pain in her side as she did so, Likely from the wound she had only sustained a few moments earlier.

Reishi: (I Have to prevail !)

It was a hard thing to do in spite of the pain but she somehow managed to play a card through it all.

Reishi: I activate Pot of greed!

Cheŕe: Hmm?

The spell card appeared on the field.

Reishi: It allows me to draw-

Cheŕe: - Lè Nope! I'll activate Dark Hayato's effect in responśe!

Dark hayato wings Flared purple and it flapped them, Creating a nullifying affect all other field. Negating the Spell card in the process.

Reishi: Dammit!

She cursed.

Cheŕe: *Sigh* You should really give up Monsieur. There is no point in continuing this charade

Reishi: Never!

Reishi Declared. She then turned back to her own hand to consider her options.

Reishi: (Crap. What do I even do next? Her monster just negated my attempt at trying to advance my Game-Plan and Now I basically can't do anything.)

Reishi: (*Sigh* It kind of reminds me of Lo fang's monster - Lord of the night. Except it's effect only activated when summoned.)

Reishi was at a loss again. She felt like she could do nothing against Cheŕe's powerful monster. -And there was only so long she could stall against it.  
It felt like another hopeless situation she had thrust herself into….

Reishi: I summon MusicGal Tempo in Defense mode!

She stated.  
A short cute girl with twists and a huge musical note in her hand, Showed itself to the field.

MusicGal Tempo  
Level 4  
Light/Music  
Atk 1500 Def 1000

Reishi: When it's summoned I can add a "Musical Note" Spell card to my hand!

The card appeared on top of Reishi's deck and she drew from it and then immediately activated the card, Wasting no time.

Reishi: I activate Musical Note - B! **B for Blockade!**

Reishi Exclaimed!

A huge bright light came from the card when it was activated. It engorged the field even causing Cheŕe to to cover her eyes in order not to be blinded. From the light came a Huge letter "B" which engulfed Reishi's side of the field, blocking it from Cheŕe's side.

Reishi: For Three turns after this cards activation, You can't attack me or any of my monsters!

She declared. Reishi Symbolically held up her hand with three fingers up to get the point across.

Cheŕe: Pointless! I can just negate your card's effect next turn!

Reishi: ..... I guess you could. But it would be "Pointless."

Cheŕe:.....?

Reishi: If you negate the effect it would just restart the timer of the you waste time and look stupid.

Reishi: -So unless you know you can finish me off on that turn I suggest you refrain from Negating the card's effect.

Reishi smirked.  
Cheŕe sighed back, annoyed at her trick.

Cheŕe: Very clever, darling. Je suis.

It was a very smart trick reishi had used. If Cheŕe negated her cards effect and attacked it wouldn't matter either way as long as reishi has a monster in defense position on the field. But at the same time this plan was risky because it relied on the fact that Cheŕe wouldn't be lucky enough to draw another monster to summon and that reishi would have monsters to stall.

Reishi: ( This is a risky plan though…. Let's hope I get lucky!)

Reishi: I'll Set one card facedown and end my turn.

She said.

Cheŕe: My Turn! Moi Draw!

The shadowmancer turned and smiled as the card materialized into her hand.

She looked slightly apathetic as looked at what she drew but still impressed

Cheŕe: Ah well. You'll live to see another daý.

Cheŕe Set one card Face Down and ended her turn.

Reishi:( I guess she didn't draw another monster.)

Reishi guessed to herself. -Or at least she hoped.

As Cheŕe's turn ended; the massive "B" that was on reishi's side of the field got smaller and smaller. One turn had passed and Now she only had two more before the wrath of the shadowmancer could be fully realized.  
After wiping off A drip of sexy sweat that was on her forehead. She quietly drew her card in anxiety and began her turn.

Reishi: Come on! Dolente Dog!

The dog that had the name of a tempo of music appeared. It was a super kawaii doggo with musical signals on its sides and a helmet of metal.

Dolente Dog  
Level 1  
Earth/Music  
Atk 300 Def 300

Cheŕe: I'm glad to see that You're summoning le puppies, Instead of dueling me. Why waste my time with this?

Reishi: Everything I do has a purpose! Dueling is a like test, You have to be patient.

Cheŕe: Patience... Hmmmmm.

The shadowmancer gripped her own body.

Cheŕe: Well, I'm done waiting around! The true test is going to happen! Come forth, **Dragon of Maat**!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duel Status:
> 
> Reishi LP: 2650  
> Chere LP: 5900


	28. Reishi and The Dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chere Unleashes a New type of monster!

Cheŕe: Come forth!  **Dragon of Maat!**

Cheŕe's Trap card flipped and it revealed a horrifying image of a scaly dragon eating an ancient human being of the civilization of egypt.

*RRRRRR*  
A tremendous earthquake the ground and caused a crack to split the field in two.  
From this crack came a new terrifying monster.

Scales cold as ice that blazes bright as an ever flickering flame. In his chest it holds often times a hearth of burning fire although in his remorseless heart lay rime. Eyes that turn skin into a sickly pallor, claws able to lacerate even the sturdiest to mere ribbons of flesh and bone, blood so black that night held an intense radiance that could blind your eyes. With his tongue he could smell your dread and taste your fear. In its claws with a gold orb for which it predicted it's victims death - By it's own hand.

Dragon of Maat  
Level 6  
Dark/Dragon  
Atk 2100 Def 1600

Reishi looked at the monster, both confused and scared at what had just appeared.

Reishi: H-How did you summon a monster on my turn?

Cheŕe: My monster is what you like to call a "Trap monster"

Trap Monsters are a type of Continuous Trap Card that is Special Summoned as a Monster Card after activation, being treated as both a monster and a Trap Card.

Reishi: Oh…..

Reishi had remembered hearing about these before but had never seen one in action. It would a be a terrifying learning experience for her.

Cheŕe:= Looks like you're blockade won't be lasting for long monsieur. Like I said, It was completely pointless.

She smirked.

Reishi: (Damn it! It's almost like she has an answer for everything I do!)

Reishi gripped her head in frustration. It seemed like she could do nothing to break through Cheŕe's field. If only she had something or someone that could help her.

Reishi: I guess that's it for my turn….

She said reluctantly.

the shadowmancer looked back auspiciously before starting her turn. She chanted and Drew her card promptly!  
"Swish"  
-Was the sound of the air as her hand drew her card… It was quite majestic but triumphant.

Cheŕe: Hehehe.

The shadowmancer giggled at the card she drew.

Cheŕe: I drew a nice card…

Reishi: D-Did you?

Reishi said shivering. The fog had gotten inside of her wound and was making it even harder to stand.

Cheŕe: My spell card will now activate! Calling of the shadows!

She stated. A Thick brush of amalgamation appeared behind her, Ot was shadowy in appearance and was virtually indescribable.

Cheŕe: By paying 1000 Life points. I can summon a level 4 or lower Dark monster from my deck!

Reishi: No!

A dark aura appeared around Cheŕe as she paid the price for her summoning.

Cheŕe LP: 4900

Cheŕe: Viens forth! Shadowprancer brutal brutus!

A darkest twilight appeared as the shadows contracted into one form.  
It was a man with bruting muscles and a tangential armor on his body. He represent the emperors and kings of the past but his power was limited.

Shadowprancer Brutal Brutus  
Level 4  
Dark/Warrior  
Atk 1600 Def 1600

Cheŕe: -And that is not the end! Non non! Another spell - Shadow Cloning.

A spell card which depicted a monster being split in half by a laser beam in it's artwork.

Cheŕe: I can clone Lè level 4 dark monster by paying another 500 life points.

Cheŕe LP: 4400

Reishi: Nani?

A magical Laser fired at the brutal brutus, Cutting him in half and creating a second version of himself which was more darker in appearance and tone.

Clone token  
Atk 1600 DEf 1600

Cheŕe: Finally, I will active dark hayato's ability! To negate your blockade!

She exclaimed.

The winged beast flapped its wings creating dark funneling whirlwind which enveloped reishi's side of the giant "B" which had protected her before had disappeared into nothingness, Only a meaningless shadow on the ground.

Reishi: Oh no!

Reishi stomach churned as she realized what was coming next.

Cheŕe: What a short lived blockade, Wouldnt you think?

Reishi: .....

Reishi was silent.

Cheŕe: This is only the tip of ze iceberg for you monsieur! Only you must feel a pain so terrible! Worse than what your friend hath suffered through.

She exclaimed.

Cheŕe: Battlè Phàse!

All of the monster on the field prepared for battle. The monsters on Reishi's side braced themselves while Cheŕe monsters all had carnivorous looks on their faces.

Cheŕe: all of my monsters gain 500 attack points due to my field spell!

Brutal Brutus

Atk 2100

Brutal token

Atk 2100

Dragon of Maat

Atk 3100

Reishi: This can't be…!

Cheŕe: It can. You will make an excellent host for the masked queen.

Cheŕe licked her lips as she stared at the long awaited prize of reishi.

Cheŕe: Attack! Brutal brutus maim her dolente mutt!

Knives began to form out of the knuckles of the brute. They were silver and black in color with tacks on the side. They were as long as his face but longer in width than his body.

*Graah!*

The humanoid grunted as he lunged forward towards dolente dog. He wound up his arm and sliced right through the dog's body causing him to die.

Reishi: Gah…!

The shockwave caused reishi to stumble backwards.

Cheŕe: That is not the end! à partir de! My token will attack your Musicgal Tempo!

The same knives came out of the other brutus's hands.  
The token lunged forward towards the girl. A rudimentary flurry of slashes came from his fists and cut through the flesh of the musical gal, Causing her to scream out in pain.

Once, Again another shockwave caused reishi nearly to fall down.

Cheŕe: Look at you now. All of that bluster about defeating and avenging your friend and now you're about to lose!

Reishi: ….

Reishi was silent.

Cheŕe: Got anything to say before I "Finish" you off?

Reishi: ….

Her mouth was sealed. The shadowmancer merely just shook her head and reishis quietness.

Cheŕe: *Tsk Tsk* Well then. Without further adieu! Terror of the skies- Dark hayato attack her directly!

*CAWWWWW*

An ear shattering "Caw" could be heard from the sky as the winged beast prepared to strike. It emerged from the foggy sky with it's claws out and beak twitching. It's face was hungry for human blood and it's wings with perched for movement!

*Swip*

With a flap of it's wings it descended downward from the air and made a "B-line" for our heroine reishi. Her face with just as scared but determined as always even though she might lose the duel.

….

….

Reishi: It's not over yet! Dolente dog's effect from the graveyard will now activate!

She exclaimed. Her heart burned with the desire to keep on fighting no matter what happened.

Cheŕe: Quoi?

Reishi: Once, While it's in the graveyard I can negate an attack of yours!

She explained.

The dog reappeared from beyond the grave in a translucent field. It got into a yipping position and Barked as loudly as it could creating a soundwave that stopped hayato right in its track, Making the monster abort it's attack.

Cheŕe: *Tsk* Such was smart for you to wait to negate my dark hayato's attack as it would have finished you off compared to my other monsters. But futile in the long run!

Cheŕe spit and groaned.

Reishi: *tch* As long there is hope. I won't give up!

Cheŕe: Such cliches make my heart will you realize that no matter how long you resist, we will always win?

Reishi: You may think that, but it isn't true. Everyone is fallible. Even you!

Cheŕe: Big words for such a small girl.I must know though, What fuels you to be so reckless.

Reishi: I told you already, My friends! They're the reason why I continue to fight!

Cheŕe smiled but not at the idea of what reishi was saying. She seemed to be smiling at reishi's determination.

Reishi: I know that it's a foreign concept to you… But I really think that if you or any one of your "Shadowmancer" buddies could open up. You might like it!

She extended out her hand, in a loving and forgiving gesture. The shadowmancer merely shook her head in denial.

Cheŕe:  _It's too late for me…_

Her words were not heard to anyone but herself. But reishi understood from Cheŕe's body language that she was not interested

Reishi: …

Reishi lowered her hand and sighed in frustration.

Cheŕe: Now attack, My dragon of maat! Inflict upon her Lé true pain!

The dragon stepped forward steadily. It's mouth drooling with incense and drivel from it's lustful demeanor and perverted outlook. It could not wait to attack the prey it had been so longing for. The dragon roared with exhibition when Cheŕe had declared an attack and now was going to deliver true pain.

A fierce orange light appeared in it's nostrils as it began to attack. A huge amount of heat began to radiate from the beast as it charged up it's own attack. Reishi clenched her teeth and braced herself for the worst…

Cheŕe: Divine Fire!

A huge flurry of flames came from the dragons nose! The fire closed in on reishi and seared her dramatically!  
The glowing embers leaped and twirled in a fiery dance, twinkling like stars in the hot swirling air before cascading to earth like gleeful fire fiends, setting alight almost all of the pathway they were dueling on! The fire surrounded reishi and begun to engulf her with it's flames, Inflicting a great amount of pain upon her.

All that was left of the blood that had once flowed thick and scarlet in her veins was clasped in her callused fingers. A huge patch of Yellow that had wicked into the hem of her School uniform was now gone, Only to be replaced by burnt wounds from before began to cauterize and swell up. She could feel every ounce of her blood leaking out and her life force began to fade.

Cheŕe: hahaha!

The only thing she could hear was the shadowmancer cackling to herself. 

Reishi: ….

Her Eyes went raw and blind, a warmth weighed on her chest, her lungs buttery soft. "Hattori... Shima..."How soft and meaningless their voices seemed now. Without the reins, without direction, she was gone. a flame of white and frost. A searing pain gripped her chest, ripped her from the light she so desperately craved and wrenched her back into the distortion of an great slumber.


	29. A song of Fire and Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi and Chere's epic duel comes to an Epic end!

Reishi's consciousness lay in  _Limbo_. She still felt alive but could not really do in anything, It was almost as if she was trapped within her own mind. It was like she was in a dream. The sounds of footsteps and laughter permeated her mind as her world was distorted. It almost felt like her world was in a free-fall, and she just wanted to Slow down and land safely.

Reishi: ….

 **Voice** : Reishi…..

A voice called out to her from the distance, It sounded calm and familiar - Almost motherly in fact. To reishi it sounded softly familiar

Voice: Reishi.......

Reishi: ....?

Voice: You have..... to wake up.

Reishi regained consciousness. Although her vision was in a bit of a limbo. Not knowing where she was or even who was talking to her.

Reishi: What is going on? I feel so weird.

Voice:...You are just stuck within your own consciousness.

Reishi: Stuck within in my consciousness?

Voice: Yes…. The last attack from the shadowmancer caused you to blackout and now you stuck between life and death.

Reishi:  _Life and death_?

It seemed like such a distant and foreign concept to her.

Reishi: Hey…. Aren't you the same voice who talked to me last time?

She asked.

Voice: Yes.

Reishi: Who are you? What are you..?

Voice: That is not important now.

Reishi: What do you mean! I want to know you!

Voice: Shhhhhhh!

The voice shushed her. The voice couldn't been seen physically but somehow reishi could feel it comforting and caressing her.

Voice: That is not important right now The important thing is that you get up and keep fighting.

Reishi: …

Reishi paused.

Reishi: I don't want to!

Voice: Why not?

Reishi: I can't win. No matter what I do, Cheŕe always seems to have an answer for it! I don't think there's anything I can do! It's impossible!

Voice: Reishi. Do not focus on what is impossible but what is possible.

Reishi: …? I don't understand.

Voice: I've been watching you for some time now. -And i've observed your Perseverance and courage throughout your trials and ages.

Reishi: You have…?

Voice: -Yes. And I know that you don't give up easily. So Please Reishi, Won't you try?

Reishi: I-I

Reishi struggled.

Voice: I believe in you reishi. You just need to believe in yourself!

Reishi could feel a warmth developing inside of her that was stronger than any sort of love she had ever gotten before. It felt like a hug or something had caressed her mind and she was relieved plentifully.

Voice: Now Wake up!

She could feel a force push her out of limbo and back into the real world!

Reishi: !

* * *

 

As she rouse from a heavy slumber she was first aware of the coolness of the air and it's loamy fragrance. The ground is lumpy as if It were on a bed of earth and rocks. her clothes feel as hot as if an iron had been cast on it. Reishi still wondered if she was still even awake with the fog surrounding her and clouding her mind.

Reishi moved her legs in concordance with her new confidence. She put her hands in front of herself and lifted up her body and spirit. Her hair frizzled in the wind as she stared the shadowmancer in the face with new courage and determination.

**Reishi LP: 50**

Cheŕe: You are still alive…? *Phew* I thought I had killed you back then. Lè masked queen would not have been happy if you had died.

Reishi: No…! I was just having a little talk with a friend.

Cheŕe :... ? Are you insane or just stupid?

Reishi: Maybe. But I think I'm insane enough to recognize when someone is outfought.

Cheŕe: What are you talking about!?

Reishi:- I feel bad for you Cheŕe.

Cheŕe: You feel bad for moi? How sweet, But I don't need your pity.

Reishi: - And I'm not offering it.

Cheŕe: Quoi?

Reishi: I Don't want to see another person lose their soul to the combined anarchy of the shadowmancers but it looks like I have no choice.

Cheŕe: Amazing. Even after being burnt to a crisp, You are still compassionate. How Admirable.

Reishi: What can I say? I die hard.

She quipped. Reishi eyes glitters with sorrow but also with a new found sense of determination!

Cheŕe: That's the spirit! Now come and send my soul to oblivion!

Cheŕe Taunted.

She ended her turn and with that action had paved a New way for reishi hope.

Reishi: My turn! Musical Draw!

Her hand sparkled with the power of music as she drew her card. It ghaved of an array of colors as it was drawn, signaling a new brand of hope!

Reishi: I activate Musical Note  **A - A for Ascension!**

A sparkling light appeared beneath her feet. It was the call from the dead to bring them back to life.

Reishi: This card lets me bring back a music- Type monster from my graveyard!

Cheŕe: *Yawn*

Reishi: -I'll summon back musicgal bella bellicoso!

The tsundere like girl appeared with yellow hair that was covering her eyes and wearing a short red dress. She had a smile upon her face which reflected her rebirth.

But reishi was not finished, She had a stern look on her face which showed with her next move!

Reishi: Then I'll activate my Facedown card! Back to the frontlines!

A card flipped over which depicted a knight being outraged by it's new orders.

Reishi: Just like before, It lets me summon a monster from my graveyard!

Cheŕe: Summons upon summons upon summons. Does this do anything for you darling? Why even bother your just delaying the inevitable!

Reishi: Maybe so! But I'd rather Do something pointless than just to lay down and give up! Come back Musical Wyvern!

The winged myth from before appeared onto the field. The wyverns own wings shields it's head and other vital areas from attack as it lay in defense mode.

Musical Wyvern  
Level 3  
Wind/Music  
Atk 1000 Def 0

Cheŕe: Ah…!

Cheŕe got a nervous look on her face as she remembered the effect of that monster.

{Flashback}

Cheŕe: I activate Nobleman of Crossout!

Reishi: …!

Cheŕe: Lé card lets me destroy a facedown monster on the field without activating its effects!

She explained.

Reishi: Gah!

A well dressed Man holding a sword came out of the card. He ran forward swiftly and cut Reishi facedown monster to bits, Which was revealed to musical wyvern.

Cheŕe: Very clever monsieur. Trying to bait into attacking your monster which would have destroyed mine.

She said.

{END}

Cheŕe: Using the same plan again, mon ami? How troublesome!

She sighed.

Cheŕe: Dark Hayato's ability activate!

The beasts wings flapped iver and over again creating a whirlwind that shook the wyvern causing it to lose its ability.

Reishi: Heh.

Reishi smirked.

Cheŕe: *Tsk* what is so funny?

Reishi: You just made your first mistake.

Cheŕe: ….?

Reishi: You just assumed I was going to attack when I wasn't !

Cheŕe: …!

The shadowmancer went silent for a couple of seconds then reassured herself..

Cheŕe: N-Nonsenśe why would you summon that monster then?

Reishi: To do something that you fear… something that will end this duel.

Reishi hand lit up with the power of music.

A pink and yellow array of symphony burst from her hand as Cheŕe watched in awe.

Cheŕe: N-No! You aren't going to-

Reishi: Yes, Cheŕe. I'm going to  **Musical summon**!

Reishi Prepared herself by getting into a transformative stance!

Reishi:  **Musical summon start!**

The two monsters formed into colorful musical notes and began to spread out through the air. Three rings with stanzas in the middle formed into the ground and a golden vortex arched throughout it. The two musical notes came together and slammed into the vortex together! A musical explosion came out and formed a monster!

Reishi: Come! The Dragon who pierces the darkness!  **Musical Dragon**!

The dragon that had saved her before was reincarnated onto the field. It had monochromatic wings that spanned 25 feet. They were colored yellow with musical staffs in the middle and eyes with the symbol of music in them. The dragon was truly majestic and nothing compare to it.

Musical Dragon  
Tempo +4  
Light/Music/Musical  
Atk 2500 Def 2000

Cheŕe: No! T-That Card! That's the same one from last time!

Reishi: It defeated your acquaintance and Now it'll be your end too!

Reishi exclaimed.

Cheŕe: H-Haha!

She laughed cautiously.

Cheŕe: It does not matter if you summon that monster! Even if you lower any of my monster attack points it won't be enough to finish me off…!

Reishi: -I didn't say I was done yet!

Cheŕe: N-Nani?

From Reishi's hand sparkled a light which they both hadn't seen before.

Reishi: I summon Bird of Serenity!

A flash of pink light came from reishi's duel disk when she placed the card down on to it.  
A mysterious bird called from the distance as it flew out of the light and onto the field. It was a short petite little thing, with small wings, a large beak and long dramatic eyes. It was colored pink - The color of love and serenity.

Bird of Serenity  
Level 2  
Wind/Music  
Atk 1000 Def 1050

Cheŕe: Pah! What can that puny thing do?

Reishi: *Tsk* It's not what it can do. It's what it can transform into!

She exclaimed.

Her hand began to sparkle pink once again, illuminating the field with it's magic.

Cheŕe: Lè No way! Are you seriously going to musical summon a-again?

Reishi: There's no limit on what I can do! Musical Summon.

Once more Reishi's hand began to glow pink and yellow with power of music, and a beam of light blasted from her hand.

It went around in a circle and created a circular musical staff in the ground from it a pink was even more grander than before with streams of glory and rainbows coming after it.

Reishi: Come **Songbird**!

A glorious choir sounded throughout the field, when out of the vortex came a figure...  _a beautiful figure_. It was a woman with bright pink hair and beautiful cyan eyes. Her whole body was covered in pink, including her wings. She was more bird-like than anything else, Her bright eyes like black onyx beads, alert, dainty head tilting this way and that, milk chocolate plumage, plump chest, shiny black wrinkled feet, a saggy fold of skin at the ankle, three thin toes forward and one back clasp the branch with sharp black talons, She stood out like the beautiful mistress of music she was!

Songbird  
Tempo +2  
Wind/Music/Musical  
Atk 1800 Def 1600

Cheŕe: So weak! What the point of even summoning such a thing!

Reishi: Cheŕe, you should know by now that I don't summon a monster without a point!

Cheŕe: What are you blabbering on about?

Reishi: While songbird might not be strong in attack points, it does have a unique ability!

The songbird leapt up into the sky, flapping its wings majestically and sensually. It created and a wind current that disrupted the dark clouds that fell upon the sky and blew them away, Nullifying the effects of her card - mystic plasma zone.

Reishi:  **-When songbird is summoned,** it negates all effects that change the attack or defense points of any of your monsters!

Cheŕe: N-Nani!

Brutal Brutus  
Atk 1600

Brutal Brutus Token  
Atk 1600

Dark Hayato  
Atk 2400

Dragoon of Ma'at  
Atk 2100

All of her servants were now back to their original weak status. Cheŕe only let out a gasp of shock as all it happened.

Reishi: It's the beginning of the end! I'll use Musical dragon's special ability!

She announced.

Reishi: By banishing a music-type monster from graveyard..

She selected musical magician from her and it banished accordingly.

The dragon roared it's mighty roar. As it prepared for the incoming burst.

It opened it's huge mouth and a yellow and black energy orb formed inside it's mouth. From the orb, a slew of voices and songs could be heard. It was beautiful and could be heard through the room.

The orb fired itself from the dragon's mouth! Launching itself across the field and hit the winged-beast. The beast lost its strength and fell right to the ground like an icarus.

Dark Hayato  
Atk 0

Cheŕe: No! This cannot be! I cannot be about to lose! I will not fail I will not fail! I will not fail!

She repeated the phrase in her slowly declining mental state. Reishi just shook her head and continued on with her own expedition

Reishi: But unfortunately this is the end! I activate the last card in my hand Musical Note E!  **E For Excellence**!

The card activated itself onto the field. Revealing a green "E" that permested itself onto the field.

Cheŕe: M-More of your tricks?

Reishi: No tricks here only the truth! -And the truth is that you're finished!

Reishi: -With this card out, all of my monsters gain 300 points times their own Tempo or level!

Cheŕe: What!?

Reishi: Songbird is Tempo +2 so in turn, she gains 600 atk points! Musical Dragon is Tempo +4, so it gains 1200 Atk points

Cheŕe: Sacre le Bleu!

Musical Dragon  
Atk 3700

Songbird  
Atk 2400

The monsters powered up immensely! Their aura's felt more powerful than ever! And could now take on the forces of evil!

Cheŕe: No! This Canńot be! I cannot Lose! I cannot Lose! I cannot Lose!

Cheŕe fell to her knees in defeat. When she cried there was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. Tears were splashing from her face and onto the ground, The pitiful display of weakness made reishi feel bad for her advesary.

Reishi:  _I'm so sorry......_

Reishi wished her enemy a solemn clairvoyance before declaring her attack.

Reishi: Songbird! Attack Dark hayato! **Blithering Screw tornado**!

The songbird twisted it's body in tune with the symphony of the night. It spun around and around and around until it reached maximum created a vortex in which a golden tornado was formed. The tornado spun around several times before launching itself towards dark hayato. Dark hayato, Unable to dodge was helpless while it was being swept up into the air like a ragdoll. The winged beast had fallen from grace, literally.

Cheŕe LP: 2000

Reishi:  **This is the end**! Musical Dragon Attack Brutal Brutus **! Symphonic Burst**!

Musical dragon spread it's wings, Revealing the musical notes inscribed on it's it wingspan. The dragon's mouth opened revealing a massive amount of energy that was manifested itself into a yellow orb which sparked with the power of music. It fired from the dragon's mouth at the the speed of sound not sparing even second before hitting the emperor and causing a massive explosion which ended the duel

Cheŕe LP: 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duel status:  
> Duel Over - Reishi Sakamoto is the winner.


	30. Road Less Taken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shadowmancer is defeated.

The duel had ended. The thick fog of shadows which had clouded the arena covering it up in smog, Faded away. Revealing the tykers centers to be back, once more. The silver moon was high in the sky giving off the only light, apart from the lampposts whose rays died inches from the dirty tungsten bulbs.  
The shadowmancer just like her predecessor lay flat on her face. Clothes ripped and body fully exposed she lay burnt by the massive explosion caused by the dragon. She shook Ferociously almost like she was going into shock and her face was covered in burn marks.

Reishi sprinted over to the other side to check on her fallen adversary. She stopped just before reaching her body tried to stop the violent convulsions by holding the shadowmancers body still.

Cheŕe: I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…. I'm sorry….

She chanted to herself as she lay face down in defeat.  
Reishi quickly knelt down and coddled Cheŕe with her arms.

Reishi: Don't talk! You need to preserve your energy!

Cheŕe: F-For what? I'm going to be fed to the shadows A-Anyway…

Reishi looked down at the shadowmancers leg which was slowly being dissolved by the purple shadows which haunted the realm.

Reishi: …

Reishi was silent as she realized she could do nothing to prevent the inevitable.

Reishi: Why'd you join the shadowmancers exactly?

Cheŕe: Why do you care, mon ami?

Reishi: I think if I know I might be able to understand the group a bit more.

Cheŕe sighed.

Cheŕe: L-Life is a lie monsieur. They always tell you "Everyone is special." Or "Belief in yourself", But all that is a lie.

Cheŕe: I grew up not feeling like I had a purpose in the world. Like life was full of despair and S-Sadness. Not knowing if things could or would get better.

Cheŕe paused for a couple of seconds.

Cheŕe: T-Then the masked queen came along and P-promised me everything. A home, A life and most importantly a purpose. It was all perfect!

She exclaimed.

Cheŕe: I didn't care if we were sending people to their dooms! It gave me something to do! Something To appreciate! Is that so wrońg?

She asked. In reishi heart, she could feel herself no longer harbor any negative feelings for her adversary.

Reishi: You said this all before… but now I think I kind of get it.

Reishi: I've been wondering what my purpose is too. -

Cheŕe: Then you should understand why I joined.

Reishi: Hold on. There's a difference between you and me.

Reishi: - When I question My life or my purpose I turn to my friends, My family or the light. Not the darkness.

Cheŕe: How foolish. What can any of those things do for you?

Reishi: My friends give me hope. My family gives me Love and The light gives me courage.

Cheŕe: ….

Reishi: -And no offense. But look where siding with darkness has gotten you.

Half of her body had been dissolved by this point.

Cheŕe: Teehee~ I -G-G-Guess that's true. -But before my soul départs into the ténèbres. Let me tell you something.

Reishi: W-What?

Cheŕe: …

The shadowmancer moved the rest of her dissolving torso closer to reishi's benevolent and haughty ears.

Cheŕe: _**Lè masque est plus proche que vous ne le pensez.**_

Her tongue said it's last breath in her native language, Rendering a foreign testament to reishi ears.. Her eyes turned to gray and her face went white as her body was swallowed up by the shadows.

Cheŕe's body disappeared in a puff of smoke and ash that expunged all over reishi, Leaving a mark of the human being she had just slain.


	31. Finale - The Three Musketeers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi,Shima and Hattori Unite!

Reishi Walked down a lonely road in the middle of the city.

The shadowmancer's troublesome death had troubled reishi. Not because of what she had saw but what she had said. It seemed like the masked queen could and would use people's insecurities to manipulate them into joining the shadowmancers.

She then remembered the letter inscribed on Shima's computer.

{  _Hello my darling~ I see that you've uncovered this message I left on your duel disk! Congratulations! You're smarter than I thought you were! I also am aware that you defeated my precious shadowmancer that I sent to capture you. Now normally I would be livid and send about 12 more to kill you, But since it's you I'd thought I would play another game with you! Come to the_ _ **Tykers centers**_   _at 9 o clock noon at whatever night you discover this. I have something or someone you've been looking for…. I believe her name is Hatsuko…? Hattoko?_  - }

She clearly had some sort of charisma to her. She could probably manipulate someone fairly easily with her smooth tongue. Or at least that's what she gathered from the little information she got from that letter.

The question was then, Does she take advantage of the weak-Minded, Strugglers and desperate people? Is she such an evil hag that she would do that? The thoughts race through Reishi's head.

Reishi: (Some of this is just speculation… But maybe it gives us a better idea of who the masked queen is…?)

...

Reishi: Lè masque est plus proche que vous ne le pensez.

Reishi Repeated the phrase the Shadowmancer said to her before disappearing. She, of course could not understand french but she was smart enough.

But all these thoughts had to stop as she approached her destination - The Kuzoyu Hospital.

The hospital was little more than a large house on a hill, indeed that is what it had been before the war. But when they had pushed the enemy back beyond their own borders they had seized this mansion for their own use and flown in the medical staff and supplies they required. Now the generous sized bedrooms and the lounge areas became wards, only the dining room and kitchens retained their original purpose.

When she entered, Reishi approached the front desk. She saw a secretary who appeared to be the one of the few people here at the time.

Reishi: H-Hello.

She said nervously.

The secretary stood up in response.

Secretary: Are you ok madam? You're clothes are ripped and you seem unnerved.

Reishi: Oh that.

Reishi had forgotten that she had not changed her clothes at all since the duel. She was too focused on her friends to care.

Reishi: I'm fine… I just fell down a couple of stairs.

Secretary: Are you sure, I can get a nurse too-

Reishi: Really, I'm fine! I just want to visit my friend - Hattori Nakashi.

She exclaimed.

Secretary: Well, If you say so. Follow me.

The secretary lead her to hattori's room on the third floor. The room was the furthest down the hall right beside a window which revealed the moonlight on all of it's eternity.

The nurse pulled out a keycard and slid it through the key slider which caused the door to open.

Nurse: Please be quiet around the patient she needs her rest.

The nurse uttered to reishi.

Reishi: Understood. Thank you.

She nodded.

Reishi then stepped into the room.

The hospital room is as devoid of beauty as I am of hope. Its walls are simply cream, not peeling or dirty, just cream. There is no decoration at all save the limp curtain that can separate the bed from the three others in here. It was perhaps once the kind of green that reminds people of spring-time and hope, but it's faded so much that the hue is insipid. The room as an undertone of bleach and the floor is simply grey. At the far end hattori lay in said bed which covered the edges of the room. She was hooked up to an IV bag and she had several casts and bandages around her body.

Shima was sitting at Hattori's bedside with a worried look on her face, As if all of her hopes and dreams were doting on her friend hattori.

Reishi: Shima….

Shima: Reishi!

Shima stood up anxiously.

Shima: You're Alive!

Shima rushed up and hugged her friend with all of her might. Their breasts clashed and squished as the two shared a warm embrace.

Reishi: Shima, You're squeezing me too tight!

Shima: Sorry, I was just so worried about you.

Shima said glissfully.

Reishi: You were worried about me?

Shima: I-I mean- I just wanted you to avenge hattori is all! It's not like I like or anything…

Reishi: R-Right.

Shima: But gosh… You sure do look "roughed up". The shadowmancer did a number on you, huh?

Reishi: Yeah. The duel was close but I managed to pull through, of course.

Shima: I can't tell! I mean, Look at your clothes! They're all ripped and burned up! I can practically see your full stomach!

Reishi: Huh?

Reishi looked down, to see that her stomach was fully exposed. She desperately tried to cover it up with her hands.

Reishi: G-Gosh. I knew my clothes were damaged but not that much!

Shima: Geez. And you walked all the way here? I wonder how many pervs were eyeing you up.

Reishi: Please don't say things like that.

Shima: *Sigh* You're such a dolt….

Shima handed reishi her lab coat. Reishi graciously thanked her.

Reishi: Thanks shima.

Shima: Literally don't mention it.

Shima joked. Reishi laughed too but suddenly got a Grimm look on her face as she turned to hattori.

Reishi: Is she alright…?

Shima: She's got several broken bones, A twisted ankle and a pretty nasty head wound but she'll be alright.

Reishi: Poor Hattori. She just got a pretty bad thigh wound a month ago… and now this?

Shima: It does seem pretty bad for her. But let's forget the fact she was snooping around your house!

Reishi: That doesn't matter to me, shima. "Let begones be begones" as they say.

Shima: Gosh Reishi. You're so forgiving. Too forgiving almost.

Reishi: As opposed to you, Tsundere scientist.

Shima: H-Hey! I'm not a "Tsundere". Just a-  
  
Before shima could even say the rest of her sentence, reishi interrupted with a hard quip.

Reishi: A frightened girl?

The mood changed as reishi suddenly libeled shima. It seemed to come out of nowhere and just dampened the mood.

Shima: Gosh. What was that for?

Reishi: I was just making an observation about you.

Shima: A mean one!

Reishi: But not untrue!

Shima: W-What do you mean?

Reishi: Well. Every since that encounter with the shadowmancer you've been acting a bit…. Scared.

Reishi: Scared?

Shima: …..

Reishi looked into shima's face and saw the anguish and tyranny that were flooding through her eyes.

Reishi: You were traumatized by your experience with the shadowmancer weren't you?

Shima: …..

Shima was quiet and looked down at the hospital floor.

Shima:  _How'd you know…_.

Reishi: You've been acting pretty Submissive lately.

Shima:  _Submissive_? Reishi...I'm not like hattori...  
  
Shima Awkwardly laughed with sadness in her eyes.

Reishi: Yes. _Submissive_.

Reishi: From letting boys harass you and Sakoshi dress you up like a rag-doll and parade you around the school. I don't think you've been acting like yourself.

Shima: You're right…. Being utterly humiliated by that shadowmancer made me feel less than what I was. It made me feel weak, Like a victim. Something I never thought I would be.

Reishi: Shima. Sometimes it's ok to feel demoralized, Sad and even scared. It's how you deal with it that matters.  
  
Reishi: I've been feeling all of those things... But I always get back up, Don't I?  
  
Shima slowly nodded her head.

Reishi: -And most importantly,  **You are not weak**. You're one of the strongest people I know.

Shima heart melded as she heard reishi passionate words. All she could so was give her a glamorous hug that made the stars above them sing.

???: Ugh…

A lowly voice moaned as the cardiac monitor beeped softer than it did before. A calm waking feeling washed over the room as Hattori's eyes slowly began to open. Her eyes were pure gray unlike the Pure yellow-dandelion color they had been before.

Hattori: ….Senpai.

The girl said in a hoarse voice. Her breathing was raspy and voice sounded like she had swallowed sand paper. Although she was clearly in so much pain, she still had the veracity to smile. It was a golden smile, though lacking a few teeth still felt genuine.

Reishi: Hattori….

Shima: …

Hattori: I'm…. Sorry.

Reishi: Don't be. We're friends and nothing will ever change that. We're inseparable like the  **three musketeers.**

The bond between Reishi and her friends was almost inseparable. It was that kind of friendship that blooms in the center of your heart - that kind of friendship that grows from the seed basking in the warm soil to a vast tree with many ups and downs, many - but not enough to disguise the enormity or the grandeur of such a tree, the sheer brilliance and beauty of it.

The three friends held hands and looked into the moonlight which was magnificently shining through windows. Looking towards the future they saw a difficult but bright one ahead.

**The Bonds We forge - Musical Duet End.**


	32. Updates!

-Annnnnd We're done! That it's for the second part of this wild adventure!  
It was pretty amazing, huh? The duels were intense, The drama was heartbreaking and the stakes got even higher! My Favorite part was Reishi and Lo fangs duel. You could really feel the desperation of lo fang as she tries to redeem herself….

Anyway as usual, I'll take a couple months off to cool myself off and gain new ideas.  
I'll give you guys a little hint though about what the next part will like be focused on -  
Did you notice the pattern in these last two parts? How the first part was focused on Hattori and this one was focused on shima?  
I wonder who the next part will be focused on….

In the meantime though I'll post some more bios, Card Effects and an exciting short story about hattori and shima.

 Be sure to read my other stories like the hero series and Royalty Rebellion!  
This is ryseversuswriter logging out.  
 **See you next time!**

 


	33. Character Bio - Returning Characters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn About your favorite characters here!

Reishi Sakamoto  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: May 31st 2043  
Age: 16  
Class: 11  
Birthplace: Neo Domino city  
Hair color: Yellow.  
Eye color: Blue  
Deck type: Music  
School: Domino city academy  
Aspiration: Not decided  
Cup Size: C  
IQ: 115  
Likes: Her friends, Dueling, And music  
Dislikes: Darkness and Shadowmancers  
Description: An average height girl with average appearance. She usually has an a school uniform which is yellow and white and has a striped pattern in The middle of it  
Her hair is an swirling array of strands which is colored gold.  
Personality: she Is a caring but serious person, she will generally do anything for her friends and will help a person in need.  
Bio: Reishi is the great granddaughter of Yugi moto and Ancestor of Yami yugi and the Pharaonic kings. She was born into Wealth and is the top of the class due to Her Ancestor’s legacy. Her best friends are Shimamura and Hattori, Mostly due to their faith and Loyalty to her.

 

Hattori Nakashi  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: July 25th 2044  
Age: 15  
Class: 10  
Birthplace: Neo Domino city  
Hair color: Green  
Eye color: Blue  
Deck type: Mermaids  
School: domino city academy  
Aspiration: not decided  
Cup size: D  
IQ: 87  
Likes: Reishi and Muffins  
Dislikes: Nothing  
Description: An average heighter with a cute face. She wear’s a green tang top with a slogan on it, she usually likes to show off her Body for her senpai so it's more revealing than usual. She has green hair and wears a bow in it.  
Personality: A Masochist,Teaser and a bit of a pervert, She’s obsessed with Reishi and wants Reishi to notice her. She can be a bit childish at times too, Loving sweets and calling people nicknames  
Bio: Hattori Was raised In a shrine by Yushi Nakamura. being such she was taught that pain was a bad and unnecessary thing. But when she was around 11 years old she found out she was a masochist and deeply relished in it. When she first Entered High school As a freshman she found A upperclassman named Reishi moto and deeply grew infatuated with her. And now she’ll do whatever it takes to get Reishi to notice her.

 

Shimamura Hamami  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: June 19th 2043  
Age: 16  
Class: 11  
Birthplace: Neo domino city  
Hair Color: Silver  
Eye Color: Red  
School: Domino city academy  
Aspiration: Dueling scientist  
Deck type: Involution  
Cup Size: C  
IQ: 148  
Likes: Science, Dueling and Reishi.  
Dislikes: Competition.  
Description:She wears a lab coat with a gray button-up underneath. Her hair is Silver  
Personality: A bit self centered at times but she truly does care for her friends.  
Bio: The daughter of a scientist and Gymnast, Shimamura is one of the smartest people in the city, She is especially good with technology and Genetics. She is incredibly Loyal to her friends and will almost do anything for them. She is especially fond of Reishi, Who she secretly admires.

 

Kyotaro Akihiko (Professor Akihiko)  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: July 3rd 2023  
Age: 36  
Birthplace: Neo Domino City.  
Hair Color: Red  
Eye Color: Yellow  
Deck type: Ancient Gear  
Blood Type: O-  
IQ: 150  
Likes: His students, Learning.  
Dislikes: Unmotivated People.  
Description: A very muscular and tall man, He usually wears a casual suit with long pants. He has Red eyes and ginger Hair.  
Personality: A very caring and noble teacher but can crack a joke or two. He always strives to make sure that his students are the best they can be.  
Bio: He was born to a very poor family and growing up he didn't have much to besides learn and study the world around him. Eventually he became and teacher and now is educating the students of the city.

 

Lo Fang  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: October 30th 2043  
Age: 16  
Birthplace: Chinatown, Neo domino city.  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Red  
Deck Type: Wolves.  
Cup Size: B  
IQ: 107  
Likes: Her dad and Sadism.  
Dislikes: Hattori.  
Description: She has Black and purple eyes just like Xin Fang and wears a traditional chinese Dress with a Purple chinese cap.  
Personality: A very stoic and cynical girl. She usual just tell it how it is. Although with hattori she becomes a bit more harsh preferring to 'punish' her immediately.  
Bio: Born to a very young father and distant, She and her family had to work hard to survive in the modern age.

 


	34. Bios - New Characters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn about the newest edition to the cast!

Fumi Tanada  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: January 30th 2043  
Age: 17  
Class: 11  
Birthplace: Neo domino city  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Cyan   
Deck type: TBD  
School: Neo Domino Academy  
Aspiration: Prime minister of The Country  
Cup Size: D  
IQ: 120  
Likes: Being in Power, Reishi  
Dislikes: Dissidents  
Description: A tall girl with Blonde short hair and huge breasts.  She was Likely elected class President based on her looks alone.  
Personality: Dominating. She always Takes charge of a situation and will even give adults orders should they cross her path. She does seem to have a soft spot for reishi though.  
Bio: She became class president at the beginning of the year and since then she's done everything in her power to make class 11 the premier class of the city. Even using questionable means to do so.   
  
  
Ayuri Yamane   
Gender: Female   
Birthday: November 30th 2022   
Age: 37   
Birthplace: Rural Area, Japan   
Hair Color: Beige   
Eye Color: Yellow   
Career: Principal   
Cup Size: C   
IQ: 130   
Likes: Her students   
Dislikes: Disruptions   
Description: She is tall and commanding. She has beige colored hair and blue eyes with a tint of her face for good measure. She was wearing a Academia-Staff uniform which was had all the school colors on it and highlighted her Smaller than average chest.   
Personality: Kind, Compassionate and Loving. She loves all of her students as if they were her own children.   
Bio: Born to a rural family, She had to farm hazel and other types of nut to survive. She grew up and out of poverty to pursue her dream being a principal.

 

Mina Hotaro   
Gender: Female   
Birthday: August 22nd 2043   
Age: 16   
Birthplace: Neo Domino City   
Hair Color: Yellow   
Eye Color: Blue   
Deck Type: Unicorns   
School: Neo Domino City   
Aspiration: Teacher   
Cup Size: D   
IQ: 116   
Likes: Puppies and Kittens.   
Dislikes: Nothing.   
Description:An average sized girl with short yellow hair and blue eyes. She is incredibly curvaceous which gets her a lot of attention from boys and girls alike.   
Personality: A little bit shy and quiet, She is quite reserved meaning she has few friends.   
Bio: A girl from lower class of the city, She only got into the academy through a student raffling. Although she appreciates being in the academy, She feels like she doesn't deserve to be there which leads to her having a inferiority complex.

 


End file.
